Mauvaise herbe
by Lumo
Summary: Parce qu'on aime tous les premières histoires d'amour. Surtout quand elles sont compliquées. Rose et Scorpius.
1. Perceneige

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lancée dans l'écriture d'une fic en solo... J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre premier:**

**Perce-neige  
**

Quelle merveilleuse journée que le lundi. Rose adorait les lundis. Chaque fois que la semaine recommençait, elle sentait l'excitation lui picoter le corps des orteils à la pointe des cheveux. Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, elle quittait la Grande Salle en ayant à peine touché à son petit-déjeuner et se précipitait dans le parc en direction des serres. Elle semait Morgan et Phylis à chaque fois, et les deux jeunes filles devaient courir pour réussir à la rattraper. Rose virevoltait dans la brise écossaise, tentant de dissimuler un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à éclater au grand jour, les yeux rivés sur les grandes serres de Poudlard. Qui aurait cru que la fille d'Hermione et Ronald Weasley aurait eu un goût aussi prononcé pour la Botanique?

_- Rose s'est surpassée cette année, avait confié Neville lors d'une de ses visites au mois de juillet. Elle était déjà une très bonne élève, mais on dirait que la Botanique est devenue de loin sa matière préférée!_

_Ron avala son thé de travers et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à contrôler son fou-rire sans que le liquide ambré ne lui jaillisse du nez. Hermione lui lança un regard outré et, par égard pour le sourire décomposé de Neville, s'exclama:_

_- Mais c'est merveilleux de t'être trouvé une passion, Rosie! Quand je pense à tout le mal que j'ai eu, moi, pour trouver ma voie..._

_Neville se détendit un peu. Mais Rose ne pouvait pas quitter son père du regard, les joues rouges. Elle tenait à lui faire comprendre à quel point une matière en apparence aussi ennuyante pouvait s'avouer excitante!_

_- Vous vous rendez compte qu'une simple plante peut être plus puissante, plus bénéfique ou plus dangereuse que le pire des sortilèges? On a tort de les sous-estimer... J'ai réalisé, cette année, à quel point la connaissance parfaite de la flore magique pouvait être utile au sorcier désireux de se surpasser. Et quand le Profes... Neville nous a dit qu'à peine dix pour cent des capacités des plantes magiques étaient connues, je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles! Tu savais, Papa, que même la Branchiflore, tu sais, la plante qui..._

_- Je sais ce qu'est la Branchiflore, merci, avait coupé Ron._

_Bizarrement, il ne riait plus du tout et observait sa fille, les sourcils froncés. Ron Weasley n'aimait pas être pris pour un imbécile, et ça, Rose le savait très bien._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'imagine parfaitement Rose parcourant le monde à la recherche de plantes rares, étudiant leurs propriétés, écrivant des livres entiers sur la flore magique!_

_Rose avait lancé un regard à Neville, qui semblait savourer cette idée avec extrême délectation et dont les yeux trahissaient l'envie de devenir le mentor personnel de la petite Weasley. Elle avait baissé les siens vers son verre à moitié-vide. S'ils avaient su..._

_- Je n'ai que quinze ans, j'ai le temps, non? Hasarda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je veux dire... On verra... Je ne sais pas..._

_Elle avait évité de regarder Neville, cette fois-ci, mais quand il reprit la parole sa voix ne montra aucun signe de déception._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, Rose est une véritable experte. Je ne pourrais par contre pas en dire autant de ce jeune homme... avait-il ajouté en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le jeune Hugo._

_- Neville! On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de ça pendant les vacances! Avait geint le cadet de la famille en tassant sa tête couverte de taches de rousseur dans ses épaules._

- Rose! Hey, Rosie!

Ce matin-là, Rose était sur le point de quitter la Grande Salle, un toast à peine beurré dans la main, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je vais être en retard à cause de toi.

Hugo ouvrit la bouche, apparemment prêt à déblatérer un joli flot d'injures, mais se renfrogna.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider, ce soir, en Métamorphose... Le Professeur Swearing m'a menacé d'écrire à Papa et Maman si j'avais encore un seul « P » d'ici la fin du trimestre, alors vu que t'es plutôt douée...

Rose soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, si « aider » ne signifie pas « faire à ta place », comme la dernière fois. Sinon c'est moi qui écrirai à Papa et Maman. Compris?

Hugo acquiesça d'un signe de tête, marmonna un « merci » et retourna vers leur cousine Lily qui l'attendait pour rejoindre la classe d'Enchantements. Rose termina son toast et se dépêcha de sortir du château.

Il neigeait d'énormes flocons. Le sourire qui se battait avec ses zygomatiques depuis plus de vingt minutes gagna un round et Rose le laissa s'épanouir quelques instants sur ses lèvres, savourant avec délice la sensation de se plonger dans la fraîcheur de janvier bien emmitouflée dans une cape épaisse. La neige parsemait son épaisse chevelure rousse et son écharpe de petites taches blanches. En d'autres circonstances, la jeune fille aurait ôté ses gants et se serait arrêtée pour observer ces étoiles de glace fondre sur sa peau rose.

Mais pas le lundi matin. Le cours de Botanique n'attendait pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrive avant tout le monde, qu'elle montre au Professeur Londubat qu'elle était la meilleure de son année et qu'elle snobe ces quelques Serpentard moqueurs qui prenaient d'ordinaire plaisir à lui lancer des piques.

_- Entrez... Ah, c'est toi, Rosie? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?_

_En effet, il était rare que Neville voie quelqu'un lui rendre visite dans son bureau le week-end, à part les quelques élèves à qui il avait donné des colles. Encore moins ces jeunes gens qu'il considérait comme des neveux, eux qui préféraient éviter les ambiguïtés au collège pour ne pas susciter la moquerie de leurs camarades. Alors voir la jeune Rose venir tous les week-ends frapper quelques coups à sa porte avait de quoi l'étonner._

_- Je voulais savoir si t... si vous n'aviez pas des documents à me prêter sur l'utilisation multiple des racines de Mandragore... J'ai déjà terminé tous mes devoirs, avait-elle ajouté devant l'air étonné de Neville, et je me disais que ce serait peut-être une des questions possibles lors des BUSEs... _

_- Mais enfin, Rosie, tu es déjà parfaite partout... Tu te donnes tellement de mal pour avoir d'excellentes notes dans toutes les matières... Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de devoirs supplémentaires!_

_Rose avait tortillé ses mains en silence avant de lever ses grands yeux bleus sur son professeur de Botanique, d'un air si perdu et angoissé qu'il ne put que céder. Il soupira._

_- Vous n'êtes pas la fille d'Hermione Granger pour rien, Miss._

Quand Rose pénétra dans la serre n°4, elle ôta son écharpe et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en déloger quelques flocons de neige. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et le rouge lui monta aux joues avant qu'elle n'ait fait trois pas.

- Ah, Rose! Tu es déjà là... la première, comme toujours, constata Neville en se dégageant de l'emprise d'une immense plante qui semblait prête à le prendre passionnément dans ses longues tentacules.

Il était vêtu de son habituel long tablier couvert de terre et portait ses gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon.

- Tiens, puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider à mettre un sac d'engrais devant chaque pot que tu vois là.

Il indiqua à Rose une série d'énormes pots en terre cuite desquels dépassaient d'immenses tiges d'un vert très clair, au bout desquelles d'énormes fleurs fleurs rouge s'étaient épanouies. Rose ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée de voir de telles fleurs au beau milieu de l'hiver. Leur forme lui était familière sans qu'elle puisse se souvenir de quelle espèce il s'agissait... Elle venait de mettre le dernier sac d'engrais au pied d'un des pots quand les portes de la serre s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur tout un groupe d'élèves.

Rose enfila son tablier et ses gants et alla se poster dans le petit espace dégagé où Neville commençait toujours ses cours, observant les autres élèves entrer avec les yeux brillants. D'abord Morgan et Phylis, qui lui lancèrent leurs regards exaspérés hebdomadaires, puis le reste des cinquième année de Serdaigle, et enfin les Serpentard. Le cours allait commencer. Le cœur de Rose se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, commença Neville avec un sourire. Bien, avant que nous passions à la pratique, quelqu'un pourrait me dire quelles sont les plantes qui se trouvent derrière vous?

- Ce sont des amorillers, répondit aussitôt une petite voix parmi les Serdaigle.

Le ventre de Rose se serra un instant. Bien sûr! Des amorillers! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas les reconnaître?

- Très bien, Robert, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Et qui peut me dire quelles sont ses principales propriétés magiques?

La lueur dans les yeux de Rose s'intensifia alors qu'elle levait la main.

- Ses racines, ses feuilles et ses fruits, les amorilles, entrent principalement dans la composition des philtres d'amour. Les fruits peuvent aussi être utilisés pour une potion d'Allégresse ou d'Apaise-Méninges grâce à leur vertu apaisante. Sa tige, en revanche, contient un poison puissant qui peut tuer par un simple contact.

_-_ Excellent, Rose! S'exclama Neville, apparemment fasciné par le mortel poison que contenait ces plantes. Dix points de plus pour Serdaigle. Votre travail d'aujourd'hui sera de récolter les amorilles qui sont à peine mûres, et de pratiquer des incisions dans les tiges afin de récolter assez de sève pour que le Professeur Biddle compose des antidotes. Je vous demanderai bien évidemment de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, bien que ces plants soient encore trop jeunes pour être mortels... Bien, maintenant, faisons les équipes.

Neville avait puisé dans sa propre expérience pour se rendre compte qu'une équipe marchait mieux quand elle était équilibrée : il mettait donc ensemble des élèves qui n'avaient pas les mêmes lacunes afin que chacun enrichisse les connaissances de l'autre.

- Morgan, mettez-vous avec Jack... Oui, voilà, et faites attention à votre baguette, cette fois-ci... Robert, vous vous mettrez une fois de plus avec Hilda...

Rose sentit ses joues prendre de plus en plus de couleurs chaque fois qu'une équipe se formait. Elle vit Phylis grimacer en se retrouvant pour la énième fois avec un gros Serpentard qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Enfin, il ne resta plus que deux élèves, et Rose planta son regard bleu dans les yeux gris du dernier Serpentard. Son cœur explosa.

- Et bien entendu, au vu de tes piètres résultats, il n'y a qu'avec Rose que tu puisses te mettre, Scorpius.

Scorpius Malefoy fit un petit sourire résigné à Rose en la rejoignant près du dernier amoriller de libre. Le visage de la jeune fille afficha un véritable feu d'artifice de rose et de rouge.

Merlin bénisse la Botanique...


	2. Prisonnier des ronces

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos:

Merci à mes cinq premières revieweuses qui m'ont tellement boostée que je met de suite le chapitre 2! En espérant ne décevoir personne :)

**Chapitre 02:**

**Prisonnier des ronces**

La patience est un don. Du moins, c'est ce que s'étaient mis à penser la plupart des Serpentard quand David Sterne était entré à Poudlard, plus de quatre ans plus tôt. Les capacités de tolérance de chacun des élèves de cette Maison avaient été mises à l'épreuve par le jeune homme. Bruyant, grincheux, râleur, limite hyperactif, c'était en plus une véritable girouette qui changeait d'humeur et d'avis plus de trente fois par jour. Sans compter ses inombrables passions ; tous les trois mois, il se découvrait un nouveau centre d'intérêt. Cette fois-ci, il s'était mis à la guitare.

Et quand David jouait de la guitare, quiconque n'était pas patient la lui aurait arrachée des mains pour la balancer à travers la salle commune. Il jouait si mal qu'il en aurait fait pleurer la lune et les étoiles. Quand il pinçait les cordes, elles hurlaient de douleur ; quand il les frôlait, elles criaient de peur. Le pauvre instrument était torturé pendant une période moyenne d'une heure et pleurait si bruyamment que tous les Serpentard pouvaient compatir à son chant de souffrance. C'était la nouvelle manie du cinquième année et, têtu comme il l'était, personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que tenter de lui enlever la guitare des mains.

Scorpius avait une patience d'ange. Sans se plaindre, il restait avec David dans leur dortoir, et essayait de travailler au milieu des atroces gémissements de la guitare, alors que tous les autres cinquième année avaient fui aux quatre coins du château. Assis sous l'unique soupirail de la pièce, sur le bord d'une fenêtre imaginaire, il relisait une lettre. Ses méninges tournant désagréablement vite, il cherchait pourquoi les lettres envoyées par sa mère avaient l'air d'être toutes les mêmes. Toutes trahissaient l'angoisse maternelle et le désir d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie quotidienne de son fils – apparemment les longs récits hebdomadaires ne lui suffisaient pas – avec, en bas de page, un postscriptum paternel étroit. « J'espère que tu vas bien. Papa. »

_- Scorpy! Scorpy-chéri! On est là!_

_La tête rentrée dans ses épaules, fuyant le regard de ses camarades, Scorpius s'était frayé un chemin sous la neige de décembre pour rejoindre sa mère. Elle scintillait dans son long manteau blanc, ses cheveux bruns encadrant son visage soulagé. Avec un grand soupir, elle agrippa son fils par le col et le serra contre elle. Scorpius se laissa faire un bref instant avant de se dégager de son étreinte, exaspéré par tant d'attention._

_- Tu vois, je suis vivant et entier! Oui on mange bien au collège, non je n'ai pas eu froid, non je ne veux pas que tu me coupes les cheveux, ils sont très bien comme ça..._

_Asteria Malefoy ouvrit un instant la bouche, mais devant son jeune homme de fils, elle préféra se résigner et un petit sourire attendri étira ses lèvres fines. Ses doigts gantés de blanc vinrent caresser furtivement une mèche de cheveux de Scorpius qui l'y autorisa d'un regard, le rose aux joues._

_- Bonsoir, Scorpius._

_Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer et découvrit enfin la présence de son père. Debout dans l'ombre d'un pilier de la gare, drapé dans une longue cape noire, une épaisse écharpe cachant la moitié de son visage, Drago Malefoy avait presque réussi à se fondre dans le décor. Scorpius fronça les sourcils._

_- Je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il d'une voix terne. Bonsoir. Il faut dire que je te vois tellement peu, j'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître._

_Et avant même que l'un de ses parents n'ait le temps de s'offusquer, Scorpius mit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Une colère sans nom s'était mise à bouillonner dans son ventre, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était si furieux qu'il bouscula plusieurs personnes sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles ne l'attrape par le bras. Il tourna la tête, prêt à hurler sur celui qui osait l'empêcher de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son père et lui, quand il croisa le regard bleu de Rose Weasley. Tous les deux se regardèrent un court instant avant que Rose ne lui sourit._

_- Je voulais te souhaiter de bonnes vacances... Joyeux Noël, Scorpius._

_Un léger sourire avait réussi à percer la colère de son visage pâle, laissant bientôt place à la panique. Ses yeux gris allèrent de Rose à la haute silhouette de son père._

_- Joyeux Noël..._

_Il avait fait un geste brusque pour dégager son bras de la main de la jeune fille et avait redoublé d'allure._

- David, arrête.

- Mais j'ai presque fini d'apprendre _My shiny witch and me_! Laisse-moi encore une petite demie-heure et...

- C'est l'heure du repas, coupa Scorpius d'une voix d'automate, laissant tomber la lettre chiffonnée dans la corbeille la plus proche.

Scorpius voulait se dégourdir les jambes, prendre l'air, penser à autre chose. Il enfila un pull et rejoignait quelques instants plus tard la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, David sur ses talons. Comme d'habitude, les gens faisaient quelques pas de côtés à son approche, libérant autour de lui un petit espace qui, s'il était confortable, n'en était pas moins blessant.

- Bande de crétins, grinça David entre ses dents.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, habitué à ce genre de comportement... Même si pour ce qui était de se changer les idées, c'était raté. La réputation de son père avait tellement marqué les murs de Poudlard qu'elle avait traversé les générations pour venir se coller à la peau de son fils. D'ailleurs, un deuxième année de chez Poufsouffle, le petit pou nommé Johnny McCrap, bien connu du jeune Malefoy, le cherchait du regard dans la foule. En un petit grognement exaspéré, Scorpius tenta de dissimuler sa présence entre David et un Serdaigle corpulent, mais rien à faire. Il l'avait vu.

- Hey, Malefoy! Malefoy!

Sa petite voix stridente perçait si facilement le tumulte des jeunes estomacs affamés que Scorpius sentit les regards de tous les élèves présents se tourner vers lui.

Plus la peine de se cacher. Il se redressa avec toute la dignité dont il était capable et baissa les yeux vers le jeune Poufsouffle aux dents proéminentes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, McCrap...?

- C'est vrai que ton père conserve les cadavres des gens qu'il a tués pendant la guerre dans votre cave?

_Il faisait froid, et pourtant on était en août. Le bureau de Drago Malefoy semblait sans cesse dégager une brise glaciale sans qu'il n'y fasse pour autant plus froid que dans le reste de la maison. Il était rare que Scorpius y entre, et pourtant, il s'était décidé à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis près d'un an._

_- Papa...?_

_Drago leva à peine les yeux de son parchemin. Il avait l'air éreinté. Scorpius n'avait jamais vraiment compris en quoi son travail consistait mais s'étonnait à chaque fois de l'épuisement dans lequel était plongé son géniteur chaque fois qu'il rentrait._

_- Que se passe-t-il, Scorpius?_

_Bien qu'il semblât plongé dans la rédaction de sa lettre, sa voix était claire et tranquille. Fait suffisamment rare pour être remarqué. Devant un tel calme, le jeune Scorpius s'autorisa à approcher jusqu'au bureau de son père._

_- Papa... je voulais savoir..._

_Il se mordit les lèvres, se doutant d'avance que sa question n'allait pas lui plaire._

_- ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, pendant la guerre...? _

_Drago s'immobilisa. Figé sur son siège, sa plume à quelques centimètres de son parchemin, il ne vit même pas la grosse goutte d'encre noire s'écraser sur son bureau. Scorpius déglutit difficilement et jugea bon de s'expliquer._

_- Je sais, tu m'as dit que tu n'as fait que des erreurs et que tu préférais oublier tout ça, mais... C'est vrai que tu as tué des gens? Que tu as vendu Harry Potter à Voldemort? Que tu mangeais des Moldus...?_

_Drago leva lentement la tête et Scorpius fut pétrifié par son regard écœuré. Ses yeux gris, écarquillés, allaient d'une pupille de son fils à l'autre à un rythme effréné. Scorpius rougit mais resta bien droit. Il voulait savoir._

_Enfin, au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, son père ouvrit la bouche._

_- Qui t'as raconté ça?_

_Il chuchotait ; des murmures si plein d'horreur qu'ils emplissaient la pièce de leur silence. Scorpius posa ses mains sur le bureau et baissa les yeux, le menton toujours bien droit._

_- Les autres, à l'école... J'entends tout et n'importe quoi, mais au fond je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou faux dans tout ce qu'ils disent... Je me doute bien que tu n'aies jamais mangé de Moldus, hein, mais... Je..._

_Il quoi...? Scorpius se mordit les lèvres. Il connaissait son père, tout de même. Au moins suffisamment pour ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de ragots... Mais Drago Malefoy avait une telle réputation parmi ses camarades que cela en devenait effrayant._

_Il s'écoula le silence le plus long que Scorpius avait connu jusque là, uniquement perturbé par les mélodies qu'on entendait depuis la cuisine, à l'autre bout du couloir. Drago Malefoy se décida enfin à bouger. Il s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de son fils._

_- Sache avant tout que je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, dit-il d'une voix amère. J'ai bien failli le faire, par contre, et c'est loin d'être l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. J'aurais aussi très bien pu vendre Potter et ses copains au Seigneur des Ténèbres, par contre, mais ça ton grand-père s'en est chargé tout seul. _

_Scorpius osa lever de nouveau la tête et croisa le regard de son père. Il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Jamais son père ne s'était beaucoup étalé sur ses agissements de Mangemort._

_- Ce sera tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir._

_Et il ne s'étalerait apparemment pas plus aujourd'hui._

_- Tu sais juste maintenant que je ne suis pas un assassin, et que ce n'est pas un type comme moi qui a empêché Saint Potter de sauver le monde. Satisfait?_

_Non._

_- Ouais..._

_Scorpius hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.  
_

Un silence de mort tomba sur le Hall de Poudlard, tandis que Scorpius regardait avec dégoût le seconde année qui exhibait ses immenses incisives en un sourire moqueur. Ses poings se serrèrent et il aurait très bien pu lui casser une dent quand une voix gentiment moqueuse s'éleva à sa droite.

- Lui, non, mais si ce genre de choses t'intéressent, McCrap, on a une jolie collection de membres humains, au grenier. Mon père adore les cadavres en morceaux... Ce qu'il préfère ce sont les dents, je suis certain qu'il serait captivé par un spécimen de ton espèce.

Johnny McCrap devint blanc, balbutia ce qui ressemblait à un juron et retourna se fondre dans la masse d'élèves qui explosa de rire. Scorpius leva les yeux, hagard, et croisa le regard émeraude d'Albus Potter. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Scorpius hésita un bref instant avant d'y répondre. Potter lui fit un petit clin d'œil et rejoignit ensuite ses amis, parmi lesquels Scorpius reconnut l'épaisse chevelure rouge sombre de Rose. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il crut voir dans les yeux bleus de la Serdaigle assez de compassion pour oublier ces cinq dernières années de murmures sur son passage.


	3. Ecarlate

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos:

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai jamais fait aussi vite pour poster les trois premiers chapitres d'une fanfic! J'espère que ce petit chapitre tout doux vous plaira :) Pour ceux et celles qui sont un peu perdus dans tous les nouveaux noms, reportez-vous à l'encyclopédie EHP, à la page de la famille Weasley.

**Chapitre 03:**

**Ecarlate  
**

- PRÊTS? s'écria Louis en levant un bras.

- Mais oui, crétin!

- Allez, siffle!

- ON VA VOUS EXPLOSER! hurla James en brandissant une boule de neige.

Louis porta un sifflet à ses lèvres. Dès que le petit son aigu sortit de son instrument de métal, les boules de neige fusèrent dans le petit espace que les cousins Weasley s'étaient dégagé. Les rires, les cris et les jurons se balançaient d'un bout à l'autre du champ de bataille à un rythme et un niveau sonore élevés, si bien que très vite, des promeneurs amusés vinrent assister au spectacle.

Ce n'était pas une bataille de boules de neige ordinaire ; les jeunes gens utilisaient une formule inventée par oncle George pendant les vacances de Noël. Les boules de neige lancées restaient collées à la partie du corps qu'elles touchaient. Beaucoup plus pratique pour compter les points, pas de possibilité de triche, et la partie se terminait quand tous les membres de la même équipe s'étaient transformés pièce-montée.

Il y avait deux équipes de quatre, et le match était arbitré par Louis, considéré par le reste de la meute comme le plus apte à compter les points. Cette fois-ci, c'était les filles contre les garçons, et Rose, la plus âgée de son régiment, menait la bataille avec une ferveur stratégique hors du commun.

- Molly! Par là!

Les deux cousines se ruèrent sur le pauvre Hugo, isolé près d'un buisson derrière lequel il tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher. Sa sœur et sa cousine lui collèrent leurs boules de neige sur le sommet du crâne, lui donnant l'air d'avoir deux énormes chignons blancs. Elles éclatèrent de rire mais Hugo fut rapide et planta une autre boule de neige sur la cuisse droite de Rose. A découvert en territoire ennemi et sans munitions, elles furent contraintes d'aller se réfugier derrière la barricade de glace que Rose leur avait confectionnée.

- Où est Roxanne...? demanda une Molly haletante qui tentait de remettre sa chevelure châtain en place.

Rose osa jeter un petit coup d'œil bleu au-dessus de leur barricade et vit la petite première année, une boule de neige bien ronde collée sur la fesse droite, ruer son frère aîné de coups de poings.

- Elle a l'air furieuse, mais Fred est plié de rire... On va lui donner une leçon, ajouta Rose en lançant un petit clin d'œil à Molly.

Elle pointa discrètement sa baguette sur un monticule de neige qui se détacha du sol et se divisa en une vingtaine de petites boules. Un petit air innocent sur le visage, Rose fit un geste rapide de la main et ses petites balles de froid assaillirent toutes en mêmes temps le pauvre sixième année jusqu'à ce que chacune d'entre elles lui soit amoureusement attachée.

- ROSIE! S'exclama Louis. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça!

La Serdaigle lui tira la langue, des fossettes amusées aux coins des lèvres, et Molly envoya sur l'arbitre une énorme boule qu'il évita de justesse. Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire, mais c'était sans compter sur Albus qui leur écrasa deux boules de neige dans le dos.

Un énorme frisson prenant malin plaisir à descendre le plus lentement possible le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Rose bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vivement. Albus, bien droit, tenait deux boules de neige dans chacune de ses mains et la regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

- On triche, Miss Weasley? Mais c'est _très mal_, ça!

Rose, un sourire en coin, ramassa tranquillement suffisamment de neige pour confectionner une boule et lui répondit:

- Parce qu'attaquer par derrière, c'est peut-être mieux, Monsieur Potter?

Molly avait dû s'occuper de James qui avait réussi à se débarrasser des attaques de sa petite sœur. Rose et Albus se regardaient dans les yeux. Doucement, Rose pointa sa baguette sur la neige qu'elle avait en main pour l'ensorceler.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous annoncer votre mort prochaine, soupira Albus en se préparant à tirer.

- Contrairement à votre géniteur, vous ne survivrez pas, lui répondit Rose avec un charmant sourire.

Ils se lancèrent un regard, souriant, puis le duel commença.

_Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et illumina un court instant le sombre couloir. Tremblante de peur dans sa chemise de nuit, Rose avançait à petits pas pressés dans la maison. Ses pieds nus et potelés glissaient sur le parquet des escaliers mais elle se tenait fermement à la rampe un peu bancale pour ne pas tomber. Une fois descendus deux étages, elle ouvrit doucement une porte, essayant de la faire grincer le moins possible. Elle reconnut immédiatement le poil carotte de son petit frère, endormi dans l'un des lits jumeaux. Dans l'autre, une tignasse ébène dépassait de sous les couvertures._

_La petite Rose se mordit un instant les lèvres, se demandant si elle avait le droit de de faire une chose pareille... Mais quand un coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur, faisant trembler les fenêtres du Terrier, Rose dut se retenir de pousser un petit cri et elle se précipita vers le petit Potter._

_- Albus... chuchota-t-elle timidement. Albus...? Al?_

_Albus grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit à gigoter. Rose attendit patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais très vite, le cadet des Potter replongea dans un sommeil paisible. La bouche entrouverte, son souffle tranquille se glissait entre ses lèvres et les creux laissés par la chute de quelques dents de lait. Légèrement exaspérée par ce manque de réaction devant la panique évidente qu'elle affichait, Rose posa une main sur l'épaule d'Albus et le secoua._

_- Albus...!_

_Le jeune garçon marmonna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il mit un certain temps avant d'émerger des bras de Morphée et de reconnaître l'épaisse chevelure de sa cousine._

_- Rosie...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

_- Ze suis désolée, Al... Mais..._

_La petite fille se mit à rougir et, tout en se triturant les doigts, chuchota:_

_- L'oraze me fait peur... Z'ai été voir Mamie mais z'arrive pas à la réveiller, et Papy non plus, il ronfle trop fort!_

_Les deux enfants restèrent un court instant à se regarder, en silence, quand un nouvel éclair traversa les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce un bref instant. Rose se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un petit couinement._

_Albus se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main._

_- Tu peux dormir avec moi si t'as peur... murmura-t-il._

_Rose ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En deux secondes, elle était allongée à côté de son cousin, se terrant sous l'épaisse couverture en patchwork._

_- Merci, lui dit-elle à voix basse avant de lui faire un petit bisou._

_Albus lui sourit et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose dormait paisiblement._

- Pitoyable, Messieurs, soupira Louis. Vous avez été pitoyables, vous faites honte à la gente masculine!

- Oh ça va, hein, Môssieur l'arbitre, t'as pas joué à c'que j'sache! grogna Hugo.

Les quatre garçons arborait chacun de magnifiques combinaisons de neige. James était le plus à plaindre, on devinait à peine la couleur de ses vêtements sous l'épaisse couche blanche. Pour Fred, seules ses oreilles qui dépassaient encore de son nouvel habit de froid témoignaient de son teint chocolat. Albus et Hugo avaient tous les deux été dotés des plus beaux chapeaux de neige de la saison – et celui d'Albus devait bien faire vingt-cinq centimètres de haut.

De leurs côtés, ces demoiselles arboraient elles aussi des tenues originales, mais elles avaient gagné. Lily tournait d'ailleurs autour de ses deux frères aînés en chantonnant une petite ritournelle victorieuse d'une voix insupportable.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut débarrassé de ses innombrables pompons blancs, on se rendit compte que la nuit allait bientôt tomber et qu'il fallait rentrer au château. Trempés comme ils l'étaient tous, leur marche fut bientôt ponctuée d'éternuements et de reniflements.

Rose, un peu en retrait, ses bras serrés autour de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, scrutait les groupes d'élèves qu'ils croisaient en espérant y reconnaître les yeux gris d'un certain Serpentard. Alors quand une paire d'émeraudes s'interposa entre elle et le reste du monde, elle ne put contenir un sursaut.

- Booh.

- Al, tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Une main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer son pauvre petit cœur, elle lança un regard outré à son cousin avant de reprendre sa marche à ses côtés. Pendant un instant, il y eut un silence uniquement troublé par les rires de James, Fred et Lily. Puis doucement, Albus demanda:

- Ça va, Rose?

La Serdaigle haussa deux sourcils étonnés.

- Bien sûr que ça va... Pourquoi?

- Oh, je ne sais pas... Mais tu as l'air préoccupée, ces derniers temps... Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui te tracasse?

Rose ne put retenir le rouge qui affluait à ses joues. Espérant qu'Albus mettrait ce changement de couleur sur le compte du froid, elle secoua la tête en évitant de croiser son regard. Il fallait que personne ne sache. Tout deviendrait beaucoup trop compliqué...

Albus, d'abord, ne répondit rien. Rose lui lança un coup d'œil furtif et le vit clairement afficher un sourire amusé.

- Bien... J'espère juste que tu ne t'amouraches pas d'un imbécile.

Il rejoignit ensuite le reste du groupe, sans un regard en arrière, ne laissant pas à Rose le temps de nier quoi que ce soit.


	4. Lightning

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos

Il était important pour moi de vous montrer à quel point Rose et Albus sont proches, en tout cas dans mon histoire... C'est pour cela que le chapitre précédent était une courte pause dans la quête amoureuse de la petite Weasley! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...

Merci à tous mes reviewers! Je vous aime!

**Chapitre 04:**

**Lightning  
**

Le stade commençait à se remplir. Dans les vestiaires, les capitaines des deux équipes encourageaient une dernière fois leurs joueurs avec plus de ferveur que jamais. Les professeurs, dans leur tribune, faisaient des paris à voix basse, les Gallions voyageant sous les capes d'hiver à un rythme effréné. Les élèves tout excités débattaient sur les chances de victoires de chacune des équipes, égrenant les noms des joueurs comme un chant de guerre prompt à intimider l'ennemi. D'un côté du terrain, les gradins étaient pleins d'élèves arborant les fières couleurs de Gryffondor. De l'autre, les supporters de Serdaigle avaient l'air d'une véritable mer de bleu et de bronze. Et puis, en face de la tribune officielle, il y avait une cinquantaine de sièges destinés à ceux qui ne souhaitait pas prendre parti.

C'était toujours là que Scorpius prenait place, parmi la petite quinzaine d'élèves indécis ou si patriotes qu'ils ne tenaient pas à acclamer une autre Maison que la leur. Enfin disons que c'était là qu'il était quand Serpentard ne jouait pas... Car quand l'équipe vert et argent jouait un match, le jeune Malefoy restait au château. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis sa troisième année. Depuis, en fait, le jour où on lui avait interdit de passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe, sans lui donner de raison valable. Alors plutôt mourir que de supporter une équipe de salauds.

David, lui, était parti s'installer parmi les Serdaigle. David était attrapeur pour Serpentard depuis leur deuxième année. Et bien qu'il aime profondément son équipe et le rôle qu'il y tenait, le jeune homme ne s'était jamais plaint du comportement de Scorpius. Il s'installait même parfois avec lui du côté des neutres. Mais aujourd'hui, il désirait vraiment que Gryffondor perde. Car l'équipe victorieuse affronterait Serpentard au début du mois de mai... L'issu du match valait bien plus que de ne pas laisser son camarade seul.

Scorpius entendit une petite bande de jeunes Poufsouffle, derrière lui, chuchoter d'un air grave en lui jetant des coups d'œil en biais. Il ne leur adressa pas un regard. Comme d'habitude, il serait installé seul au milieu des gradins, avec suffisamment de place autour de lui pour se construire une confortable cabane. Cette idée le fit sourire et il se voyait déjà ramener des planches pour bricoler en sifflotant quand une voix timide et douce s'éleva à sa droite.

- Je peux me joindre à toi...?

Scorpius leva brusquement les yeux pour les poser sur les taches de rousseur de Rose Weasley qui lui faisait un joli sourire, quoiqu'un peu gêné. Le Serpentard mit un temps fou à réagir. Il resta immobile, la bouche entrouverte, la fixant de ses yeux gris, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il n'entendit même pas les chuchotements s'accélérer dans son dos, tant il était étonné de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que David voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regarda en silence la Serdaigle poser son sac à ses pieds et prendre place à sa droite, les paupières baissées, une fossette creusant sa joue rose. Il eut soudain un tel élan de gratitude envers la jeune fille qu'il dut se contenir comme un fou pour ne pas laisser éclater un grand sourire sur son visage.

**~¤~#~¤~**

Bon. Ça y était, elle avait osé venir le rejoindre... Jusqu'au dernier moment, Rose avait pensé faire demi-tour, mais la tentation était plus forte. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avec Scorpius, loin des sacs d'engrais et des plantes carnivores, et le plus loin possible d'Albus, posté dans la tribune officielle... c'est à dire à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où elle était assise. Elle aurait juste voulu que ces gradins soient un peu mieux garnis, pour que sa chevelure éclatante se fonde dans la masse d'élèves... Histoire d'être sûre de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais bon, si des rumeurs commençaient à circuler dans les couloirs, elle prétendrait qu'ils discutaient Botanique. Vu que tout le monde la prenait pour un grimoire avec des jambes, le mensonge passerait ni vu ni connu.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être fait ce petit monologue intérieur qu'elle se rendit compte que cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était assise et qu'ils ne s'étaient absolument rien dit. Cette constatation lui tomba sur les épaules comme une avalanche de pierres et elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol. Rougissant un peu, elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de tenter un début de conversation.

- Ça va ?

Pitoyable. Mais elle avait assez de dignité pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Scorpius tourna les yeux vers elle et fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ce fut suffisant pour que Rose soit certaine d'avoir posé la question la plus intéressante du siècle.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne soutiens pas ta Maison? demanda-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Rose, loin d'être passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler les pires mensonges, vira au cramoisi et balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles avant de porter son regard sur une Serpentard qui était assise deux rangs plus bas.

- Je... Je n'avais pas envie de me mettre tous mes cousins à dos. On n'est que deux Serdaigle, et tous les autres soutiennent Gryffondor donc bon... Histoire de ne pas me faire assassiner, que ce soit par ma famille ou mes amis, je préfère jouer la carte de la neutralité.

En réalité, elle s'en fichait bien de se faire haïr par ses cousins, elle soutenait toujours sa Maison face à la majorité... Mais elle avait apparemment réussi à convaincre Scorpius dont le sourire s'élargit. Rassurée, un léger soupir de satisfaction passa ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne lui sourit en retour.

**~¤~#~¤~**

Scorpius aimait beaucoup Rose. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, elle était l'une des rares à lui sourire. Comme là, par exemple. Elle le regardait, souriante, les yeux pétillants, et c'était simplement parfait. Un instant, il s'en voulut de ne pas être plus bavard. Les filles, d'après ce qu'il savait, aimaient la conversation et les plaisanteries. Mais il ne sut rien faire d'autre que de la regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire.

Sans vraiment savoir combien de secondes avait duré leur échange de regards, il sursauta soudain quand une voix qu'il commençait à bien connaître s'éleva dans les hauts-parleurs du stade.

- BONJOUR! Soyez tous les bienvenus pour cette nouvelle rencontre au sommet! Je suis Albus Potter et je commenterai ce match... pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère! Aujourd'hui, Gryffondor affronte Serdaigle, et le match s'annonce spectaculaire... Maintenant, accueillons sans plus attendre les sept joueurs de Serdaigle!

Scorpius reporta son attention sur le terrain et vit sept silhouettes vêtues de bleu s'élancer dans les airs. Albus égrenait leurs noms d'une voix tonitruante, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir sa minuscule silhouette s'agiter dans la tribune officielle, de l'autre côté du terrain.

- Voici maintenant les joueurs de Gryffondor, annonça-t-il beaucoup plus calmement, presque froidement. Dirigés par un capitaine plutôt médiocre, je parle bien sûr de James Potter.

A sa droite, Scorpius entendit Rose éclater de rire. Amusé, Scorpius lui jeta un regard, mais la Serdaigle ne fit que lui renvoyer son sourire lumineux. Ne cherchant pas en savoir plus, il secoua la tête et tourna de nouveau la tête vers le terrain.

Très vite, le match débuta et les actions s'enchaînèrent. Scorpius était concentré sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain, mais cherchait en même temps n'importe quel prétexte pour regarder Rose et s'assurer que son sourire n'avait pas disparu. Il était chaque fois soulagé de voir que rien ne semblait l'effacer du visage de sa voisine.

**~¤~#~¤~**

Mais comment trouvait-elle encore le courage de sourire et de parler quand leurs hanches se frôlaient dangereusement? Chaque fois qu'un fragment de sa cuisse entrait brièvement en contact avec le corps du Serpentard, c'était une véritable décharge électrique qui lui traversait tout le corps. Des images lui traversaient l'esprit, des pensées qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais eues et qui n'avaient rien à faire dans l'innocente imagination d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Atrocement gênée, elle regardait le match sans vraiment voir James foncer vers la tribune officielle pour frapper son frère ou Phylis marquer trois buts d'affilée. Elle se concentrait sur des détails froids et inintéressants, comme la peinture écaillée des bancs de la tribune ou le nombre de carreaux bleus qui ornaient le blason de Serdaigle. Mais rien à faire. Les pensées osées qui traversaient sa tête ne faisaient que se renforcer.

Elle n'allait pas en dormir... Encore que d'un côté, faire des rêves pareils aurait de quoi illuminer ses nuits...

Intimidée par cette seule idée, elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Son visage affichait maintenant clairement la couleur d'une bouilloire en métal qu'on a oubliée sur le feu. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée s'échapper de sa chevelure rousse. S'il la regardait encore une fois dans les yeux, c'était sûr, il y verrait tout ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer...

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, et malchance, croisa de nouveau le regard gris de Scorpius. Et bien, elle était apparemment une excellente actrice car il ne fit que lui adresser un charmant sourire... A moins que ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune Weasley l'intéressait au plus haut point, et qu'il s'imaginait lui aussi aller profiter des vestiaires tant que personne n'y était...?

Rose secoua la tête en riant de ses bêtises et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Avec un peu d'auto persuasion, elle réussit à se concentrer de nouveau sur le match. Mais son visage gardait une belle teinte rouge qui n'était pas prête de disparaître... Fichu gène Weasley.

**~¤~#~¤~**

Les forces étaient étonnamment bien équilibrées sur le terrain. D'un côté, Potter menait son équipe d'une main de maître, et ses trois poursuiveurs se passaient le souafle avec une dextérité à toute épreuve. Du côté des Serdaigle, les batteurs étaient excellents et réussissaient à couvrir les poursuiveurs dès qu'ils entraient en possession de la balle rouge. Sans compter que leur gardien était aussi bon, voire meilleur que Potter lui-même.

Scorpius savait reconnaître un bon match quand il en voyait un, et là, il se délectait. Ravi, il se mit à commenter chaque action avec un air enthousiaste qu'il n'arborait jamais. Peut-être que le sourire de Rose était contagieux? Cette dernière l'écoutait gentiment, d'un petit air distrait, et lui répondait avec douceur.

Tout allait bien.

Le match durait depuis déjà près d'une heure quand Phylis McRight, une des poursuiveuses de Serdaigle, s'empara du souafle à nouveau et fonça vers les buts. Elle réussit à traverser la totalité du terrain, protégée par les terrifiants cognards que renvoyaient ses coéquipiers batteurs, et feinta James Potter avec habileté pour marquer dans l'anneau le plus loin d'elle. Tout le stade poussa une exclamation d'admiration, surtout du côté des Serdaigle. Même Potter l'applaudit poliment du haut de son perchoir, et la poursuiveuse fit le tour du stade sous les acclamations des Serdaigle.

- Très joli tir, dit Scorpius en se tournant vers Rose, qui applaudissait à s'en arracher les doigts pour féliciter son amie.

Mais apparemment, les mots de Scorpius s'étaient perdus et n'avaient pas atteint l'oreille de sa voisine.

- Pardon? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et répéta sa phrase, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres du creux de son cou.

Les yeux gris de Scorpius quittèrent un instant le spectacle des joueurs pour se poser sur l'oreille de Rose. Enfin, plutôt sur le petit espace qui se situait au croisement de sa mâchoire, du lobe de son oreille et de la naissance de son cou. Trois petits grains de beauté, régulièrement masqués par une boucle rousse ou un pan de son écharpe, semblaient s'y être installés, dégageant un parfum... un parfum! Doux, sucré, et si envoûtant qu'il pénétra dans le nez du Serpentard en lui ordonnant presque de goûter à ce petit carré de peau rose du bout des lèvres, juste du bout des lèvres... Où était-il, déjà? Pourquoi applaudissait-il? Comment avait-il pu ne pas sentir cette odeur exquise après toutes les heures qu'il avait passées avec Rose en Botanique? Il baissa davantage la tête, ses paupières glissèrent sur ses yeux gris...

Et puis soudain, comme frappé par un éclair, une horrible sensation l'envahit des pieds à la tête, parcourant tout son corps d'une espèce de frisson qui lui fit hérisser tous les poils du corps. Il se redressa brusquement, croyant qu'il allait faire un malaise, et regarda sa voisine comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, et Rose ne s'était apparemment rendue compte de rien.

- C'est Phylis qu'il faudra féliciter, lui dit-elle les yeux brillants, ses joues davantage rosies par la fraîcheur de mars, un petit air intrigué sur le visage.

**~¤~#~¤~**

Oh, Merlin. Elle avait senti son souffle chaud glisser sur sa peau nue. Toutes les images qu'elle avait réussi à chasser de son esprit revinrent à la charge toutes en même temps, et au galop qui plus est. Elle avait fermé un bref instant les yeux sous le choc avant de se reprendre. Rose avait réfléchi rapidement à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre, et elle n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose de totalement stupide. Mais en tournant la tête, elle avait fait face à un visage... terrorisé? Était-ce le mot?

Les yeux écarquillés, toute trace de sourire disparu, Scorpius la regardait avec un air effrayé. Elle sentit d'ailleurs qu'il s'éloignait un peu d'elle. Elle avait fait quelque chose?

Son sourire se fana un peu. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et tourna la tête. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une réaction pareille chez le Serpentard? Peut-être avait-il deviné les pensées impies qui brouillaient ses pensées en regardant son oreille, qui était après tout un orifice menant au cerveau... Rose secoua la tête, atterrée par sa propre bêtise. Les oreilles ne sont pas des télescopes!

En tout cas, très vite, le jeune Serpentard ne fit plus le moindre commentaire sur le match. En fait, il ne parla plus du tout, et ne posa plus une seule fois ses yeux sur la jeune Weasley. Rose tenta bien d'entamer une conversation à plusieurs reprises, mais peine perdue. Il ne répondait que par grognements à peine audibles.

Enfin, sans prévenir, Scorpius se leva, prétexta un mal de ventre et quitta les gradins, laissant une jeune fille complètement déboussolée derrière lui. Rose continua de fixer les escaliers menant au parc bien après que Scorpius ait disparu. Que s'était-il passé...? Qu'avait-elle fait? Car si le départ du jeune homme était en effet dû à un mal de ventre, elle était prête à se raser la tête.

Et puis, un mauvais pressentiment lui chuchota à l'oreille, avec un souffle glacial, si différent de celui qu'elle avait pu connaître quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'elle venait de passer son dernier tête à tête avec Scorpius.

Gryffondor hurla sa victoire à plein poumons.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses cousins la taquinèrent gentiment en lui promettant que la prochaine fois ils laisseraient une chance à sa Maison, pourvu qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

**~¤~#~¤~**

Scorpius respirait à grandes bouffées, comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre la capacité de sentir l'air glisser dans ses poumons. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigeait sans réfléchir vers la chaleur de son lit.

Lui qui avait espéré que l'horrible sensation reste dans les gradins avec la Serdaigle se rendit vite compte qu'il était condamné à vivre avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il avait beau marcher, puis courir, elle le suivait sans lui laisser de répit.

Complètement paniqué, il s'immobilisa à mi-chemin entre le stade et le château, haletant, et tenta de se calmer, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. La simple idée de savoir ce qui lui arrivait l'horrifiait.

A lui, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, ce genre de choses ne pouvaient pas arriver.

Pas avec elle.

Le menton haut, la mâchoire crispée, il tenta de chasser les idées saugrenues qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

D'un pas décidé, il reprit sa route. Le sentiment qui le suivait à chaque pas ne le quittait toujours pas. Scorpius décida de ne pas lui donner de nom, même s'il savait pertinemment ce que c'était. Non. C'était comme pour un mignon petit animal un peu trop collant. Lui donner un nom, ce serait s'attacher à lui, le nourrir, le montrer à tout le monde et enfin l'adopter.

En l'ignorant, il finirait bien par se lasser et le laisser tranquille...

...n'est-ce pas?


	5. Confession

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-propos:

Un nouveau chapitre relativement court. Et pour ceux qui ont hâte que ça avance, je leur conseille de prendre un bon fauteuil et de prendre leur mal en patience!

**Chapitre 05:**

**Confession**

Les céréales flottaient à la surface du lait. De sa cuillère, Rose remuait légèrement son petit déjeuner, tentant de noyer les petites bouées de miel sous le liquide blanc. Mais à chaque fois, d'autres céréales jaillissaient des profondeurs du bol, narguant la jeune fille. Frustrée par cette nourriture animée par la volonté de survivre, Rose remplit sa cuillère et croqua férocement dans ses céréales, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça ne va pas, ma chérie?

Rose lança un petit regard à sa mère. Hermione l'observait, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux bruns, sa tasse de thé à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres. Rose grommela un vague « ça va » avant de remplir à nouveau sa bouche de céréales moqueuses. Elle sentait le regard de sa mère scruter chacune de ses taches de rousseur, comme si ces petits points colorés étaient prêts à lui révéler la raison d'une telle humeur chez son aînée.

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire autant la gueule pendant les vacances! s'exclama Hugo, la bouche pleine de pain.

- Hugo, surveille ta langue, gronda Hermione.

- Mais c'est vrai! Elle est comme ça depuis le match de Quidditch, continua le cadet en pointant sa sœur du doigt. Je pensais pas que la défaite de Serdaigle la mettrait dans un tel état...

- La ferme, Hugo, ça n'a rien à voir! s'exclama Rose en le fusillant du regard.

Hermione et Hugo furent si surpris en entendant Rose prendre un ton aussi agressif, elle d'ordinaire si calme, qu'ils restèrent silencieux en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Rose poussa un soupir et se leva.

- Je n'ai plus faim... Je monte m'habiller.

Serrant les pans de son peignoir contre elle, elle quitta la cuisine et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de se réfugier dans l'enceinte de sa chambre. Le dos contre la porte, elle soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait régulièrement ce comportement infect, mélange d'angoisse, de tristesse et de colère. Elle s'en était pris à tout le monde : Hugo en premier, puis Morgan, et Phylis... Elle avait même réussi à se disputer avec Albus...

_Il avait dû comprendre que quelque chose de plus grave était arrivé à la jeune Weasley. La seule défaite de son équipe n'aurait en rien justifié son air morose et ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés. Albus était un garçon perspicace et intelligent, mais aussi très curieux. Il avait fini par passer tout son temps libre en compagnie de sa cousine, bien décidé à lui rendre son sourire et à savoir ce qui la mettait dans un tel état._

_Quelques jours avant les vacances, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque prétextant l'arrivée imminente des BUSE, Albus avait enfin osé poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis deux semaines._

_- Rose... C'est à cause de ce garçon que tu ne vas pas bien?_

_Rose avait soudain cessé d'écrire, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, mais elle n'avait pas répondu, son visage se crispant d'avantage. Se disant probablement qu'il était sur la bonne voie, Albus continua:_

_- Il t'a fait quelque chose...? Je sais bien que tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, hein, mais je pense que..._

_- Effectivement, je ne suis pas obligée de te répondre. A ce que je sache tu es loin d'être ma conscience, Albus, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, et je ne vois pas ce qui t'autorise à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas._

_Albus ne répondit rien. Rose planta ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant de poser la moindre question de plus. Elle enrageait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours fouiner partout, celui-là?! La situation qu'elle vivait était déjà assez compliquée sans que des petits curieux viennent chercher à savoir ce qui l'avait tant changée! _

_Son cousin ne dit rien, mais il donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard. Il ne bougea pas, et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Enfin, Albus dit, d'une voix si froide qu'elle semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre:_

_- Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas que je n'avais plus le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi._

_Sans un mot de plus, il avait rangé ses affaires et quitté la bibliothèque._

Pestant contre elle-même, Rose ouvrit son armoire, s'empara d'une de ses robes sans même la regarder et commença à s'habiller. Tout cela, c'était la faute de Scorpius.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que cela durait. Plus d'un mois qu'elle sentait qu'il l'évitait.

Car de toute évidence, elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé lors du match de Quidditch. Elle qui s'était réjouie à l'idée de pouvoir discuter avec lui d'autre chose que de boutures ou d'engrais... Qui avait rougi en sentant son souffle chaud glisser dans son cou... Elle en avait encore la chair de poule rien que d'y penser...

Pourtant, il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'atroce au vu de l'air dégoûté qu'il avait affiché dans les secondes qui avaient suivi. Et il était parti. Un simple mal de ventre n'aurait pas pu expliquer son comportement des semaines suivantes ; que ce soit dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle ou dans les serres, il évitait de croiser son regard ou de lui parler. Lors des cours de Botanique, il ne lui adressait qu'à peine la parole, répondant à ses questions par onomatopées ou par signes de tête.

Rose passa un coup de brosse dans ses boucles rousses, haïssant chaque tache de rousseur que le miroir lui renvoyait. Son reflet s'insurgea soudain:

- Non mais dites donc, jeune fille, je ne vous ai rien fait! Et sachez que vous avez l'air franchement plus agréable quand vous souriez!

Rose lui tira la langue et jeta rageusement sa brosse sur son bureau. Au même instant, la porte d'entrée claqua, lui indiquant le retour de son père, et d'après les éclats de voix qui retentirent dans le hall d'entrée, il n'était pas seul. Des idées sombres habitant toujours son esprit, Rose ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écouta les voix qui lui parvenaient par la cage d'escaliers.

- ...Ont insisté pour m'accompagner, disait la voix de son oncle Harry, amusé. Un vrai caprice de gamins...

- Bon c'est bon, Papa, t'as fini? grogna la voix d'Albus, et Rose sentit son cœur se serrer.

D'un seul coup, toute sa rancœur envers Scorpius disparut pour faire place à la honte d'avoir parlé aussi méchamment à son cousin. Le rouge lui montant aux joues, elle se demandait si Albus avait voulu venir pour parler avec elle... Et si c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Rose était calme et gentille, d'ordinaire, mais elle était aussi très fière et n'aimait pas s'excuser. Les pensées filant dans son esprit à la vitesse d'un Eclair de Feu, elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se disait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ron m'a dit que tu savais quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider dans notre enquête? continua Harry, sa voix devenant soudain plus sérieuse. Il y aurait un moyen légal de forcer Mundungus à cracher le morceau?

- Oui, je relisais le _Code du Droit Magique International _quand je suis tombée sur un petit paragraphe... commença sa mère d'une voix rapide. Viens, c'est dans le bureau...

- Vous pouvez monter, les jeunes... Rosie doit être dans sa chambre, dit Ron tandis que les voix d'Harry et Hermione se faisaient plus sourdes.

Trois paires de jambes se mirent à courir dans l'escalier. Rose se mit à paniquer dans l'embrasure de sa porte, tétanisée sur ses deux pieds. Très vite, Hugo, Lily et Albus étaient sur le palier. Rose se racla la gorge et les y rejoignit. Le sourire d'Hugo disparut aussitôt, remplacé par un regard colérique, mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention. Lily la salua avec son enthousiasme habituel, par contre, ce qui donna un peu de baume au cœur de Rose.

Puis, le regard émeraude d'Albus croisa le sien et ils s'observèrent un bref instant sans un mot. Rose savait que ses joues devaient être rouge cramoisi. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et Albus n'avait apparemment pas envie de prononcer le moindre mot. Les bras croisés, il regardait sa cousine avec une expression neutre, ses yeux verts trahissant sa déception et son embarras. Les regards de Lily et Hugo allaient de l'un à l'autre sans savoir ce qui se passait. Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, Rose ouvrit la bouche.

- Al, je suis...

Elle fut incapable d'en dire plus. Albus haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit toujours rien. Alors, n'y tenant plus, Rose décida de laisser parler son instinct et se jeta dans ses bras, serrant les siens autour de son cou. Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis son visage s'adoucit et il referma son étreinte sur elle.

_- Ils sont tous les temps fourrés ensemble, ces deux-là! _

_Ginny sourit et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Rose et Albus, du haut de leurs quatre ans, complotaient dans l'herbe. Albus parlait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde et Rose l'écoutait en hochant solennellement la tête. Sa mère reprit:_

_- Ils vont être encore une fois démolis en apprenant que c'est la fin des vacances... Chaque année, c'est la crise de larmes..._

_- C'est quand même hallucinant, ils se voient deux fois par semaine! s'exclama Hermione en rangeant les assiettes._

_- Je crois que c'est de se voir trois semaines en non-stop qui leur est fatal, soupira Ginny en essuyant les verres. _

_- L'autre jour, Hermione, poursuivit Molly, Rosie est venue me voir avant le repas pour me demander si tu accepterais d'adopter Albus ...!_

_Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire._

_- Al m'a également déjà demandé plusieurs fois d'échanger James contre Rose, ajouta Ginny en secouant la tête. Il était persuadé que Ron et toi ne vous en rendriez même pas compte..._

_- ...Qu'il est mignon. Je crois que si Jimmy venait vivre chez nous, il aurait une très mauvaise influence sur notre petit Hugo... Non, désolée mais je préfère vraiment garder ma petite fille._

_Un petit silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Enfin, Hermione sourit:_

_- En tout cas, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir, c'est que Rose ne regrettera jamais de ne pas avoir eu de grand frère..._

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable, Rose libéra enfin son cousin. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer ses doigts d'un air gêné.

- Al... Je... J'voulais pas être méchante avec toi...

D'accord, ce n'était pas de vraies excuses, mais l'intention y était et cela sembla suffire à Albus. Il prit la main de Rose et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma précautionneusement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

- Je crois que si tu continues à tout garder pour toi, Rosie, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla être éternité, Rose éclata de rire. Elle alla s'affaler sur son lit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, les yeux baissés sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il avait raison. Garder tout cela pour elle devenait de plus en plus dur. Comme elle se sentirait soulagée de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur! Albus l'observait, les yeux brillants, n'attendant que le moment où elle craquerait. Les dernières barrières qui gardaient les secrets de Rose à l'abri du jugement familial tombèrent quand elle le regarda dans les yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait expliquer les choses, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

- J'aime Scorpius Malefoy.

A peine eut-elle fini de prononcer ces quelques mots qu'elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, paniquée à l'idée de voir la réaction d'Albus, elle ferma les yeux si fort que cela lui fit mal. Jamais elle n'avait dit cela à voix haute! Avec la force d'une formule magique, la chose avait pris avec les mots toute sa gravité, toute sa difficulté, toute sa puissance. Le nom de Malefoy, dans la grande famille Weasley, revenait souvent dans les histoires que les adultes leur avaient racontées. Drago Malefoy, c'était un peu le grand méchant loup qui revient toujours au même moment du récit pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des héros. C'était l'alter-ego maléfique du héros qu'était Harry Potter. C'était enfin un nom qui dans la bouche de toute la famille n'aurait jamais rien à voir avec eux. Alors, annoncer comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'elle rêvait de son fils chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle craignait qu'Albus ne le prenne comme une trahison. Qui était-elle donc pour s'amouracher d'un Malefoy? Elle entendait déjà la voix de son cousin s'offusquer, lui rétorquer qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas et que son pauvre cœur avait perdu la boule. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, si elle se rendait compte des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir au sein de leur famille, lui dire que sur toutes les filles de Poudlard il avait fallu que cela tombe sur elle...

Mais en fait, Albus ne disait rien. Rose n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui, mais commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement de son manque de réaction. Elle aurait peut-être même préféré qu'il se mette à hurler qu'elle était devenue folle, parce que ce long silence commençait à l'effrayer.

Enfin, comme s'il avait passé en revue lui aussi tout ce qu'impliquaient ses sentiments vis-à-vis du Serpentard, Albus demanda:

- Et ça fait longtemps...?

La voix d'Albus était si douce et si calme que Rose redressa la tête, surprise et soulagée. Le cadet des Potter s'était penché vers elle, et il la regardait avec un sourire... étrange. Un mélange de tristesse, de compassion et d'amusement. Rose se redressa un peu, et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Mais elle n'avait plus peur de parler. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

- Deux ans... Presque trois...

Et Rose vida son sac. Complètement. Elle n'omit aucun détail, à part les rêves osés qui prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son esprit chaque nuit. Comment elle l'avait redécouvert à la rentrée de sa troisième année, quand ils avaient discuté pour la première fois à la sortie d'un cours d'Etude des Runes, comment elle avait appris à faire la différence entre ce qu'on disait de lui et celui qu'il était vraiment, à quel point elle aimait ses yeux pâles et son sourire, si rare, ce qu'elle avait envie de dire aux gens qui lui collait l'histoire de son père sans même chercher à le connaître, ses efforts pour rester la meilleure en Botanique afin d'être sûre de toujours faire équipe avec lui, et enfin, ce qui s'était passé au stade de Quidditch et la façon dont il l'avait évitée les jours suivants.

Quand elle ferma la bouche, elle avait l'impression d'avoir parlé pendant des heures. Albus l'avait écoutée, sans jamais la couper. Et il avait eu raison... Avouer tout cela, c'était comme si elle s'était vidée d'un poison qui l'empêchait de sourire depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors qu'un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Albus ne dit rien, mais se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Rose renifla bruyamment et passa une main sur ses yeux.

- Et bien, jeune fille, dit-il d'une voix toujours très douce, on peut dire que vous n'avez pas choisi l'option la plus facile.

- Inutile de te demander de ne rien dire à personne, lui dit Rose avec un petit sourire.

- Évidemment. Je tiens à rester l'unique dépositaire de toutes tes pérégrinations amoureuses, de toute façon.

Rose ressentait tellement de gratitude envers son cousin qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Albus lui caressait doucement l'épaule.

- Je suis quand même fier de moi, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je suis certain qu'en te faisant parler, j'ai sauvé quinze personnes.


	6. Ersatz

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-propos:

Je carbure, je carbure... Et je ne ponds que de petits chapitres, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de développer sur des pages des choses qui n'en prennent que quelques-unes. Merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs de me suivre et de m'encourager!

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous condamnera pas au désespoir...

**Chapitre 06:**

**Ersatz  
**

Astoria jubilait ; elle était dans un de ces jours où elle rayonnait de plaisir et de gaieté. Elle parlait avec douceur, son sourire perçant jusque dans sa voix, charmant ses convives aussi sûrement qu'une énorme glace à la vanille. A sa gauche, Drago lui jetait sans cesse de longs regards un peu inquiets. Scorpius remarqua très vite que son père n'arrivait pas à placer le moindre mot dans la conversation qu'ils entretenaient avec Mr et Mrs Fibble. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il reporta sagement son attention sur son gigot d'agneau.

En face de lui, silencieuse, était assise Flora, la fille des Fibble. Ses boucles légères tombaient sur ses épaules de manière sophistiquée, et depuis le début du repas, elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Ses paupières baissées, elle gardaient les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Scorpius se tournait régulièrement vers elle, le regard curieux, certain d'avoir déjà croisé cette fille aux airs de poupée dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, Drago réussit enfin à attirer l'attention de Mr Fibble, et les deux hommes se mirent à parler affaires. Il fut question d'investissement, de grosses sommes de Gallions, de profits, de conjoncture. Mrs Fibble et Astoria les écoutèrent un bref instant, polies, puis Scorpius vit les yeux de sa mère perdre vite tout intérêt à la conversation. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se mette à parler de lui... Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas vu notre petit Scorpius, Adelaide, s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de la présence de son fils dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai, ma chère... C'est devenu un beau jeune homme...

Mrs Fibble adressa un sourire attendri à Scorpius qui tenta de lui rendre de la façon la plus polie possible. Il croisa pour la première fois du repas le regard sombre de Flora, dont le coin de la bouche remua pour afficher une très discrète fossette amusée.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, fit remarquer Mrs Fibble. Mais je dois dire que tu as surtout hérité du charme de ta mère...

- Adelaide... soupira Astoria en souriant. Vous êtes incorrigible.

- Tu dois sans doute connaître Flora, Scorpius, non? Elle est à Serpentard, elle aussi... en quatrième année.

Scorpius tourna la tête vers Flora dont les joues pâles s'étaient légèrement teintées de rose. Sa silhouette revint soudain à la mémoire du jeune homme comme un boulet de canon. Il faut dire que ces dernières semaines, il avait été tellement perturbé que dans son esprit, tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient fondus en une seule masse informe. Mais loin du château, il lui sembla avoir souvent croisé Flora dans la salle commune, et il était presque certain qu'elle n'était jamais assise très loin de lui à la longue table des Serpentard.

- On s'est déjà croisés plusieurs fois... Mais il ne me semble pas qu'on se soit adressé la parole.

Flora leva si vivement la tête que Scorpius en sursauta presque. Apparemment, la perspective que le jeune Malefoy se souvienne de son existence lui était inconcevable.

L'espèce de bestiole qui habitait le ventre de Scorpius depuis le dernier match de Quidditch sembla se rouler en boule dans un coin de son corps. Cela le soulagea mais l'attrista tout autant ; mais le soulagement était tant le bienvenu qu'il l'emporta sur la tristesse. Scorpius adressa un sourire encourageant à la jeune fille qui rosit d'avantage. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu sa mère et Mrs Fibble échanger des sourires pleins de sous-entendus.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire visiter le jardin à Flora, Scorpius? Proposa soudain Astoria, comme traversée par un éclair de génie.

Scorpius fut tenté de lui lancer un regard assassin, mais se retint pour ne pas que Flora puisse l'interpréter contre elle. Il s'essuya la bouche avec les coins de sa serviette et se leva.

- Bonne idée...

- Nous vous appellerons pour le dessert!

Flora hésita un instant avant de se lever à son tour, ses petites anglaises blondes sautillant autour de son visage, les paupières toujours baissées. Scorpius la mena dans l'entrée où il prit le manteau de la jeune fille avant de lui tendre galamment. Puis il enfila sa veste et ils sortirent dans le jardin.

C'était Astoria qui s'en occupait, et il fallait dire qu'en ce début de printemps, il laissait un peu à désirer. Les mauvaises herbes grimpaient le long des rosiers dont les fleurs avaient du mal à s'épanouir. Le lierre dévorait les murs de la maison et les haies qui l'écartaient du regard des Moldus de Tinworth. L'herbe était trop haute et les bottines claires de Flora se teintèrent vite de vert.

- Et voilà la fierté de ma mère. Son jardin sauvage et mal entretenu...

Flora fit le tour du jardin de ses grands yeux sombres, un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Je l'aime bien, moi... Ça change des buissons propres et nets et des parterres de fleurs bien rangées dans des carrés de terre.

Scorpius fut surpris d'entendre une voix si claire dans un corps si sérieux. Sans un mot, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entraîna Flora à sa suite dans le grand jardin.

- Ma mère était ravie d'avoir des invités, commença-t-il d'une voix un peu mal assurée. On en a rarement.

- Ton père traîne malheureusement ses erreurs derrière lui.

Scorpius tourna vivement la tête vers elle et fut stupéfait par l'intensité du regard que Flora avait posé sur lui.

_La dispute avait éclaté deux jours après que Scorpius soit rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Errant dans la grande maison à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour se changer les idées, il avait fini par passer devant le bureau paternel où ses parents parlaient plus fort que d'habitude._

_- Drago, _**pour une fois **_que c'est _**moi **_qui fais un caprice!_

_- Rien à faire! avait grondé Drago en se levant de son siège, comme un gamin qui refuse d'aller en colle. Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai horreur des dîners mondains... Si c'est pour qu'on me regarde encore une fois comme un monstre! Non merci!_

_Scorpius s'était fait tout petit et s'était silencieusement approché de la porte._

_- Mais il ne s'agit pas de dîner mondain! _

_La voix d'Astoria avait monté de deux octaves._

_- Il s'agit juste d'inviter les Fibble et leur fille à déjeuner chez nous samedi... _

_- Je ne les connais pas!_

_- Mais enfin, bien sûr que si! Adelaide et moi sommes amies depuis une dizaine d'années... Je vais prendre le thé chez elle deux fois par mois! Il est grand temps qu'on leur rende la pareille!_

_- Et pourquoi faut-il que je sois là?! Tu ne peux pas juste inviter ta copine à boire un thé toi aussi? Il faut absolument que je subisse la torture d'être regardé de travers pendant des heures?_

_Il y avait eu un long silence. Quand Astoria reprit la parole, Scorpius fut stupéfait de la dureté qui habitait sa voix._

_- Mis à part le fait que Gustave Fibble pourrait vouloir investir un paquet de Gallions à Gringotts s'il te parlait deux minutes, j'aimerais montrer à ma _**copine**_, comme tu dis, que mon mari est un homme dont je suis fière, et qu'on a tous les deux la chance d'avoir un fils formidable._

_Un nouveau silence s'était ensuite installé. Scorpius retenait sa respiration, certain que son souffle pouvait être entendu jusqu'au bout de leur grand jardin._

_- Si tu veux regagner la confiance d'autres personnes que les gobelins pour qui tu travailles, Drago, je te conseille vivement de sortir de ta prison. Parce que je commence à en avoir assez d'y vivre moi aussi._

_Scorpius avait admiré sa mère. Elle était la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir rappeler à Drago Malefoy qu'il était un paria sans finir assommée contre un mur. Ce dernier reprit enfin la parole, avec une voix si soumise que Scorpius aurait pu en rire._

_- Très bien, invitons les Fibble, comme tu veux, je m'en fiche de toute façon... _

_Avec un petit soupir satisfait, Astoria avait quitté la pièce si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir Scorpius se faufiler derrière un rideau._

Un très long silence s'installa entre Scorpius et Flora. L'esprit du jeune homme tournoyait à toute allure, lui donnant presque le vertige. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de son père et de sa réputation, encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Et pourtant, Flora, son air sérieux et son honnêteté lui plaisaient. Elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir peur de lui ou de vouloir l'éviter. Non, elle restait à une distance respectable de lui, apparemment à l'aise, ses yeux se posant sur le grand saule pleureur qui régnait sur le fond du jardin.

- Ça fait un moment que je t'observe, Scorpius Malefoy, dit-elle enfin. Tu as toujours l'air si seul...

Scorpius essaya de mettre de côté la surprise de découvrir la perspicacité et la franchise de la jeune fille et ricana d'un air sombre.

- Comme c'est bizarre, ironisa-t-il.

Flora ne répondit rien, et il s'observèrent un long moment, plantés devant le saule pleureur. Elle ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche, se résigna à chaque fois comme si elle ne trouvait pas de mot qui lui plaisait, pour finir par lui dire calmement:

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de gens qui te craignent, à Poudlard... Mais ceux qui te côtoient un minimum savent que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se tut un bref instant, avant de répondre dans un souffle:

- Quand tu parles, dans la salle commune, je t'écoute... Quand tu es assis dans la Grande Salle, je te regarde...

Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans ses deux pupilles claires.

- Je le sens, c'est tout.

Il n'y avait aucune gêne dans la voix de la jeune fille, même si elle venait presque de lui faire une déclaration. Enfin, c'est comme ça que Scorpius le prit avec sa faible expérience des relations garçon-fille, et il ne pensait pas se tromper. Elle ne rougissait plus, n'hésitait pas. Elle attendait, c'est tout.

Scorpius la regardait sans savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi franc et clairvoyant. Et elle n'avait pas peur de lui... Elle non plus.

S'il y avait plus de trois personnes à Poudlard qui n'avaient pas de préjugés contre lui, peut-être qu'il lui serait possible de pouvoir se montrer tel qu'il était. Ce que Flora venait de lui dire mit en marche ses méninges. Scorpius commença à se persuader que si d'autres filles que Rose osaient l'approcher, il en trouverait sans doute une qui sentirait encore meilleur que la jolie Serdaigle... Et tandis que la bête dans son ventre commençait à hurler son horreur, Scorpius finit par se dire que Flora était peut-être l'antidote à l'obsession qui le prenait chaque fois que son esprit n'était plus occupé par rien. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire disparaître cet animal parasite qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines...

- Moi, par contre, je ne te connais quasiment pas... finit-il par murmurer, le regard un peu perdu.

Il ajouta avec un petit sourire, un sourire de séducteur qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'afficher et qui pourtant lui sembla naturel, qu'il aimerait lui poser quelques questions... Pour qu'ils apprennent à mieux se connaître. Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, et il l'entraîna sous le saule pleureur, sur le petit banc de pierre.

Ils discutèrent très longtemps. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Scorpius réussit même à se convaincre que Flora représentait pour lui autre chose qu'une bouée de sauvetage. Quand Astoria les appela pour le dessert, il était persuadé qu'il avait envie de la revoir très vite.

Le soir même, après que les Fibble soient partis et qu'il soit resté assez longtemps au rez-de-chaussée pour entendre son père admettre que l'après-midi aurait pu être pire, Scorpius grimpa dans sa chambre et s'attela à l'écriture d'une lettre. Il y donnait rendez-vous à Flora deux jours plus tard, chez lui, pour une promenade dans le village...

Deux jours, pas plus tard. Sinon, Scorpius craignait que sa sage décision d'éloigner ses pensées le plus possible de Rose Weasley ne cède à la terrible obsession qui l'habitait depuis des semaines.


	7. Poignard

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos:

Un chapitre méga-déprime, désolée! J'espère vous poster quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux pour Noël ;)

J'aimerais bien connaître vos théories pour la suite... On en discute dans les reviews?

**Chapitre 07:**

**Poignard**

Rose trébucha lorsque les portes du train s'ouvrirent. Les élèves derrière elle poussaient pour pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible, comme s'ils avaient rêvé pendant tout le voyage de se retrouver sous la pluie. Elle réussit tout de même à ne pas complètement s'écraser sur le sol et fit rapidement quelques pas pour laisser la descente du train libre d'accès. Presque aussitôt, elle se mit à scruter la foule de ses deux grands yeux bleus cernés de violet. Tout le monde pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment reposée pendant les vacances... Elle avait tenté de tromper ses insomnies en révisant ses BUSE jour et nuit.

Elle fut très vite rejointe par Phylis et Morgan avec qui elle avait partagé son compartiment depuis la gare de King's Cross. Mais elle ne les vit pas. Elle continua de chercher Scorpius dans la masse floue des élèves. La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur eux rendait sa tâche encore plus difficile, mais elle était certaine de pouvoir le reconnaître même s'il avait fait nuit. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Morgan et Phylis, exaspérées par son manque de réaction, s'étaient éclipsées. Rose ne répondit qu'un léger « Mmh mmh » quand elles lui dirent qu'elle n'aurait qu'à les rejoindre plus tard.

Cependant, quand ce fut Albus qui vint se poster à sa droite, elle tourna la tête et lui adressa un faible sourire. Il lui lança un regard éloquent et elle chuchota :

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage de lui demander...

- Mais bien sûr que si... lui répondit Albus en secouant la tête.

- Je n'ai déjà pas osé le chercher dans le train!

Rose se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Albus mit une main apaisante sur son épaule et chercha son regard.

- Tu étais pourtant si sûre de toi, il y a quelques heures...

- C'était complètement différent! protesta la Serdaigle en rougissant.

_Rose discutait depuis plus de deux heures avec Morgan et Phylis quand la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle s'attendait presque à voir le Serpentard qui hantait son esprit surgir à côté d'elle. Mais elle ne fut pas totalement rassurée en voyant Albus, qui affichait un grand sourire de conspirateur._

_- Pardonnez-moi, Mesdemoiselles, je vous emprunte la rouquine quelques minutes._

_Morgan rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est tout ce que Rose eut le temps de voir avant qu'Albus ne la prenne par le bras et l'entraîne dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Elle avait eu beau se débattre, Albus avait une poigne de fer, et il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils atteignirent la compartiment des préfets, vide pour le moment._

_- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux? s'exclama Rose une fois libérée. Si tu voulais me parler, tu pouvais le faire devant mes amies, je..._

_- Elle savent que tu craques pour le beau Scorpius?_

_Ce fut au tour de Rose de prendre une teinte cramoisie. Elle se renfrogna._

_- ...Non. _

_- Bien, il fallait donc vraiment qu'on soit tranquille._

_Il prit place tranquillement sur l'un des sièges rembourrés du compartiment et tapota le tissu à sa droite pour que Rose l'y rejoigne. Elle resta debout et croisa les bras._

_- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé? dit-il sans s'en offusquer._

_Rose soupira, ses yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre._

_- Que ça ne servait à rien de me torturer l'esprit toutes les nuits pour quelque chose qui n'était peut-être pas grave, et qu'il fallait que je lui demande pourquoi il refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis mars..._

_- Quand vas-tu aller lui parler?_

_- Dès qu'on sera arrivés à Pré-au-Lard._

_- Pourquoi pas maintenant?_

_Le teint de Rose avait commencé à tourner au violet._

_- C'est pour te donner le temps de changer d'avis?_

_- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Al!_

- Rosie, tu t'enfonces. Il n'y avait rien de différent. Ta décision semblait inébranlable...

- Tu crois que je prends la pluie pour le plaisir? J'attends qu'il sorte du train! Je ne vois ce qu'il te faut pour être plus inébranlable!

Elle tenta d'ignorer le petit rire amusé d'Albus. Puis elle ajouta, un ton plus bas:

- J'ai juste peur que les mots se coincent dans ma gorge quand je croiserai son regard...

- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. De toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit tu continues à ne plus dormir.

Rose lui fit une grimace et reporta son attention sur les élèves qui continuaient de descendre du train. Elle fouillait des yeux l'avant du Poudlard Express quand Albus lui indiqua du menton un wagon qui se trouvait sur leur gauche.

Sans même le chercher, ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par sa chevelure blonde. Rose prit une grande respiration, dégagea un peu son visage de son épaisse capuche et se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves, sentant derrière elle qu'Albus la suivait du regard. Elle reformulait les phrases qu'elle allait lui dire et espérait qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas en courant quand elle ouvrirait la bouche.

Elle s'approchait. Il souriait. Elle voyait clairement son visage clair au-dessus de la nuée de têtes inconnues qui l'empêchaient d'avancer plus vite. Il se mit à rire. Oh Merlin, il riait... elle allait complètement casser l'ambiance en arrivant.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille tant que les choses n'auraient pas été mises au clair. Forte de cette idée, elle redoubla l'allure.

Rose émergea enfin du nuage de robes de sorciers et ouvrit la bouche en un sourire, mais les mots ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Au contraire, ils plongèrent le long de sa gorge pour venir s'écraser au fond de son estomac.

Jamais elle ne lui poserait la question. Pas parce qu'elle avait peur, non. Pas non plus parce qu'elle voulait éviter de le froisser.

Mais parce qu'il venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle.

Le cœur de Rose rata plusieurs battements, et ce n'est que quand une douleur aiguë survint dans sa poitrine qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Lentement, son regard bleu se posa sur l'immonde créature qui lui avait volé son rêve. Et elle était bel et bien immonde. Une blonde avec des frisettes, bien à l'abri sous son parapluie à _lui_, un visage beaucoup trop fin pour ses yeux beaucoup trop grands.

Scorpius lui dit quelque chose à voix basse et elle esquissa un sourire amusé.

Alors, sans prévenir, le cœur de Rose se remit à battre, à un rythme effrayant, si fort qu'elle aurait voulu se l'arracher de la poitrine pour le balancer sur le couple qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il baissa les yeux et prit la main de la voleuse, avant de commencer sa marche vers le château.

Rose les regarda partir avec le reste des élèves qui étaient descendus du train. Quand ils disparurent derrière les arbres, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues blanches.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle plantée sur le quai de la gare, les bras pendant le long du corps, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur le petit sentier où il avait disparu... elle ne saurait le dire.

Rose ne se réveilla de sa léthargie qu'une fois allongée sur son lit. Elle se souvenait juste que quelqu'un l'avait prise par le bras et qu'on l'avait faite passer du froid au chaud, de l'humide au sec. Ses yeux semblèrent soudain reprendre vie et elle les posa sur les rideaux bleus de son lit à baldaquins, sur le marbre blanc du sol et les visages inquiets de Morgan et Phylis.

- Ça va, Rose...? Tu veux qu'on aille voir l'infirmière...? demanda la voix douce de Morgan.

Rose mit un certain temps avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle sentit l'eau froide qui gonflait sa chevelure.

- Douche, réussit-elle seulement à dire d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se redressa avec la mécanique d'un automate, attrapa son peignoir et se dirigea dans la salle de bains dont elle ferma la porte à clé. Complètement absente, elle se déshabilla, entra dans l'une des deux douches et tourna le robinet. Aussitôt, de l'eau chaude coula à flots sur ses cheveux glacés et son corps frigorifié.

Cette eau brûlante lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique qui lui fit réaliser que son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle porta une main à sa bouche, son horreur clairement peinte sur son visage blême.

Scorpius fréquentait une fille. Et ce n'était pas elle. Et cette fille, cette veinarde, ce véritable cauchemar ambulant pouvait le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser... Goûter aux lèvres fines dont Rose rêvait toutes les nuits...

Les larmes, qu'elle croyait épuisées, revinrent assaillir ses yeux avec plus de force que la première fois, et Rose ne tenta même pas de retenir ses sanglots. Elle pleurait, et son coeur lui faisait mal. Son corps alla s'appuyer contre le mur de marbre de la petite cabine et la jeune fille se laissa glisser jusqu'à se rouler en boule sur le sol inondé de la douche.

Elle pleurait quand elle sortit de la douche, deux heures plus tard.

Elle pleurait toujours en s'enveloppant dans son peignoir, et elle pleurait encore en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que la fatigue finisse par l'emporter sur les larmes... Bien que ses amies furent certaines de l'avoir entendue pleurer dans son sommeil.


	8. Boomerang

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos:

L'élan de haine envers moi qu'a soulevé la publication du dernier chapitre m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur! Allez, pour vous consoler, un chapitre beaucoup plus prometteur pour l'avenir... Quoique vraiment court. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs! J'espèce que la suite vous plaira...

**Chapitre 08:**

**Boomerang**

Depuis que la fragile main de Flora s'était glissée dans la sienne, Scorpius avait senti que la population de Poudlard ne le regardait plus du même œil ; se promener avec une poupée avait adouci son image. On lui adressait plus facilement la parole. On s'écartait moins quand il arrivait.

On lui souriait, même, parfois.

Scorpius lui-même souriait de plus en plus souvent. David était d'ailleurs tout électrisé par cette soudaine joie de vivre de la part de son meilleur ami. Lors de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait réussi à faire que Scorpius puisse discuter avec quelques-uns des autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et cela s'était très bien passé. Peut-être même que le jeune Malefoy tenterait de nouveau sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard à la rentrée suivante.

Oui, pour Scorpius Malefoy, la vie se faisait plus douce.

Et pourtant, il n'en était pas plus heureux.

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis le début de la semaine, Flora l'accompagna jusque devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Là, au milieu de la foule des cinquième année anxieux, elle lâcha la main de Scorpius et le laissa poser un très discret baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, préférant concentrer son regard ailleurs. Puis sans un mot, elle rejoignit son amie et toutes deux s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs menant aux cachots.

Et encore une fois, Scorpius ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves qui se tassaient devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Il bouscula Albus Potter, s'excusa d'un sourire et se planta à côté de David.

- Un problème, Scorpius?

David le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé. Scorpius lui répondit sèchement:

- Aucun. A part que je suis complètement naze en Botanique et que je n'ai absolument rien révisé.

- Tu devrais pourtant être devenu un expert à force de t'occuper de Petite Fleur.

Scorpius roula des yeux et une petite fossette se creusa dans sa joue. David appelait Flora « Petite Fleur » depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Et vu que c'était ridicule c'était évidemment devenu son surnom officiel. Mais très vite le léger sourire de Scorpius s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine beaucoup plus sombre. Il croisa les bras.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas très bon non plus pour m'occuper des fleurs, alors...

David fit une petite grimace.

- Ah...? Tu ne crois pas que...

Et puis, il y eut une espèce d'explosion, un nuage de fumée rouge et quand Scorpius tourna la tête, il fit face à un David dont les oreilles faisaient la taille de deux bébés dauphins. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que le principal concerné ne pousse un hurlement et que la foule d'élèves n'explose de rire.

- Qui m'a fait ça?! s'exclama David en tournant dans tous les sens, ses oreilles flottant au vent.

- Je suis vraiment désolée!

Scorpius cessa de rire aussitôt. La bête qu'il tentait difficilement de dompter hurla dans son ventre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Weasley?!

Rose Weasley se précipita sur lui, sa baguette à la main. Son visage arborait le plus voyant des rouges, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur paniquée. Albus Potter la suivait de près, secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux.

- Oh, Sterne, je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée... Je te jure que ce n'était pas toi que je visais... C'est ce crétin qui m'a énervée, (elle désigna Albus d'un doigt qui portait toute la culpabilité de l'univers) et il a réussi à éviter mon sortilège... Désolée!

Albus explosa de rire. Rose se tourna vers lui et lui flanqua sans autre préambule un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. Scorpius écarquilla les yeux devant la colère de la jeune fille, mais Albus se contenta de se plier en deux et de réduire de nouveau son rire au silence. Même la colère de David s'était évanouie devant la hargne de la jeune Weasley.

- Je vais t'arranger ça en deux minutes, laisse-moi faire.

Les joues toujours rouges, elle s'approcha davantage et se glissa entre David et Scorpius.

Si ce dernier n'avait pas eu un minimum de sang-froid, il se serait jeté sur elle pour enfouir son nez dans son épaisse chevelure. Avec un pincement d'horreur, il eut l'impression d'être un vampire pour qui la simple odeur du sang suffit à éveiller la faim. Rose dégageait un parfum si enivrant qu'il était étonnant que tout le hall ne se soit pas évanoui sous le choc. Comment faisaient-ils tous pour rester stoïques quand elle était là?!

Ses yeux gris étaient fixés sur les boucles roux sombre qui descendaient jusque dans le creux des reins de la jeune fille. Et tandis qu'elle s'activait pour immobiliser un David grincheux et rendre une taille normale à ses oreilles, Scorpius se surprit à détailler chacune des courbes de la jeune fille. Ses mollets ronds moulés dans des collants noirs, ses poignets potelés effectuant des gestes précis, la silhouette de sa taille qu'on devinait sous sa robe de sorcière... Et il aperçut une deuxième fois, entre deux mèches de cheveux, les trois petits grains de beauté qui étaient certainement la source de l'odeur enchanteresse...

- Ça devrait aller, maintenant... Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée...

Scorpius sortit de sa contemplation et leva la tête. Il croisa le regard émeraude d'Albus Potter et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Son hilarité avait complètement disparu, remplacée par une expression de pure surprise. Ses yeux brillaient même de gourmandise, Scorpius en était quasiment certain.

Et soudain, l'idée qu'Albus Potter ait pu le voir en train d'admirer les formes de sa cousine traversa le cerveau du jeune Malefoy. Il sentit ses joues prendre feu mais essaya de garder un minimum de contenance en soutenant le regard du Gryffondor.

Leur échange sembla durer une éternité. Dans un monde très très lointain, Scorpius crut entendre David et Rose se dire des propos nerveux. Et puis, elle entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, le visage déformée par la fureur.

Elle enfonça son index dans le torse d'Albus.

- Et TOI, la prochaine fois que tu me sors des absurdités pareilles, je peux te jurer que ta mère aura un long puzzle à faire avant de pouvoir te reconnaître!

Albus ne baissa pas tout de suite les yeux. Il attrapa doucement le poignet de sa cousine et posa enfin son regard sur elle, avec une expression si douce que la jeune fille en perdit son vocabulaire.

- Rose, calme-toi. Je suis désolé.

La jeune fille sembla satisfaite. Scorpius aurait adoré pouvoir demander à David comment il se sentait mais son nez était irrémédiablement attiré par la source du parfum entêtant. Rose grogna quelque chose entre ses dents et tourna la tête. Son regard croisa celui de Scorpius.

Choc électrique.

Aussitôt, Scorpius regarda ailleurs. Les moulures dans les portes de la Grande Salle furent soudain d'un intérêt peu commun. Il détailla chacune d'elles jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Londubat arrive, portant une pile de parchemins, et leur ouvre la salle. Scorpius se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa place et tenta de se calmer. Mais impossible.

S'il avait porté la moindre attention au monde alentours, il aurait très bien pu voir Albus Potter se remettre à rire silencieusement depuis sa place.

Merlin, il avait suffi d'un regard pour que la bête au fond de lui se remette à rugir de toutes ses forces. Lui qui avait tenté depuis près de deux mois de l'ignorer!

Abattu, il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses deux mains et ferma les yeux.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Tant qu'il serait à Poudlard, susceptible de la croiser, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. L'idée de quitter l'école pour aller à Durmstrang ou à Beauxbatons lui traversa un instant l'esprit.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Scorpius Malefoy ne devait pas être amoureux de...

- Et merde...

Il jura à voix haute et son front heurta la table à laquelle il était assis.

Il l'avait dit.

La bête au fond de lui se mit à ronronner de plaisir.


	9. Hopes and Fears

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-propos

Allez, pour la nouvelle année, un chapitre deux fois plus long que d'habitude! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, je vous laisse juge...

Bonne année 2009 à tous!

**Chapitre 09**

**Hopes and Fears  
**

Même si chacun des petits-enfants commençait à avoir sa propre vie, le Terrier restait le théâtre de dizaines d'allées et venues pendant l'été, au grand plaisir de Molly qui accueillait toute sa petite famille avec des montagnes de pancakes et des trésors de jeux. Comme Rose se le disait souvent, seuls ses cheveux gris et les deux rides qui avaient creusés le coin de ses yeux pouvaient trahir son âge. Sa grand-mère était sans doute la plus dynamiques des mamies d'Angleterre. Rose n'aurait peut-être pas pu en dire autant de son grand-père ; Arthur passait le plus clair de sa journée à roupiller dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, la _Gazette_ du jour étalée sur son ventre comme une petite couverture. Quand il ne dormait pas, il bricolait dans son immense garage ou s'occupait du potager qu'il essayait de soigner sans aucun artifice magique. C'était un grand-père passionné et passionnant. Adorable.

Cela faisait une semaine que Rose et Hugo avaient investi le Terrier. D'abord accompagnés par Fred et Roxanne, ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux depuis deux jours et attendaient l'arrivée imminente des enfants Potter.

Pour le moment, ils étaient tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de leurs grands-parents. Il était déjà tard dans la matinée, presque onze heures, mais Molly avait cessé de les gronder sur leurs levers tardifs depuis plus de dix ans, voyant que cela ne menait à rien. Elle s'affairait aux fourneaux, faisant cuire une demie douzaine d'œufs au plat.

Rose observait chaque petit détail de la pièce. Elle adorait le Terrier ; où qu'on pose le regard, il y avait quelque chose à regarder. Et puis elle y était toujours sereine.

- On parle de votre mère dans la _Gazette_...

Rose et Hugo se tournèrent vers leur grand-père qui posa son journal à plat sur la table et désigna un article du doigt.

- Elle ne nous a pas dit qu'on allait parler d'elle! s'exclama Hugo en se précipitant à côté d'Arthur.

- Maman est un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère, Hugo, soupira Rose. On parle d'elle trois fois par mois.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir son frère lui tirer la langue et se pencha au travers de la table pour survoler l'article.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent cette fois-ci, Papy? demanda-t-elle.

Arthur réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Une histoire de réforme de la loi sur les associations de sorciers... « _Depuis 1997, époque noire de l'histoire de la Magie, personne ne s'était de nouveau penché sur la loi Krimnus. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que les sorciers désireux de monter une association devaient se retrousser les manches et fournir une centaine de pièces justificatives, parmi lesquelles dix étaient presque impossibles à trouver. _»

- Personne n'avait modifié cette loi?! s'exclama Rose, surprise. Moi qui croyait que Kingsley avait pensé à tout!

- Oh, tu sais, Kingsley a réussi à changer la plupart des choses que les Mangemorts avaient mises en place. Les choses les plus essentielles. Il a aussi réussi à changer les mentalités sur plusieurs aspects...

- On sait tout ça, Papy! s'impatienta Hugo. Quand est-ce qu'ils parlent de Maman?

Arthur poussa un petit soupir et échangea un regard amusé avec Rose. Il reprit sa lecture.

- « _Le problème est désormais réglé grâce à Hermione Weasley, Directrice du Bureau de Création et d'Application des Lois Magiques, l'une de ses nombreuses fonctions au sein du Ministère._

_- J'ai vraiment eu du mal à en croire mes yeux! nous dit-elle. Je rédigeais une mise à jour des Lois Magiques lorsque je me suis arrêtée sur la loi Krimnus. Nous l'avions laisser passer entre les mailles du filet du renouveau... Les Mangemorts, nous explique-t-elle, l'avaient écrite afin de pouvoir contrôler chaque réunion de sorciers et de pouvoir endiguer toute résistance à la racine. Chose légèrement stupide car quelle organisation de résistance risquerait de s'engager dans des procédures administratives pour devenir légale aux yeux de ses ennemis...? Résultat, aujourd'hui encore, le Ministère empêche sans le savoir des sorciers et sorcières de se réunir, portant atteinte au droit de réunion et de discussion de chacun._

_Désormais, les associations n'ont plus qu'une dizaine de formulaires à remplir afin d'être reconnues aux yeux du Ministère. Mrs Weasley ajoute:_

_- Nous allons bien entendu passer les Lois magiques au peigne fin pour savoir s'il reste ou non d'autres écrits Mangemorts dans notre monde juridique. Il est hors de question que la moindre trace du passage des mages noirs subsistent encore dans notre code du droit magique d'ici la fin de la semaine. _»

Un petit silence s'installa par la suite. Rose regagna son siège.

- Ils vont sans doute nous hanter encore un moment, ces Mangemorts... soupira Arthur en tournant la page du journal. M'enfin, pas de grand mage noir en vue cette fois-ci, et Vous-Savez-Qui est mort sous mes yeux.

- Vos œufs sont prêts! s'exclama Molly en jetant un regard outré à son mari.

Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de la guerre. Ni de la mort. Le regard de Rose alla discrètement se poser sur l'horloge merveilleuse de sa grand-mère, à huit aiguilles, à côté de laquelle était posée celle portant le nom de son oncle Fred. Molly l'avait retirée de l'horloge des années auparavant, et pourtant elle brillait de la même lueur métallique que les autres ; Rose savait que tous les soirs, avant d'aller se coucher, sa grand-mère astiquait avec soin cette aiguille pour qu'elle ne prenne pas la poussière.

- Vous vous dépêchez de manger; Ginny arrive pour le déjeuner, je veux que vous soyez habillés quand elle sera là!

Hugo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plongea goulument dans son assiette. Rose, qui avait apparemment été un peu mieux éduquée, tenta de manger en mêlant rapidité et propreté. C'était délicieux, comme d'habitude. Elle se saisit de son verre de jus d'orange et en but une longue gorgée.

- Tiens, en parlant d'être hantés par des Mangemorts... On parle aussi de Drago Malefoy.

Rose avala de travers et toussa bruyamment. Les regards des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se posèrent sur elle d'un air étonné. Molly s'approcha et tapota doucement son dos.

- J'ai dit de manger vite ; pas de vous étouffer!

Rose se maudit. Rien qu'à entendre le nom du père elle s'étranglait... Heureusement que son fils n'apparaissait pas dans le journal. Elle n'aurait peut-être même pas survécu...

Elle n'était plus du tout sereine. Rose était nerveuse. Elle avait tout fait depuis trois mois pour ne plus penser à lui. Et voilà qu'en vacances chez ses grands-parents on lui ramenait son nom sur un plateau d'argent. Son nom de famille, certes, mais c'était suffisant pour que son moral descende en flèche.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois-ci, pour qu'on parle de lui? demanda Hugo en exhibant le contenu de sa bouche sans la moindre gêne.

- Apparemment... quelque chose de plutôt positif...

Rose leva deux yeux pleins d'espoir vers son grand-père, et se maudit aussitôt. Elle n'avait plus à espérer quoi que ce soit. A quoi cela servirait, maintenant, que les Weasley accorde du crédit à Drago Malefoy? Rien du tout. Elle tenta de se concentrer au maximum sur le beurre qui fondait sur son toast chaud. Pourtant, une partie d'elle continuait de vouloir qu'Arthur continue la lecture et admette que Drago Malefoy pouvait faire de bonnes choses.

- Une grande compagnie de fabrication de chaudrons a investi une grosse somme à Gringotts en achetant plusieurs actions... Du blabla économique auquel je ne comprend pas grand chose, mais apparemment l'argent en question va permettre à Gringotts de s'enrichir davantage sur le long terme. Et tout le monde sait que plus la banque magique se porte bien, le mieux les sorciers peuvent vivre...

- Et qu'est-ce que Drago Malefoy a à voir là-dedans?

Rose sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et détailla chaque miette qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

- Et bien apparemment, Hugo, il est le conseiller qui a mené les négociations entre la banque et l'entreprise à terme.

- Pff, ils ne sont pas stupides à Gringotts, grogna Hugo. Engager un ancien Mangemort, c'est facile pour convaincre les gens d'investir. Il n'a qu'à montrer sa Marque des Ténèbres, et on lui cède n'importe quoi, histoire de ne pas être maudit sur des générations.

Sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, Rose sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Heureusement pour elle, quelques boucles tombaient devant son visage et elle put les essuyer discrètement.

- C'est bien connu que les Gobelins ont peu de scrupules et engagent ceux qui peuvent leur rapporter le plus d'argent. Mais tout de même. Je ne pense pas que le directeur des chaudrons Fibble ait simplement eu peur de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Rose se leva d'un bond, manquant de renverser sa chaise.

- Il va être midi, je monte m'habiller.

Elle manqua de faire exploser son assiette en la posant dans l'évier et se rua dans la cage d'escalier sans un regard au reste de sa famille. Elle enrageait. Elle sentait le sang affluer à son visage, et marteler les marches en faisant le plus de bruit possible lui faisait un bien fou. Une fois arrivée dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et tenta de digérer la nouvelle.

_Cette fille_ était la fille du directeur de l'une des entreprises magiques les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. Son père et Drago Malefoy devaient bien s'entendre, vu qu'ils venaient de sceller un accord plutôt puissant, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Les Fibble allaient être pour eux la promesse d'un pardon social. Grâce à eux, les Malefoy allaient se racheter.

Et elle, Rose Weasley, portait un nom qui l'empêcherait à jamais d'être plus qu'une simple camarade de classe. Les Malefoy et les Weasley étaient condamnés à être unis dans le mépris et la méfiance.

Rose prit son oreiller, le plaqua sur son visage et cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle donnait de grands coups de pied au plancher, enfonçaient ses ongles dans le tissu de l'oreiller, hurlait jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se vident entièrement.

Une fois calmée, elle se redressa vivement, prit des vêtements propres et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Les sourcils froncés, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Histoire de voir si elle était vraiment un cas désespéré.

Non. Elle était plutôt jolie, dans le genre potelée. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus et des taches de rousseur en nombre raisonnable, une couleur de cheveux qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs, même chez les Weasley (bien qu'Harry ait un jour trouvé que c'était la couleur des cheveux de sa mère... ce que tout le monde avait trouvé très bizarre, Ron le premier). Bon, elle avait peut-être deux ou trois kilos de trop, elle trouvait ses hanches trop larges et ses jambes trop courtes... Mais elle était jolie.

Bien. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour Monsieur Malefoy? Elle serait parfaite pour tous les autres. Fini les queues de cheval lâche, les vêtements choisis à la va-vite et l'absence de maquillage. Peut-être même que Daniel Didgeon se déciderait enfin à lui proposer un rendez-vous, depuis le temps qu'il la dévorait des yeux.

Rose passa un temps fou dans la salle de bains. Elle ne réagit qu'à peine en entendant Hugo lui dire, derrière la porte, que Ginny et ses enfants étaient arrivés. Quand elle en sortit, une odeur de tourte flottait déjà dans la maison, annonçant le début imminent du déjeuner.

Elle réajusta son bandeau dans ses cheveux et descendit dans la cuisine. Ginny et Lily aidaient Molly à mettre la table. Albus était adossé contre le montant de la porte menant au salon, les bras croisés. Il avait mis ses lunettes, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais sauf en présence de sa mère. Dès que Rose pénétra dans la pièce, il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire amical se mua en expression d'agréable surprise.

- Et bah dis donc, Rose, les vacances te vont à ravir.

**.:~#~:.**

Il faisait nuit. Le ciel noir s'étendait au-dessus de la campagne anglaise, constellé de milliers d'étoiles. Allongés sur une couverture en patchwork, Rose et Albus appréciaient en silence le calme, après un dîner plein de rires, de cris et de débats enthousiastes. Au loin, on entendait Lily et Hugo parler dans la cuisine, au milieu des cliquetis de vaisselle. Arthur somnolait déjà sur son fauteuil. Molly mettait de l'ordre dans ses albums photos. Tout était calme et parfait.

- Tu sais si Teddy prévoit de passer...? demanda Rose en tournant la tête vers son cousin.

- Non, j'en sais rien... D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, sa formation de Médicomage est éreintante. Il veut se spécialiser dans les blessures par créatures magiques, c'est la branche la plus pointue...

Rose sentait bien qu'Albus était un peu déçu. Tout le monde dans la famille adorait Teddy, mais les trois Potter le considéraient vraiment comme un grand frère. Ils avaient grandi avec lui.

- Et James? continua Rose d'une voix un peu plus douce. Il n'est pas venu...

Albus eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Môssieur James s'est offert un mois de vacances avec son cher Zack. Ils sont partis faire le tour de l'Irlande. Il y a eu une grosse dispute à la maison, Maman ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle le trouvait trop jeune, et Papa ne voulait pas qu'il dilapide toutes ses économies en écumant des pubs.

- Et comment ça s'est fini...?

- Ben... James leur a répondu que c'était à lui de décider de ce qu'il devait faire de ses économies, qu'il était majeur et que de toute façon, à son âge, Papa avait passé des mois à faire du camping et à bouffer des racines en se promenant dans tout le pays... Papa n'a pas aimé le mot « promener ».

Rose fit une grimace. Ses parents lui avaient raconté leurs aventures pendant la guerre. Et elle était certaine que si elle avait elle-même utilisé le terme de promenade pour qualifier leur galère, sa mère l'aurait giflée.

- Il a dû dire ça sur le coup de la colère... Je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas, tenta Rose.

- Evidemment qu'il ne le pensait pas, s'énerva Albus, mais c'était la goutte d'eau. James est plus fier qu'un hippogriffe, il fait toujours des trucs bizarres et s'énerve quand on critique ce qu'il fait. C'est un crétin.

Il y eut un petit silence. Rose ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle continua de regarder Albus dont l'expression s'adoucit au bout d'un moment.

- Mais je crois, reprit-il, que c'est sa façon à lui de se démarquer... Je veux dire...

Il hésita un instant avant de lui aussi tourner la tête. Il regarda Rose dans les yeux, et termina, avec un sourire un peu triste:

- C'est pas facile d'être le fils de Harry Potter...

Rose lui rendit exactement le même sourire et posa sa main sur celle de son cousin. Tous les Weasley de la nouvelle génération portaient depuis leur naissance un nom synonyme de combats, de résistance et de victoire. Mais il avait un avantage par rapport aux Potter, c'est qu'ils étaient si nombreux que les gens avaient du mal à savoir qui était l'enfant de qui ; si bien qu'ils formaient comme une seule entité. « Les enfants de la famille Weasley ». Un point c'est tout.

Pour les Potter c'était différent ; ils n'étaient que trois et portaient le nom du Survivant, de l'Elu, de celui qui avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort, qui avait été le symbole de l'espoir et de la résistance, de celui qui était devenu à 27 ans le plus jeune Capitaine des Aurors dans l'histoire du Ministère de la Magie, de celui qui continuait toujours de combattre la magie noire et ses partisans. Le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur les enfants de Harry Potter.

- Al, moi je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, sourit Rose.

- Ah mais c'est normal, moi je suis parfait, répondit-il en levant le menton d'un air hautain. Et en parlant de perfection... J'aimerais finir ce que j'essayais de te dire la fois où tu as voulu transformer David Sterne en chauve-souris.

Le sourire de Rose disparut d'un seul coup. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Albus, je crois ne pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que je n'ai pas aimé cette conversation.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je viens de te chiper ta baguette.

Rose porta vivement la main à la poche de son short et poussa un juron. Albus tenait leur deux baguettes dans ses mains avec un sourire victorieux. Il se redressa et les pointa sur sa cousine.

- Maintenant, Miss Weasley, vous allez m'écouter. Je suis certain que mes réflexions logiques vous plairont.

Rose grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et croisa les bras.

- Comme je te le disais l'autre jour, donc, j'ai beaucoup observé Monsieur Malefoy et...

- Moins fort! s'exclama Rose et se redressant vivement et lançant un regard apeuré vers la maison.

- ..._Et_, reprit Albus sans vraiment baisser de ton, je pense que son histoire avec la fleurette c'est de la pure bleusaille. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'embrassent qu'ils s'aiment, tu sais... Et je crois que c'est là que tu m'as interrompu à coups de baguette.

Rose ne répondit rien, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait tous les deux se tenir la main. Ou s'embrasser avant d'aller en cours. Ou se retrouver devant la Grande Salle...

- J'ai horreur d'avoir de faux espoirs, Al, dit-elle à voix basse en regardant les étoiles. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est possible.

- Je ne veux pas te le faire croire. Attends juste deux minutes, laisse-moi parler.

Rose serra les lèvres, le visage triste, refusant de tourner son regard vers Albus.

- Bien. Tu vas peut-être me traiter de curieux maladif ou de voyeur, je n'en sais rien, et pour tout te dire je m'en moque. Mais je suis en cours de Potions avec les Serpentard, et il se trouve que David Sterne est du genre bavard. Bavard bruyant, je précise, si bien qu'en étant à la table devant lui je peux entendre tout ce qu'il dit.

- T'es pire qu'une fille, t'es au courant?

- Oui, merci, sourit Albus. Bref, j'ai clairement entendu que Miss Fibble n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être avec Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait, mais il y avait clairement un lutin dans la marmite parce que ton Serpentard avait l'air énervé. Je crois que leur relation ne va pas passer l'été.

Même si elle refusait de croire ce que disait Albus, Rose sentit un poids énorme disparaître de sa poitrine. Elle eut l'impression de respirer l'air frais de la nuit pour la première fois de la soirée. Mais cela ne réglait rien. _Il_ pourrait rester célibataire toute ça vie que cela ne changerait rien.

- Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, Al...? demanda-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler le fait que ça changeait beaucoup de choses, notamment son nombre d'heures de sommeil.

Albus sembla interloqué. Il la regarda un long moment, cherchant la raison d'un tel détachement. Il comprit bien vite que ce n'en était pas un quand il vit l'air triste et résolu de sa cousine.

- Tu penses qu'il ne te trouve pas jolie...? hasarda-t-il.

- Mais je m'en contrefous qu'il me trouve jolie! explosa Rose. Le problème le plus profond de l'histoire, celui qu'on ne pourra jamais changer, celui qui fait que rien ne sera _jamais_ possible, Al, c'est que je m'appelle Weasley! Et comment il s'appelle, lui? Hein? Tu peux me le dire?

Albus écarquilla les yeux devant une telle violence de paroles. Rose ne se retint plus ; il fallait qu'elle vide son sac, une seconde fois... En espérant que cela lui fasse autant de bien.

- _Jamais_ il ne pourra ne serait-ce que s'imaginer avoir des sentiments pour moi parce que je suis fondamentalement marquée comme... comme je ne sais pas, une fille intouchable et invisible qu'il ne doit jamais considérer autrement que comme une ombre qui passe dans sa vie. Sa famille et lui ont besoin de trouver un moyen de se mettre à briller dans le monde magique. Il a besoin d'une fille banale, une Fibble, une Smith, n'importe qui mais pas quelqu'un dont le nom lui rappellera sans cesse que sa famille a été déshonorée! On nous a raconté, à tous les deux, l'importance de la réputation et de l'honneur chez les Malefoy... Et je ne crois pas que s'intéresser à une Weasley, chez eux, soit très honorable! Alors ARRÊTE de me donner de faux espoirs, Albus! Ça ne sert strictement à _rien_!

Rose avait envie de pleurer. Elle passa ses deux mains sur son visage, puis plongea de nouveau ses pupilles bleues dans les étoiles. Elle venait de demander à Albus de ne plus la faire espérer, et pourtant... _pourtant_...

- Pourtant, reprit Albus d'une voix calme, et ce n'est pas un effet de mon imagination, je l'ai plusieurs fois surpris en fin d'année à te regarder, les yeux dans le vague. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore une grande expérience des sentiments, je te l'accorde. Mais je suis désolé, moi, si je scrutais autant tous les détails physiques d'une fille, c'est parce qu'elle me plairait.

Rose ne répondit rien mais ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

- Alors, excuse-moi, je peux me tromper mais... Peut-être que tout est parfaitement comme tu viens de l'envisager. Peut-être que c'est exactement ce qu'il pense... Et peut-être aussi que malgré tout ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'intéresser à toi.

Rose se redressa d'un bond et planta son regard dans les deux pupilles émeraudes d'Albus. Un long silence s'installa. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le pauvre cœur de Rose se remplit d'adrénaline.

Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Elle l'aurait remarqué, tout de même! Mais... Combien de fois avait-elle évité de le regarder ces dernières semaines? Aurait-elle vraiment pu remarquer quoi que ce soit sans jamais le voir...? Alors, doucement, cruellement et inévitablement, l'espoir naquit de nouveau chez Rose, qui en oublia presque de respirer sous le choc.

...peut-être...

**.:~#~:.**

Il était minuit et demi, et Rose relisait sa lettre pour la centième fois. Assise dans son lit, une seule chandelle allumée, elle ne s'occupait même plus de savoir si Lily dormait ou non. Il fallait agir. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait enfin qu'elle tente de créer un début de relation amicale.

Trop impatiente pour attendre le lever du jour, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée sur la pointe des pieds, réveilla doucement le hibou de la maison et lui confia la mission la plus importante de son existence.

- Porte ça, chuchota-t-elle, à la demeure des Malefoy, à Tinworth... Je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte, mais je te fais confiance...

Le hibou poussa un hululement fatigué et laissa Rose lui attacher la lettre à la patte. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille regardait le hibou s'envoler dans les étoiles, se demandant soudain si elle ne venait pas de faire la chose la plus stupide de sa vie.

Mais deux mots ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête...

...Peut-être.


	10. Mail

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos:

Enfin! Quelque chose commence entre nos deux amoureux coincés... On va bientôt passer à la deuxième phase de leur relation : celle de la séduction et des déclarations!

J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire :) Merci à tous mes reviewers!

**Chapitre 10:**

**Mail...  
**

- Tu es sorti avec la fille des Fibble?!

Scorpius et Astoria tournèrent lentement la tête vers Drago, leurs regards disant clairement « Bienvenue sur Terre, ravis de te voir enfin débarquer ». Le chef de famille leva un peu le menton et se racla la gorge.

- C'est juste que tu es resté très discret sur le sujet...

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit resté discret, tu n'as pas remarqué Maman préparer les faire-parts de mariage?

Scorpius fit semblant de ne pas voir sa mère se tourner vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoirs dans sa relation avec Flora, bien qu'elle n'ait duré que quelques semaines, et elle avait été très déçue en apprenant qu'ils avaient rompu, juste avant les vacances. Scorpius but une gorgée de thé, attendant les réprimandes maternelles, mais elles ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de cela, Astoria poussa un soupir.

- Je continue de penser que tu as fait une erreur. Vous auriez dû rester ensemble. La pauvre Flora a dû avoir le cœur brisé...

- Pas du tout, elle avait même l'air soulagée, si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqua Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Et j'aimerais clore ce sujet, qui de toute façon ne vous regarde pas.

Drago et Astoria échangèrent un regard. Scorpius croqua dans l'une des pâtisseries posées sur la table entre la théière, les toasts et le pot de confiture, s'affala contre le dossier de son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les immenses vitres de la véranda. Il n'aimait pas penser à l'échec qu'avait été sa tentative de distraction. Un petit silence s'installa, durant lequel tous les trois dégustèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Drago reprit la parole.

- Hier, à la banque, plusieurs collègues sont venus me féliciter. La plupart d'entre eux ne savaient même pas que c'était moi qui avait mené les négociations avec l'entreprise de Gustave, ça leur a coupé la chique...

- Mais c'est formidable! s'exclama Astoria. Je t'avais _dit_ que c'était une bonne idée d'inviter les Fibble à déjeuner...

Scorpius tourna la tête et vit son père afficher un sourire résigné. Drago Malefoy ne souriait pas souvent, et quand cela lui arrivait, il rajeunissait de dix ans, ce qui avait toujours un effet étrange sur Scorpius. Comme si ce papa souriant était un parent éloigné qu'il adorait mais qu'il ne voyait jamais...

- Tu n'as pas tout le temps tort, je te l'accorde. Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est que Fleur Weasley est venue me voir.

Scorpius sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger en une fraction de seconde, et il ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Oubliées, les quelques références à sa rupture avec Flora. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement et il s'empara de sa tasse de thé. Il l'avala d'une traite.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait? demanda Astoria, sceptique.

- Figure-toi qu'elle m'a demandé si j'accepterais de travailler avec elle sur son dossier... Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement emballée par cette idée mais vu que j'étais le héros du jour...

Le sourire de Drago disparut presque d'un coup, pour réapparaître aussitôt sur le visage de sa femme.

- Tu vas pouvoir lui prouver que tu fais du bon travail. Oh bien sûr, j'imagine que ça ne va pas se passer dans une ambiance très amicale, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Drago amorcer une grimace, mais je suis sûre que ça ne peut être que positif pour toi.

Elle s'empara de nouveau de sa tasse et sourit.

- Je devrais inviter mes amies à manger à la maison plus souvent.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, Astoria éclata de rire. Scorpius sentit son cœur se calmer un peu et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De tels moments de sérénité étaient rares chez les Malefoy. Ils devaient se savourer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient terminé leur petit déjeuner et qu'Astoria commençait à débarrasser la table, trois hiboux apparurent devant les portes de la véranda. L'un d'eux frappa quelques coups de becs.

- Laisse, j'y vais, dit Drago en se levant.

Scorpius chipa une dernière pâtisserie sur le plateau que portait sa mère à la cuisine quand elle passa à côté de lui. Astoria poussa un soupir.

- Scorpius, chéri, quand vas-tu te décider à grandir? Les gâteaux, c'est pour les enfants...

Scorpius lui répondit en prenant une grosse bouchée de brioche et lui sourit d'un air angélique, sa joue gauche gonflée de nourriture. Sa mère soupira de nouveau et disparut dans le couloir.

- Ça, c'est de Daphne... dit Drago en refermant la porte-fenêtre de la véranda. On va laisser à ta mère le plaisir de prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur...

Scorpius acquiesça en souriant, incapable de parler tant sa bouche était pleine. Son père posa soigneusement une enveloppe mauve à l'endroit où était assise Astoria quelques instants plus tôt. Il posa ses yeux sur la seconde lettre, qu'il mit dans sa poche en soupirant, sans faire de commentaire.

- Il y a aussi une lettre pour toi... dit-il soudain en regardant la troisième et dernière lettre.

Scorpius savait que son père, malgré son air détaché, était impatient de savoir quelles notes son fils avait obtenues aux BUSE. Il lui avait posé plusieurs questions sur la façon dont s'étaient déroulés les examens. Sans doute que pour le nouveau Drago, la réussite sociale passait désormais aussi par de bons résultats scolaires... Puisqu'on ne pouvait plus compter sur une réputation quelconque.

Alors quand Drago lui tendit l'enveloppe avec un air indifférent, Scorpius eut du mal à réagir. Ce n'était clairement pas les résultats tant attendus. Personne ne lui écrivait durant les vacances, mis à part David, mais il avait reçu un courrier de son crétin de meilleur ami la veille. Seule la lettre de Poudlard aurait pu lui arriver aujourd'hui. Intrigué, il prit l'enveloppe et lui jeta un regard.

Juste son nom et le nom de son village. « _Scorpius Malefoy, Tinworth _». C'est peut-être ce qui aurait d'abord surpris la plupart des gens. Mais c'est en voyant l'écriture étroite et soignée que Scorpius sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Elle lui rappelait étrangement les serres, l'odeur de l'engrais et de la terre humide...

Sans plus attendre, Scorpius décacheta la lettre, la déplia et regarda la signature.

Il s'étouffa avec sa brioche. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour respirer normalement, les larmes aux yeux. Son père lui jeta un léger regard interrogateur sans faire le moindre commentaire. Par contre...

- Qui t'écrit, chéri? C'est Flora?

Astoria était réapparue dans la véranda et tentait de se pencher au-dessus de l'épaule de Scorpius, sa voix trahissant l'espoir qu'il s'agisse bien de la fille des Fibble. Scorpius replia la lettre d'un geste vif et se leva.

- Non.

- Qui est-ce, alors?

- David.

Il avait répondu sans réfléchir et s'en voulut immédiatement. Astoria le regarda un instant sans cligner des yeux.

- David, répéta-t-elle, pas convaincue pour deux Noises. Et depuis quand David a-t-il une écriture aussi féminine?

Scorpius sentit que ses joues n'allaient pas tarder à prendre feu, aussi se précipita-t-il hors de la pièce sous les regards éberlués de ses parents. Il monta les deux étages qui le séparaient de sa chambre, claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le cœur battant, n'osant pas lire la lettre qui pendait de son bras.

Pour tenter de se calmer, il fit les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, les feuilles de parchemin serrées dans ses mains. Il se maudissait de réagir aussi stupidement. Il se frappa le front avec l'enveloppe.

Deuxième erreur. L'enveloppe dégageait, derrière l'odeur de parchemin et de vent d'été, le parfum qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Très légère fragrance qui suffit à l'achever. Scorpius s'affala sur son lit.

- T'es foutu, mon vieux... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, enfonça son crâne dans son oreiller, déplia la lettre et se mit à lire.

« _Cher Scorpius,_

_J'espère que les examens se sont bien passés pour toi, et que tu profites de tes vacances. La fin de l'année a été assez mouvementée, n'est-ce pas? Je ne l'ai pas vue filer... Je suis chez mes grands-parents pour tout le mois de juillet, avec mes cousins, et tout va bien._

_Tu dois te demander ce que je dois te vouloir, au beau milieu de l'été, loin de Poudlard et des cours de Botanique... _

_Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines. Je n'ai pas trop __compris ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai constaté que j'ai été assez distante. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi... Peut-être ai-je fait quelque chose de mal mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, j'en suis désolée. _

_J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on discute de nouveau tous les deux, comme avant. C'était sympa. Et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas... La Botanique n'est pas la seule matière qui m'intéresse. Si ça peut racheter ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'on se parle moins..._

_Peut-être enfin que tout ceci n'est qu'un gros malentendu, je n'en sais rien. Je voulais juste que les choses soient claires._

_On se revoit à la rentrée!_

_Bien à toi,_

_Rose. _»

Les quatre derniers mots résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de Scorpius. « Bien à toi, Rose ».

Il lui fallut un moment, ainsi qu'une dizaine de lectures supplémentaires, pour reprendre ses esprits. Scorpius s'assit sur son lit, posa la lettre et cala son visage entre ses deux mains. Il avait tout fait pour éviter Rose, et maintenant, celle-ci semblait persuadée qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Quel crétin. Pas un moment il n'avait pensé que s'éloigner de Rose aurait pu froisser la jeune fille. Il avait été persuadé que cela n'aurait rien changé pour elle. Après tout, qui était-il pour elle? Elle avait toute une bande d'amis et de cousins bien plus intéressants que lui, et de meilleure réputation. Pourquoi aurait-elle perdu son temps avec lui?

Et puis d'un seul coup, alors qu'il se massait les tempes, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée à laquelle il se refusait de croire, mais qui s'imposait pourtant avec de plus en plus de puissance. Peut-être qu'elle aussi...

Scorpius secoua vivement la tête et se leva, avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse calmement.

Le fait était qu'il était attiré, irrémédiablement, par l'aînée de Ronald et Hermione Weasley. Il n'y avait pas d'explications à cela... Ce n'était qu'une constatation, effrayante et énervante, à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. Il s'était éloigné d'elle pendant plus de quatre mois, il avait même fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre en essayant de la chasser de son esprit, ce qui s'était avoué inutile. Rose avait pris cela comme une marque de mécontentement, voire même de rejet. Mais au lieu de l'ignorer, ce qu'il aurait cru être la réaction la plus logique, elle semblait le regretter. Et toute cette histoire avait l'air de la travailler, puisqu'elle lui écrivait au beau milieu des vacances, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant.

Scorpius s'immobilisa au milieu de sa chambre. Quoi qu'elle ressente pour lui, Rose regrettait l'époque où ils discutaient de tout et de rien en cours de Botanique, se saluaient en se croisant dans les couloirs... Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Peut-être même souhaitait-elle, après ce qu'il avait lu dans sa lettre, que tout soit encore _mieux_ qu'avant.

Le Serpentard sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas comme ça que tout devait se passer. Ce n'était surtout pas le meilleur moyen de l'oublier...

Il ne devait pas lui répondre. Ne pas se persuader que quelque chose serait possible. Ne pas tout faire pour redevenir proche d'elle. Ne pas essayer de savoir si derrière la lettre de Rose se cachaient des sentiments à peu près semblables aux siens...

C'était la solution la plus sage.

Il baissa les yeux sur la lettre de Rose. La bête qui se tenait bien tranquille depuis qu'il l'avait lue se mit à gigoter dans ses tripes.

_« Bien à toi »_.

La gorge de Scorpius se serra, la pression de ses doigts sur le papier s'intensifia.

Et puis, sans prévenir, il se précipita sur son bureau, s'empara d'une plume, fouilla quelques instants à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire.

Une heure plus tard, il laissait la chouette familiale prendre son envol, sa réponse attachée à la patte de l'oiseau, persuadé de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.


	11. C'est parti

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos:

Oulà, quel crveasse temporelle entre la publication du chapitre 10 et celui-ci! Je suis vraiment navrée, je vous avais habitués à un rythme quelque peu plus soutenu... Mais pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre _vraiment_ plus long que d'ordinaire, relu et corrigé par les soins de ma très chère **Melinda09**!

Ravie de voir que mon histoire attire de plus en plus de lecteurs vers la nouvelle génération... J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas! Sachant que ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré. Enfin... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!

Voilà donc le récit d'un tournant entre Rosie et Scorpy...

Attention, dans deux secondes, la suite!

**Chapitre 11:**

**C'est parti.  
**

- Là, il écrit : « _je suis en train de lire le dernier roman de Sam Bowniment _». Tu y crois, ça?! Il est lui aussi fan de _Tarentallegro_!

- Super, dit Albus en roulant des yeux. Un autre dégéné...

- Et là, regarde! continua Rose sans écouter sa réponse. Il adore lui aussi _Ernie and the shivering Doxies_ : « _j'ai leur nouvel album, je te le prêterai à la rentrée _»... Il dit aussi dans la lettre d'hier que...

Albus se saisit des poignets de sa cousine avant que les lettres de son Serpentard ne lui soient entièrement lues à voix haute, commentaires inclus. Rose s'interrompit dans sa phrase et les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un moment. Albus affichait un sourire amusé. Le teint de Rose vira au rouge. Après un petit silence, elle dit d'un ton d'excuse :

- Je vire groupie, c'est ça?

Albus hocha lentement la tête.

- Malheureusement oui, Rosie. Sans compter que tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi. C'est l'été, ils ne te voient pas du reste de l'année, et tu passes ton temps à échanger des lettres avec "Morgan et Phylis"...

La rougeur de Rose ne fit que s'intensifier. Albus libéra ses mains, et elle mit fébrilement de l'ordre dans les lettres éparpillées sur son lit avant de se lever.

- Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas donner autant d'importance à cette correspondance, dit-elle les yeux baissés. Mais je...

Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Mais elle quoi? Elle aimait avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir qu'il consacrait un moment dans sa journée à répondre à ses lettres, elle aimait connaître de petits détails sur sa vie et voir qu'il s'intéressait un peu à la sienne, elle aimait enfin regarder son écriture rapide et élégante en sachant que ces mots n'avaient été tracés que pour elle. Une fossette orna le coin de ses lèvres.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire, dit doucement Albus.

Rose rougit davantage encore et entoura la petite pile d'enveloppes d'un élastique bleu avant de la ranger précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

- Tu as quand même eu un sacré culot de lui envoyer cette lettre... C'était risqué, tu aurais pu avoir très mal s'il n'avait pas répondu...

- Mais il a répondu, coupa Rose en un sourire éclatant.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Rose lui tira la langue.

- Et la prochaine étape, maintenant? C'est quoi? demanda-t-il le regard pétillant.

Le sourire de Rose se fana un peu, faisant place à une moue gênée et nerveuse. Elle se mit à fuir les yeux de son cousin en triturant ses doigts, puis fit quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir au bord de sa fenêtre. A travers la vitre, en bas, elle pouvait voir Ginny et Hermione déguster une limonade au soleil, allongées sur les transats. Un peu plus loin, assis dans l'herbe, Hugo et Lily faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances.

- Je... J'ai bien une idée mais... balbutia-t-elle les yeux fixés sur son frère. Je me dis que ça risque de mal tourner.

- Dis-moi tout, déclara Albus en s'allongeant au travers de son lit.

Il croisa les mains et y posa son menton, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé à l'avance des pensées de Rose. Elle soupira avant de reporter son regard sur Hugo et Lily.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir... Mais en même temps, l'idée de le croiser à Poudlard me terrifie, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai peur qu'en nous retrouvant dans le château, il redevienne le garçon distant que j'ai connu ces derniers mois... Il est tellement différent dans ses lettres! Et même s'il m'a bien expliqué que tout cela n'était qu'un immense malentendu, qu'il regrettait de savoir que j'avais pensé avoir fait quelque chose de mal, je...

Elle passa une main sur ses paupières.

- En fait, reprit Albus doucement, tu as peur qu'après ces deux mois d'une intense correspondance passionnée et fusionnelle, vos retrouvailles à Poudlard soient tellement maladroites que vous ne puissiez même pas vous regarder dans les yeux.

Il ignora superbement l'air exaspéré de Rose et se contenta de prendre son hochement de tête pour une affirmation.

- Et donc...? Ton idée consiste en quoi?

Le visage de Rose s'adoucit, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur gourmande. Prenant son meilleur air de conspiratrice, celui qu'elle adoptait avec son cousin depuis qu'elle avait deux ans, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et baissa d'un ton.

- Dans sa dernière lettre, il sous-entend de manière assez claire qu'il ira la semaine prochaine sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tout ce dont il a besoin pour la rentrée... Si à mon tour je lui sous-entend très clairement une date précise où j'y vais _moi_, et qu'il accepte qu'on s'y voit une heure ou deux, alors...

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure.

- ...je m'autoriserai à espérer un peu, conclut-elle les yeux brillants.

Albus lui adressa un grand sourire et fit mine d'essuyer une larme.

- Ma petite Rosie devient une jeune femme manipulatrice...!

- Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me confie autant à toi, grogna Rose en croisant les bras. Je préfèrerais encore un journal intime, au moins lui se passerait de faire de commentaires.

- Oui, mais ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, rétorqua Albus.

Rose plissa les yeux.

- Un jour il faudra que tu me racontes tes problèmes de cœur à toi, fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a aucune raison que tout ça se fasse en sens unique.

Et alors qu'elle s'était contentée de lancer cette remarque pour le taquiner, elle fut très surprise de le voir afficher un petit air énigmatique. Il prit son temps avant de répondre.

- D'accord... Quand le moment sera venu.

Il leva une main quand Rose ouvrit la bouche.

- Contrairement à d'autres, je peux garder certains secrets pour moi sans éprouver le besoin de devenir une bombe à retardement, expliqua-t-il. Et j'aime bien les garder un peu avant de les divulguer au reste du monde... Ne le prends pas mal, surtout, ajouta-t-il en devenant sérieux, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler pour le moment.

Rose referma la bouche et croisa les bras. Un petit silence s'installa.

- Une fille? murmura-t-elle.

Albus eut un petit rire silencieux.

- Oui, c'est une fille. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. Revenons à nos Gallions, coupa-t-il soudainement. Pourquoi as-tu peur que ton petit rendez-vous tourne mal?

Rose cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre à quoi Albus faisait référence. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir que son cousin craquait pour une fille? Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter autrement que gentiment avec les filles qu'il fréquentait. Même Morgan, qui avait le béguin pour lui depuis qu'il avait cessé de faire un mètre quarante, n'avait jamais récolté plus qu'un compliment dénué de sous-entendus sur ses excellents résultats scolaires ou sur un jeu de mots bien trouvé. Qui que soit la jeune fille qu'Albus appréciait, elle-même n'était sans doute pas au courant des sentiments du cadet des Potter à son égard.

- Rose...? Je te signale que je fais un effort surhumain pour faire semblant de m'intéresser à tes problèmes, si tu pouvais au moins me donner l'impression d'entendre mes questions...

Rose secoua la tête.

- Oui, je... Excuse-moi...

- Je reprends donc. En quoi retrouver Monsieur Malefoy en tête à tête sur le Chemin de Traverse pourrait poser un souci?

Entendre le nom de Scorpius fit revenir Rose au temps présent et ses joues se colorèrent de nouveau. Encore un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

- Parce que ce ne serait pas un tête à tête, justement. Tu connais ma mère, Al, elle va tout faire pour m'accompagner, avec Hugo dans nos pattes. L'année dernière, elle est allée jusqu'à demander à Kingsley de déplacer une réunion au sommet pour pouvoir venir avec nous, tu te souviens?

L'éclat de rire qui naquit sur son lit fit comprendre à Rose que oui, le souvenir était toujours intact. Les yeux allant de sa mère à son frère, dans le jardin, elle continua:

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ma mère si elle me voit avec lui.

- Bah, elle est ouverte d'esprit, Hermione, tu pourras toujours lui dire que vous vous êtes croisés par hasard et que vous êtes bons camarades. C'est toujours mieux que si tu y vas avec ton père...

- Maman est peut-être très ouverte d'esprit mais elle est aussi très perspicace, rectifia Rose. J'ai peur qu'elle devine que...

Décidément, elle ne finirait aucune de ses phrases aujourd'hui ; les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de donner davantage d'explications.

- Je vois... je crois avoir la solution, Miss Weasley.

Rose leva la tête vers son cousin, intriguée ; elle le regarda se lever, s'approcher d'elle et ouvrir la fenêtre. Rose dut se lever pour ne pas tomber sous l'enthousiasme d'Albus. Se penchant par l'ouverture, un large sourire sur le visage, Albus s'écria:

- M'man!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'exclama Ginny depuis le jardin, levant légèrement la tête de son transat.

- Est-ce que Rose et moi on peut aller faire nos courses pour la rentrée mercredi prochain?

- Je travaille, mercredi prochain...! commença à dire Hermione en se redressant.

Rose regarda Albus avec un air qui disait clairement « tu vois bien... », mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas.

- C'est pas grave, Hermione, je veillerai sur elle...!

- Je ne sais pas si... hésita Hermione.

- Albus a l'habitude d'emmener Lily faire ses courses de rentrée, expliqua Ginny. Faire leurs courses avec deux distributeurs d'autographes ne leur plaisait plus...

Hugo, Lily et Rose éclatèrent de rire. Hermione sembla se résigner.

- D'accord, conclut Ginny en s'allongeant de nouveau dans son transat. Mais vous prenez Lily et Hugo avec vous...!

- Pas de problème! Merci!

Albus referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers Rose avec un sourire de vainqueur. Cette dernière avait la bouche grande ouverte, figée dans une expression de poisson hors de l'eau. Albus posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Je m'occupe de ton frère et de ma sœur.

Il posa son index sur le nez de Rose qui ferma soudainement la bouche, comme si la légère pression du doigt d'Albus avait déclenché un mécanisme jusque là inconnu. Albus sourit et se redressa.

- Toi, tu t'occupes de ton Serpentard.

Le visage de Rose se fendit d'un immense sourire.

- A vos ordres, mon commandant.

* * *

- Vas-y, fils. Fais-toi plaisir.

Scorpius tenta de masquer l'exaspération qui habitait son regard et se tourna vers les étalages du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il y avait foule, mais étrangement, son père et lui n'avaient aucun mal à se frayer un chemin dans la boutique surpeuplée, étant donné que les gens s'écartaient légèrement sur leur passage. Drago Malefoy n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps. Et de toute façon, son esprit était tellement occupé par la perspective de récompenser son fils qu'il ne remarquait plus grand chose.

- Papa, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, marmonna Scorpius en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux balais de course. Je n'ai pas eu de notes phénoménales...

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as raté que la Botanique, c'est déjà deux matières de moins que moi. Arrête de faire le modeste. De toute façon si tu tentes l'entrée dans l'équipe à la rentrée, il te faut un nouveau balai, ton Astiqueur 6 commence à se faire vieux.

Scorpius n'avait pas envie d'avoir un nouveau balai. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré que son père lui offre un hibou, histoire que son courrier ne coure plus le moindre risque de tomber dans les griffes de sa mère. Astoria avait guetté la moindre lettre adressée à son fils, sans cesser de poser des dizaines de questions gênantes auxquelles Scorpius se refusait de répondre. A plusieurs reprises, Astoria avait même tenté de lire le courrier du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne se lève, ce qui avait secoué la demeure des Malefoy d'une dispute mère-fils mémorable. Mais Drago s'était mis en tête de célébrer les huit B.U.S.E.s de son fils par l'acquisition d'un balai tout neuf et rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Pourquoi perdre du temps en essayant de le raisonner?

Scorpius vérifia pour la énième fois l'heure qu'il était, soupira et se mit à écumer les rayons du magasin, son père sur ses talons. En silence, il passèrent devant chaque balai, quand Drago s'arrêta devant un modèle présenté dans une vitrine. Scorpius s'immobilisa quelques pas plus loin et tourna la tête.

- Papa, non. C'est ridicule, dit-il sèchement.

Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux brillants, il admirait la silhouette dynamique et légère du dernier né de la compagnie Nimbus, l'incontournable _Météore_ qui faisait la une de toutes les revues spécialisées depuis quelques semaines. L'idée d'arriver aux qualifications de l'équipe de Serpentard avec le meilleur balai du marché glaça Scorpius d'épouvante. Il imaginait déjà les autres candidats chuchoter qu'il n'avait aucun talent de joueur et qu'il ne devrait ses prouesses qu'aux performances de son balai. Mais il voyait dans le regard de son père que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Il avait décidé que son fils avait envie d'un Météore. Scorpius passa une main sur ses yeux avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

- OK, Papa, OK, dit-il précipitamment.

Drago n'avait même pas eu besoin d'argumenter. Avec un petit air victorieux sur le visage, il appela un vendeur à l'air craintif et discuta du prix avec une jouissance à peine dissimulée. Dans son ombre, Scorpius essayait de calmer l'envie irrépressible de s'enfuir en courant qui lui saisissait la gorge. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Il allait être en retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Au bout de son bras, Scorpius sentait le balai enveloppé de papier kraft peser sur lui comme une énorme boule de bowling collée à ses doigts. Il essayait de chasser les images désagréables qui surgissaient dans son esprit, tentant de se concentrer sur l'heure qui allait suivre. Quelque chose dans sa poitrine se mit à battre rageusement, et il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son cœur. Il n'entendait pas son père disserter sur les qualités de son nouveau balai, trop occupé à sentir avec horreur l'angoisse qui le gagnait des pieds à la tête, et fut soudain ramené à la réalité quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant Gringotts.

- Je te laisse, je vais à mon rendez-vous, soupira Drago en fouillant dans sa cape et en lui tendant une bourse pleine d'or. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures.

Scorpius hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il s'empara de la bourse et la fourra dans sa poche. Le père et le fils s'échangèrent un bref regard, puis Drago gravit les quelques marches menant à l'entrée de la banque, laissant Scorpius seul avec son angoisse grandissante.

« C'est parti, » se dit le jeune homme en poussant un profond soupir. Il tourna le dos à la banque et se glissa dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Il faisait beau, le mois d'août éclatait au-dessus de sa tête dans toute la splendeur d'un ciel azur. L'air était doux, les gens souriaient, on aurait peut-être même pu entendre quelques moineaux gazouiller si les conversations de la foule n'avaient pas rempli la rue de voix gaies et agitées.

Et pourtant Scorpius avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'il faisait le plongeait davantage dans une eau glacée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à accepter ce... _rendez-vous_? Car il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce que Rose lui avait proposé. Enfin, il y avait bien des rendez-vous d'affaires, comme celui qu'avait son père au même moment. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une petite rencontre amicale avec une camarade de classe. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle lui proposait de la retrouver étaient purement amicales. Peut-être même n'avait-elle fait preuve que de politesse à son égard, et ne désirait pas vraiment passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Cette idée le séduisit tellement que Scorpius s'immobilisa dans la rue, devant la vitrine encombrée de Fleury & Botts, avec la certitude qu'il ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin.

Mais il voulait la voir. Ça, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle occupait sans cesse son esprit et que, sans le savoir, il comptait les jours qui le séparaient du château, de ses élèves et de la Serdaigle. Il voulait entendre sa voix et lui dire qu'il avait été un crétin lors des derniers mois de leur cinquième année.

L'étrange situation qui s'était installée dans son quotidien lors du dernier mois était inexplicable, mais elle était pourtant devenue indispensable à son bien-être. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne reçoive une lettre de Rose et lui réponde. Jamais Scorpius ne s'était autant confié à quelqu'un. Cela lui faisait penser aux Moldus, qui, il le savait, avaient trouvé un moyen pour communiquer par écrit instantanément via de gros écrans lumineux. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi une telle méthode aidait les êtres humains à se découvrir et à se rencontrer ; caché derrière une feuille de papier, on se sent plus libre de dire ce que l'on pense et de se dévoiler aux yeux d'autrui.

Rose était devenue un être double dans son esprit ; il y avait d'un côté la timide mais souriante élève de Serdaigle, studieuse et effacée, toujours entourée d'un troupeau de parents, avec ce parfum entêtant qui rendait toute approche dangereuse. Et puis, il y avait la Rose de ses lettres, la jeune fille drôle et réfléchie, très pertinente dans sa façon de penser et d'agir, version plus détaillée de celle qu'il avait côtoyée avant sa stupide tentative d'éloignement. Scorpius se gifla mentalement. Pauvre Flora, pensa-t-il soudain. Des bribes de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ancienne petite amie lui revinrent en mémoire et une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Même s'il avait tout fait pour la mettre au premier plan de ses pensées, son esprit avait sans cesse été occupé par Rose... Flora s'en était vite rendue compte, intelligente et perspicace comme elle l'était. Et elle en avait souffert.

Scorpius poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux un court instant. Ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre dans ses erreurs. Il approchait – trop vite à son goût – du Chaudron Baveur, et il fallait qu'il fasse bonne impression. Histoire qu'il ne passe pas une fois encore pour plus crétin qu'il ne l'était. Il fallait qu'il assume son envie d'être avec Rose... Et le lui montrer.

Car même si Scorpius continuait de se répéter qu'il accumulait les choses à ne surtout pas faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Rose. C'était plus fort que lui.

L'enseigne du pub surgit dans son champ de vision. Sa gorge se serra. Scorpius se mit à chercher dans la foule la chevelure éclatante de Rose, mais elle n'était pas encore là. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il constata qu'il était en avance de dix minutes. Merlin. Lui qui avait eu peur d'être en retard ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait presque couru pour arriver à l'heure. Se sentant particulièrement stupide à se laisser conduire par ses sentiments, il jura et alla se poster dans un coin, à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Son balaineuf au bout de son bras, il s'adossa contre le mur, et guetta l'arrivée de Rose avec une impatience mal dissimulée.

* * *

C'était le moment ; ils étaient arrivés devant Fleury et Bott. Albus lança discrètement à sa cousine un regard malicieux, sans que Hugo ou Lily ne le remarquent. Rose s'éclaircit la voix et lança, un peu trop fort pour être totalement crédible :

- Mais c'est Edgar Salesman qui dédicace ses livres! Oh Merlin, je n'en crois pas mes yeux!

Hugo poussa un soupir tandis que la petite troupe s'arrêtait devant la vitrine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux aller parler à ce crétin! lança-t-il à sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Crétin? _Nan mais, frérot, tu t'es regardé avant de parler? rétorqua Rose en une parfaite expression de choc. Salesman est un très grand auteur!

Hugo croisa les bras et adressa à sa sœur le regard le plus mauvais qu'il était capable de faire.

- Mais Rosie, tenta Lily d'une voix hésitante, ce n'est pas toi, un jour, qui t'es moquée de Molly parce qu'elle lisait _la Métaphysique du Poulpe_...?

Rose vit clairement Albus se retenir de rire devant la mémoire dont faisait preuve sa petite sœur. La Serdaigle perdit un peu de sa superbe et balbutia:

- Euh... Et bien... Si, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Mais depuis que j'ai lu... (elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vitrine) _le Cosmos selon Merlin_ j'ai découvert chez lui une façon de penser qui me... qui m'inspire et me plaît.

Lily n'eut pas l'air convaincue pour deux Noises. Ses yeux chocolat continuèrent d'observer sa cousine d'un air suspicieux. Rose se sentit rougir un peu mais soutint son regard. Notant qu'il fallait sérieusement qu'elle prenne des cours de mensonge, surtout au vu du tournant qu'allait prendre bientôt sa vie, elle enchaîna.

- Cela vous embête si je rentre là-dedans pour acheter son dernier livre et le faire dédicacer?

- Pas du tout, répondit Albus avec un naturel déconcertant. Tu pourras nous retrouver plus tard...

- Mais tu en as au moins pour une heure et demie de queue! s'exclama Hugo, incompréhensif. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous, en t'attendant? On a bientôt fini nos courses et...

- ...Et bien, Hugo, je vous paierai une énorme glace chez Fanny Fortarôme, ça te va? Et si Rosie n'est toujours pas revenue d'ici là, nous irons faire un tour chez George, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Lily. Albus afficha un petit air victorieux ; jouer la carte de l'oncle préféré était le meilleur moyen de faire oublier à sa sœur les soudains revirements littéraires de Rose. Et quand Lily voulait quelque chose, Hugo finissait toujours par la suivre.

- C'est une idée brillante, Al! s'exclama Lily. George et Angelina! On oublie toujours de passer les voir... Ils seront ravis!

- Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre chez Weasley & Weasley, Rose, ça te va? demanda Albus en souriant.

Les yeux brillants, Rose acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques mots, Hugo bougonnant comme d'habitude que sa sœur était débile, puis ils se séparèrent. Rose entra dans la librairie, n'adressa pas un regard à l'auteur mégalomane assis à l'autre bout de la pièce et attendit derrière la vitrine que son frère et ses cousins se soient éloignés. Dès qu'elle fut certaine qu'ils soient assez loin, elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança à travers la foule du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle était en retard! Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle aurait dû se trouver devant le Chaudron Baveur. Pestant contre son imbécile de frère qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de refaire ses lacets tous les dix mètres, elle courait parmi les sorciers et sorcières, prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser. Elle oublia un instant qu'elle portait plusieurs sacs à chaque main et faillit assommer une demie-douzaine de Gobelins en passant près de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Et puis elle tourna au coin de la dernière rue la séparant du Chaudron Baveur. Là, elle stoppa net et tenta de remettre ses cheveux en place autour de son visage. Elle ajusta son bandeau noir en s'observant dans la vitrine de la boutique la plus proche et respira profondément pour tenter de calmer le rythme de son pauvre petit cœur affolé par la course et l'excitation. Rose se pencha légèrement pour vérifier la présence du Serpentard.

Il était là. Le cœur de Rose fit un bond considérable dans sa poitrine et ses joues se teintèrent d'écarlate. Appuyé contre le mur séparant le pub du Chemin de Traverse, ses achats autour de lui, il semblait regarder la foule avec une douce indifférence. Rose ne put s'empêcher de laisser un large sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas. Scorpius Malefoy était là et l'attendait!

Doucement, tentant d'éviter la crise cardiaque en économisant ses mouvements, elle pénétra dans la rue et s'avança vers lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de son visage. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle craignait de voir sa réaction. Plus que dix mètres. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vue. L'idée de faire demi-tour et de prendre ses jambes à son cou devint de plus en plus tentante. Mais non. Elle était trop près de lui. Cela aurait été ridiculement stupide de s'enfuir à un moment pareil. Trois mètres. Il regardait sa montre. Rose se maudit d'être en retard. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Le stress devint insoutenable. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire un malaise à deux mètres de lui?! Il leva la tête.

Rose se détendit complètement et un immense sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Toute idée de pudeur la quitta pour lui adresser ce sourire si franc, qui disait clairement qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Et quelle surprise quand elle crut voir, sur le visage du jeune Malefoy, l'exact sosie de ce sourire apparaître sur les lèvres fines.

* * *

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard, dit-elle pour commencer.

Mais Scorpius se fichait royalement d'avoir attendu dix minutes. Cela valait le coup. Un instant, il observait la foule bigarrée des promeneurs sans vraiment les voir ; l'instant d'après, elle apparaissait face à lui, ravissante dans sa robe d'été claire, les joues roses, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Avait-elle couru pour ne pas être en retard? Cette perspective charma le Serpentard qui se dit qu'il aurait du mal à masquer son sourire. Histoire de ne pas passer pour un arriéré de niveau douze, il essaya de parler.

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment, je ne suis arrivé qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Pas trop mal, songea-t-il. Il aurait pu faire beaucoup plus court. Quinze mots! Bravo!

Tentant de ne pas se faire trop avide, il détailla discrètement le visage de Rose, son léger maquillage, les fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres, le nombre de taches de rousseur multipliées par l'été, ses longs cheveux bouclés éparpillés sur ses épaules. Et puis, il y eut son parfum. Une seule inspiration et Scorpius se détendit complètement. Soudain, avoir un rendez-vous avec Rose Weasley sembla la situation la plus naturelle du monde.

Alors qu'une autre partie de lui hurlait que ce n'était absolument pas normal. Mais pourquoi avait-il répondu à cette fichue lettre? S'il n'avait pas donné suite à la correspondance de Rose dès le départ, il n'en serait pas là. A se demander comment se comporter, quoi faire, et surtout quoi dire. Car cela faisait bien deux minutes entières qu'ils se regardaient sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Cette constatation s'abattit sur Scorpius et il sentit son estomac se contracter. Que faire? Commencer par s'expliquer sur ses agissements? Non, ç'aurait été trop direct et pas assez agréable pour une belle journée comme celle-ci. La complimenter sur sa tenue? Il ne savait pas faire de compliments, et surtout, il ne voulait pas lui faire savoir à quel point elle lui plaisait. Il faillit même lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, alors qu'il le savait très bien. Le sentiment de stupidité ne fit que croître en lui, mais comme toujours, la savante Rose Weasley trouva la solution à son énigme. Rougissant, elle baissa les yeux vers le paquet que portait Scorpius.

- Je ne suis pas une experte en Quidditch, dit-elle d'une petite voix, mais il me semble que tu tiens là quelque chose de relativement cool.

Discuter de tout et de rien, simplement. Quelle idée brillante. Scorpius sourit à la jeune femme, et redressa quelque peu le balai qu'il tenait en main.

- Il paraît, oui, avoua-t-il. Un cadeau pour mes B.U.S.E.s... Enfin, je n'ai pas crevé le plafond, ajouta-t-il rapidement, mais il a été décidé que je méritais une récompense... Et il a aussi été décidé qu'il s'agirait d'un Météore, alors...

- Un _Météore_?! le coupa Rose, impressionnée. Hugo donnerait son œil droit pour en avoir un...

- Je n'en voulais pas, répondit Scorpius, beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Mais bon... J'imagine qu'il va m'être utile.

- Tu comptes tenter de rentrer dans ton équipe ?

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant sans parler. Le sourire de Rose s'élargit, comme s'il s'agissait de l'une des meilleures nouvelles de l'année. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si phénoménal, il ne put cependant ignorer le ravissement de Rose à cette idée, et en fut enchanté.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de courses à faire? demanda-t-il en indiquant du menton les sacs que portaient la jeune fille. Parce que moi... j'ai juste mon balai et mes livres.

- Pas de problème, je te suis.

- Tu as déjà tout?!

- Ne me manquent plus que les ingrédients pour les Potions et des instruments particuliers pour la Botanique...

- Mais tu es chargée comme un hippogriffe...

Sans un mot de plus, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de la moitié de ses paquets, sourd à ses protestations. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il fut ravi de la voir rougir davantage.

- Allons-y, alors, conclut-elle en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique la plus proche. Scorpius ne se départissait plus de son sourire. Pourquoi se casser la tête quand les solutions étaient si simples? Faire les courses avec elle, parler de tout et de rien, rire et plaisanter. Tout cela coulait de source. Et c'était très agréable.

* * *

C'était comme dans un rêve, mais bien mieux car ce n'en était pas un. Rose ne marchait plus, elle volait. Elle ne parlait plus, elle chantait. Et elle était étonnée de découvrir que le monde était en fait teinté de rose et de bleu. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cette entrevue au Chemin de Traverse, perdus dans la foule, le stress et la chaleur, soit un moment aussi épanouissant. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle discutait avec Scorpius. Mais jamais leurs conversations n'avaient été aussi enrichissantes. Car si Neville était un professeur qui tolérait les bavardages, ils n'avaient jamais ri à gorge déployée, comme là, devant la devanture de Madame Guipure.

- Elle est immonde, ta blague, réussit à prononcer Rose entre deux éclats de rire.

- Je sais... Tu remercieras David.

Rose réussit à se calmer et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de ruiner son maquillage. Ils venaient de terminer la tournée des magasins, et elle avait dû récupérer ses sacs pour que Scorpius puisse porter les siens. Tous les deux encombrés par une douzaine de paquets, ils avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

- J'en connais une autre, lança Scorpius en parlant un peu plus fort pour que Rose puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait.

- Oh pitié, je veux que mes oreilles ne soient pas plus souillées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- C'est l'histoire d'un cerf et d'un serpent qui se rencontrent dans la forêt, commença-t-il tout de même avec un petit sourire malicieux. Le cerf n'a plus qu'un bois sur la tête et...

Mais Rose n'entendit jamais la suite car à force de garder les yeux rivés sur le visage de Scorpius, elle finit par percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet. Les sacs volèrent autour d'elle et de la pauvre inconnue. La Serdaigle commença alors à se confondre en excuses tout en s'activant pour ramasser ses affaires. Elle s'empara d'un sac, se redressa, le tendit à la jeune femme et reconnut Flora Fibble.

L'atmosphère devint lourde et tendue en moins d'une seconde. Il sembla à Rose que son cœur cessa entièrement de battre. Pourtant, Flora lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit que ce n'était rien, d'une voix calme et posée. Ses yeux sombres fixaient Rose avec un intérêt un peu trop soutenu à son goût, puis son regard se posa sur Scorpius. Elle le gratifia d'un salut plutôt neutre avant de s'excuser et de reprendre sa route.

Sans un mot, Rose tourna la tête vers Scorpius dont le visage s'était mué en une expression froide et fermée. Il suivit la silhouette de Flora qui disparaissait dans la foule, derrière eux. Mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop que penser du comportement du Serpentard, Rose ramassa encore les quelques sacs qui trainaient sur le sol et se redressa enfin, la gorge serrée. Se disant qu'il fallait bien finir par dire quelque chose, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une petite voix maladroite:

- Vous ne vous...?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, lui répondit Scorpius sans attendre la fin de la question, avant de baisser les yeux et de reprendre sa route à ses côtés.

Rose se sentit rougir de gêne. Après tout cela ne la regardait pas. Mais bon, quiconque à sa place se serait demandé pourquoi Flora et Scorpius ne s'entendaient plus alors qu'ils avaient été si proches à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher d'être rassurée par ces mots. Flora Fibble et Scorpius avaient donc bien mis fin à leur relation.

Albus le clairvoyant ; un instant, Rose se demanda d'où son cousin tirait ses dons en matière de relations humaines. Ginny était une femme très observatrice, tandis que Harry possédait un instinct hors du commun. Etrange de voir que le mélange de ces deux personnalités donnaient un expert en histoires de cœur. Et en parlant de cœur, celui de Rose se remit à battre à toute allure quand elle songea aux théories d'Albus concernant les sentiments de Scorpius à son égard.

Scorpius ne dit rien pendant encore un petit moment, puis il relança leur conversation d'une voix qu'il voulait enthousiaste. Rose sentait bien qu'il voulait se rattraper de son soudain changement de comportement, et ce même si elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur ; elle-même avait bien été infecte avec son entourage pendant des semaines dans une situation à peu près similaire. Et puis, il avait accepté de passer quelques heures avec elle, pas avec Flora Fibble. C'était, sans qu'il le sache, la plus belle façon de faire oublier la malheureuse rencontre.

* * *

Scorpius se giflait mentalement, et devenait plutôt bon à ce type de torture morale. Tomber sur Flora l'avait un instant ramené à la réalité. Il était en train de passer du bon temps avec Rose Weasley, chose qui lui était implicitement interdite. Les passés de leurs familles respectives étaient si différents qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'apprécier ne serait-ce que sa présence. Parce que ce serait se faire du mal ; parce que c'était comme ça que tout devait être, et pas autrement. Il avait passé plusieurs minutes, à côté de Rose, à se persuader qu'il n'avait rien à faire là.

Et puis soudain, sans prévenir, il envoya balader les préjugés et les enseignements, les histoires familiales et les attentes de ses parents. Ils allèrent tous se rouler pèle-mêle dans un coin sombre de son esprit où Scorpius se jura de ne plus mettre les pieds avant un sacré moment. Après tout, c'était la faute de la sale réputation de son père s'il n'avait jamais pu avoir une vie normale. Qu'avait-il fait de mal, lui? Naître au mauvais endroit, et au mauvais moment. Mais à part ça, il méritait même des bravos pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis son enfance. Alors tant pis. Il se sentait bien avec Rose Weasley? Il ferait tout pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle.

Elle ne dit rien durant toute sa réflexion, ce dont il la remercia intérieurement. Elle regardait d'un air vague le contenu des vitrines autour d'eux. Il relança la conversation, elle lui répondit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent à un rythme effrayant et il fut bientôt l'heure de se séparer. Scorpius savait que s'il ne se montrait pas sur le parvis de la banque dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, son père allait se mettre en colère, et il ne voulait en rien gâcher la bonne humeur de cette journée. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Gringotts et se tourna vers Rose. Scorpius vit clairement qu'elle savait que c'était fini.

- Il va falloir que je rentre, dit-il en sentant son sourire se faner un peu.

- Moi aussi, on m'attend.

Ils se regardèrent.

- J'ai... j'ai été très contente de te voir, Scorpius.

Le Serpentard sentit la bestiole dans son ventre se mettre à ronronner comme un chat. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Son sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait partager mon humour douteux.

Elle éclata de rire et lui sourit. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Scorpius fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur et dut détourner le regard pour ne pas se jeter sur elle comme un loup affamé.

- On se revoit à la rentrée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je t'envoie le livre dont je t'ai parlé ce soir.

- Parfait... A dans quinze jours, alors.

Ils se regardèrent encore un bref moment, puis Scorpius jugea qu'il était temps de partir. Il fit quelques pas vers la banque puis se retourna pour adresser un signe de la main à Rose. Elle lui répondit avant de disparaître dans la foule dans un tourbillon de tissu clair et de cheveux roux.

Scorpius se sentait étrangement bien. C'est tout sourire qu'il arriva devant la banque, le souvenir du parfum de Rose encore très présent dans son esprit. Et c'est un Drago enragé qui l'attendait. D'après ce que comprit Scorpius dans le demi-songe dans lequel il était plongé, son rendez-vous s'était mal passé. Tant mieux, ce n'était pas contre lui que son père était furieux. Il réussit même à calmer sa colère en lui rendant la bourse à moitié pleine.

Rien ne pourrait entacher son bien-être. Parce qu'il avait décidé que c'était désormais à lui de juger de ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Et là, présentement, il se devait de faire semblant d'écouter les fulminations paternelles en songeant à l'année formidable qui s'annonçait devant lui.


	12. New Era

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-propos:

Voilà, promis je ne vous ferai plus attendre plus d'un mois comme la dernière fois! Une nouvelle année commence pour nos deux coincés, espérons que tout finira bien... Un chapitre qui me laisse dans un état mitigé, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. Dites-moi!

Merci encore à **Melinda09 **pour avoir relu!

Bonne lecture et à bientot pour la suite.

**Chapitre douze:**

**New Era**

Rose se préparait à partir avec des gestes suffisamment rapides pour calmer le stress maternel. Hermione courait dans la maison, grondant Hugo qui n'était même pas encore habillé ou Ron juste parce qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin. Comme chaque année, la rentrée scolaire était le théâtre de toutes les exagérations de Mrs Weasley qui tempêtait que rien n'était jamais fait à l'heure.

- En même temps, Hermione, si on arrêtait de toujours nous y prendre au dernier moment...

Ron tentait de raisonner sa femme alors qu'ils passaient et repassaient sur le palier. Un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, Rose entendit sa mère exploser contre son père.

- Tu veux dire si MOI j'arrêtais de toujours m'y prendre au dernier moment! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'aidais vraiment, Ronald!

- Tu veux bien te calmer?! J'ai quand même préparé le petit déjeuner!

- A la bonne heure! Moi je ne me suis occupée que de la lessive de tes deux enfants, de leurs devoirs, de...

- C'est moi qui ai fait la lessive, rectifia calmement Rose en passant la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

Elle ne fut même pas étonnée de tomber sur le tableau que faisaient ses parents. Hermione était plantée devant son mari, sa baguette profondément enfoncée dans le torse de Ron. Ce dernier gesticulait dans tous les sens, les torchons de vaisselle encore humides répandant sur les murs clairs de grandes taches d'eau. Rose se glissa entre eux deux pour se rendre à la salle de bains et mettre ses affaires de toilette dans sa valise.

- Et Hugo a passé l'après-midi d'hier à nettoyer sa chambre, continua-t-elle tranquillement, chose que tu lui demandais de faire depuis près de trois ans. Calme-toi, Maman. De toute façon on va encore finir par arriver une demie-heure en avance, ça ne te sert à rien de hurler.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à sa fille avant de rengainer sa baguette et de foncer dans la chambre de Hugo. Sans doute voulait-elle vérifier si ce que disait Rose était vrai. Étant donné qu'elle descendit en trombe quelques instants plus tard sans avoir poussé le moindre hurlement, Rose savoura le calme soudain revenu avec une certaine fierté.

Elle était en train de se coiffer quand Ron la rejoignit. Dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant accompagné d'un profond soupir.

- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens cette facilité à rester aussi calme quand ta mère pète un plomb, commenta-t-il en lui souriant dans le miroir. Pas de moi, en tout cas...

Rose éclata de rire. Son père passa derrière elle et se mit à fouiller un peu partout dans la salle de bains.

- Tu te sens prête, Rosie? demanda-t-il un peu maladroitement. Je veux dire... La sixième année, tout ça...

Rose se rendit très vite compte que son père faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose. Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et de refermer les mêmes placards. Il essayait juste de se donner un peu de contenance pour ne pas faire le papa trop inquiet. Attendrie, Rose hocha la tête.

- Je pense que je vais m'en sortir, répondit-elle. Par contre on verra si je te répondrai la même chose l'année prochaine...

Rose n'avait aucune envie d'arriver trop vite à sa dernière année à Poudlard ; elle savait qu'elle se mettrait à réviser pour les A..C.s au point de s'en rendre malade... Et elle savait aussi que la fin de sa scolarité mettrait fin à des semaines de collocation avec un certain Serpentard. Cette idée teinta un moment son visage d'une ombre inquiète. Mais très vite, elle s'enthousiasma de nouveau. Elle n'avait que seize ans, entrait en sixième et non pas en septième année, et cette rentrée promettait d'être la meilleure de sa vie.

- Je vois, je vois...

Ron avait parlé si évasivement que Rose se tourna vers lui, une lueur légèrement inquiète dans ses yeux. Lueur qui ne fit que s'intensifier quand elle découvrit son père assis sur le bord de la baignoire, le regard fixé sur elle, l'air abattu. Son visage trahissait un mélange d'angoisse et de nostalgie.

- Papa...? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu... Ça va?

Ron secoua légèrement la tête et soupira.

- Disons que...

Il se leva avec un petit sourire qui n'en était pas vraiment un, ses grands bras maladroitement mis le long de son corps.

- Tu as grandi vite, c'est tout.

Rose regarda avec stupeur son père s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser sur le front. Ses oreilles étaient en feu.

- Fais attention à toi.

Il la regarda un bref instant. Rose ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Son père n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve de beaucoup de tendresse à l'égard de ses enfants. Oh, c'était un papa gâteau, adorable et présent, mais Rose ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle fut seulement capable de hocher la tête en se sentant rougir. Ron lui fit un sourire très doux avant de quitter la pièce, la laissant stupéfaite.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, ils furent tous dans la voiture familiale à l'heure. Hugo était lavé, habillé, peigné, et pour une fois, il était d'excellente humeur. Hermione n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'intervention de Rose, mais semblait s'être calmée depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en chemin vers la gare. Ron, quant à lui, discutait avec son fils des capacités du nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, un certain Truc McMachin.

Rose, elle, ne pensait plus qu'à une chose ; revoir Scorpius. Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas montrer son impatience à toute sa famille. Bien calée dans son siège, elle regardait les rues et les gens défiler par la fenêtre, songeant qu'à chaque seconde elle se rapprochait de la gare. Parfois, le souvenir de son après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse lui revenait en tête et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Quand la gare de King's Cross entra dans son champ de vision, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il lui sembla ensuite qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une seconde entre le moment où son père avait garé la voiture et celui où ils avaient passé la barrière magique les séparant du quai 9 ¾.

- Nous avons encore trois quarts d'heure devant nous, commenta Ron un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et fendit la foule d'un pas rapide, le menton haut, sa chevelure broussailleuse reconnaissable entre mille. Rose, quant à elle, scrutait la masse de sorciers d'un œil rapide, mais ne vit pas la personne qu'elle désirait revoir. En revanche...

- ROSE! Hey! Rosie!

Rose eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la source de la voix que Morgan se jeta sur elle, un immense sourire sur son visage rond. Elle serra Rose contre elle, et cette dernière réalisa soudain à quel point ses deux amies lui avaient manqué pendant les vacances. Elle ne les avait même pas invitées à venir passer quelques jours chez elle!

- Morgan! Comme je suis contente de te voir!

- Moi aussi...! Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, pendant deux mois?! J'ai dû t'envoyer une quinzaine de courriers avant d'avoir une réponse!

Rose vit son père tourner la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés, et fit signe à Morgan de parler moins fort.

- Je suis vraiment désolée... Je...

Son visage vira au rouge pivoine et ses méninges se mirent à fonctionner à toute allure. Ses yeux fixés sur le regard perplexe de la petite brune, elle s'imagina tout lui révéler sur ses sentiments pour Scorpius. Cette idée la mettait très mal à l'aise mais en même temps, Morgan lui avait fait confiance en lui avouant ce qu'elle ressentait pour son cousin, et Phylis ne commentait jamais les états d'âme des autres, essayant plutôt de les aider au lieu de les critiquer. Il était temps que ses deux meilleures amies retrouvent la place qu'elles occupaient dans sa vie. Prenant une grande inspiration, Rose se décida.

- ...Je t'expliquerai tout dans le train... D'accord? D'ici-là, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, si on te pose des questions sur notre correspondance pendant les vacances, s'il te plaît, répond qu'on s'est écrit tous les jours...

Le visage de Morgan s'éclaira d'une lueur malicieuse et elle accepta. La connaissant, elle devait déjà savoir qu'il y avait un garçon dans l'histoire ; Morgan était réputée pour son côté fleur bleue et sa faculté de voir des histoires d'amour partout. Elle rejoignit ses propres parents, après que les deux jeunes filles se soient mises d'accord pour se retrouver dans le train, et Rose suivit sa famille.

Comme chaque année, ils croisèrent la moitié du clan Weasley sur le quai de la gare.

Ils tombèrent d'abord sur Percy et Audrey, fiers comme des paons en annonçant que Molly avait été nommée préfète de Poufsouffle, et que Lucy, la petite dernière de la famille, entrait enfin à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient, gênées, de chaque côté de leur père qui faisait de grands gestes en énonçant toutes les qualités de sa progéniture. Le sourire crispé de Ron déclencha un fou-rire chez Rose et Hugo, et Hermione trouva un excellent prétexte pour continuer leur route.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Hugo poussa une exclamation de joie en découvrant la silhouette carrée de George, accompagné d'Angelina et de leurs deux enfants, en compagnie de Fleur, Dominique et Louis. Le petit attroupement multicolore se mit à faire un bruit monstre sans se préoccuper du regard des autres familles présentes sur le quai.

Fred et Louis entamait leur dernière année à Poudlard, et si le benjamin de Bill et Fleur était clairement triste à cette idée, l'aîné de George et Angelina énonçait toutes les idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit durant l'été pour marquer définitivement l'école de son passage. Dominique, un jeune homme de vingt ans aussi beau que gentil, s'intéressa à ce que devenait Rose et Hugo ; sa formation d'Auror l'accaparait trop souvent pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre lors des repas familiaux et il profitait toujours de ces courtes rencontres pour s'enquérir des nouvelles chez ses cousins. Rose vit clairement George prendre Hugo à part et glisser dans son sac une grosse boîte multicolore dont elle ne chercha même pas à connaître le contenu ; tout ce qui sortait de chez Weasley & Weasley lui faisait un peu peur quand cela se retrouvait dans les mains de son maladroit de frère. Roxanne riait aux pitreries de son aîné tandis qu'Angelina tentait de le raisonner, la voix fébrile, effrayée à l'idée qu'il fasse exploser les toilettes de Poudlard.

Fleur irradiait la foule de sa beauté, malgré qu'elle approche de la cinquantaine, et plusieurs pères de famille un peu trop intéressés s'attirèrent les regards foudroyants de leurs femmes. Elle donna à Ron et Hermione des nouvelles de Bill. Rose saisit quelques bribes de la conversation.

- Bill est _exténué_, dit-elle en soupirant. Les gobelins lui ont demandé de gérer les investissements de la banque, histoire de faire le plus de profit possible à la bourse magique...

- C'est formidable! s'exclama Hermione. C'est un poste à hautes responsabilités, il va peut-être finir par diriger un jour le service des...

- Formidable, certes, coupa Fleur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Grüduck met une telle pression sur ses épaules que Bill n'en dort plus la nuit. Il m'a dit hier qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner combattre des Inferi dans les tombes égyptiennes...!

- Et toi, ça va? Tu t'en sors? s'enquit Ron avec une élégante prévenance.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Oh, moi, oui, merci, sourit Fleur. Je continue d'écumer le pays pour rendre visites aux grandes familles et discuter de leurs fortunes... Et même si jusqu'alors l'héritage génétique de ma grand-mère était largement suffisant pour séduire les aristocrates et les persuader d'investir, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais rempli autant de contrats que depuis que je travaille avec Malefoy.

Rose sentit le sang affluer à ses oreilles et elle regarda le visage parfait de sa tante avec des yeux de petite pècheresse adorant la figure d'une sainte. Fleur admettait que Drago Malefoy était un excellent collègue de travail. Génial. Peut-être que l'histoire allait se mettre de son côté? Cependant, les réactions de son père furent loin d'être celles tant espérées. Son visage se teinta du même rouge que celui qui ornait celui de sa fille, mais clairement pas pour les mêmes raisons ; les traits tendus, les sourcils froncés, on eût dit qu'il crachait quand il répondit à sa belle-sœur:

- Tu travailles avec Drago Malefoy?! Depuis quand?

Fleur écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Hermione. Ron et Rose suivirent son regard et découvrirent qu'Hermione se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, le regard fuyant.

- Voilà Harry et Ginny! s'exclama Hermione en adressant des signes de la main à ses deux amis. Par ici!

Elle se précipita si vite sur les nouveaux venus que Ron la vit à peine quitter son flanc. Visiblement furieux qu'on lui ait caché une telle chose, il croisa les bras et se mit à marmonner à voix basse. Fleur oublia très vite ce revirement de comportement et se tourna vers la famille Potter qui les rejoignait.

Le visage encore rouge, Rose adressa tout d'abord un regard à Albus. C'était toujours bizarre de voir son cousin porter ses lunettes ; il ressemblait tellement à son père quand il les avait sur le nez que ça en devenait embarrassant. Pas étonnant qu'il n'affiche pas son air joyeux habituel. Il adressa tout de même un sourire à Rose et une lueur naquit dans ses yeux quand il découvrit ses joues rouges.

- Plus tard, lui dit Rose avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, une petite fossette au coin des lèvres.

Ginny salua tout le monde avec un enthousiasme débordant, Lily dans son sillage. Mais pour Harry, c'était une autre paire de manches. James était venu avec eux, bien qu'il ait quitté Poudlard au mois de juin, et le père et le fils faisaient clairement tout pour se tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Rose lança un regard interrogatif à Albus.

- Plus tard, répondit-il en plissant les yeux, amusé.

On félicita longuement Fred et Louis, leur souhaitant le meilleur pour leur dernière année. Leur troupeau familial attirait tous les regards, et ça en devenait si gênant que peu à peu, les enfants firent remarquer qu'il était bientôt l'heure du départ. Harry, Ron, George, Dominique et James installèrent les différents sacs et malles de la famille là où il restait de la place. Rose remarqua une fois de plus qu'en se croisant devant le train, Harry et James ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul regard. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer lors des vacances de James pour qu'ils se détestent à ce point?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de forger toutes les hypothèses possibles, car sa mère l'agrippa et l'attira contre elle en une étouffante étreinte. Une fois la surprise passée, Rose répondit à cette accolade et posa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

- On se revoit à Noël, Maman...

- Je sais, ma chérie, je sais... soupira Hermione. Prends bien soin de toi, et de ton frère aussi. J'ai mis quelques livres supplémentaires dans tes valises, on ne sait jamais, tu risques d'en avoir besoin...

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et se défit lentement de l'étreinte maternelle.

-Tout ira bien, Maman...

- Je sais, je sais... Travaille bien, surtout. Ecris-nous toutes les semaines. Mange équilibré et n'oublie pas de faire un peu de sport. Et si un jour tu...

- _Maman_... soupira Rose en prenant sa mère par les épaules.

Elle réalisa soudain pour la première fois qu'elle dépassait sa mère d'une demie-tête. Comme cette femme impulsive, savante et caractérielle semblait soudain fragile! Et même si Hermione tentait de le masquer, son visage trahissait toute son inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, Rose la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Maman... Et je te promet d'enfermer Hugo dans un placard s'il fait la moindre bêtise. J'en serai même ravie.

Hermione eut un petit rire puis la libéra. Reniflant bruyamment, elle se tourna ensuite vers Hugo qui rouspétait parce que George venait d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Rose dit ensuite au revoir à ses oncles, tantes et cousins qui resteraient sur le quai.

- Si un garçon t'approche de trop près, j'ai deux ou trois articles qui pourraient t'intéresser, lui avait dit George.

- Lily sera ravie de t'apprendre quelques crochets du droit, on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir, avait surenchéri Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Un peu gênée de savoir que toute sa famille s'était rendue compte en même temps qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille, Rose écouta ces conseils avec un sourire un peu crispé. Mais ce fut son propre père qui la surprit le plus. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le wagon le plus proche en compagnie d'Albus, Ron saisit le bras du cadet des Potter et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Al, si tu suspectes le moindre comportement un peu trop avenant de la part d'un garçon envers Rose, je compte sur toi pour me prévenir dans les heures qui suivent.

- _Papa_! s'exclama Rose, indignée, tandis que le reste de la famille éclatait de rire. Mais Ron était très sérieux et Rose vit avec horreur Albus afficher un immense sourire.

- Ah, Ron, j'aimerais _beaucoup_, je te le jure, mais j'ai promis de ne rien dire...

Rose avait si chaud qu'elle avait la sensation d'être sur le point d'exploser. Et cela devait se voir car tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle se précipita sur Albus, lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers le train sous le regard ahuri de Ron. Les rires redoublèrent, Ron cria quelque chose mais les oreilles de Rose bourdonnaient tellement qu'elle n'entendit que le sifflement du chef de gare qui annonçait le départ imminent du train.

Elle fit un signe évasif à sa mère qui hurlait des recommandations et regarda Albus. Si le jeune Potter s'était retrouvé face à un basilic, il se serait déjà étalé sans vie sur le sol. Mais présentement, il affichait un sourire ravi.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il au bout d'un petit moment. Ils finiront bien par savoir que tu...

- _La ferme,_ Al! siffla Rose en voyant Fred et Roxanne la regarder d'un air très intéressé.

Albus mima le geste de verrouiller sa bouche et jeta une clé invisible derrière son épaule à travers la porte du compartiment encore ouverte. Fulminante de rage, Rose vit le contrôleur fermer la porte, puis descendit les quelques marches pour regarder par le hublot. Le train se mit en marche, et le quai commençait à défiler doucement quand son cœur fit un bond. Son esprit était tellement accaparé par le comportement de sa famille envers elle qu'elle avait failli en oublier l'une des raisons qui allait rendre cette année des plus intéressantes. Or, le visage de Scorpius Malefoy apparut soudain derrière le hublot, affolé.

- Ouvrez-moi! s'écria Scorpius, haletant derrière la porte du train en marche.

Rose cligna deux fois des yeux, immobile, avant que les informations n'atteignent son cerveau dans un ordre cohérent. Dès qu'elle eut compris que le jeune Malefoy était sur le point de rater son train et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider, elle fit un bond et se mit à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le levier actionnant l'ouverture de la porte.

- ALBUS! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son cousin.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte du wagon. Ses cheveux s'envolèrent autour de son visage. On entendait plusieurs rires fuser sur le quai au fur et à mesure que le train avançait et que Scorpius accélérait, portant à bout de bras une malle qui devait faire son propre poids. Avec l'aide d'Albus qui avait accouru, ils hissèrent la malle de Scorpius dans le compartiment. Albus tendit ensuite son bras au Serpentard, se tenant fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas être entraîné à l'extérieur. Scorpius s'empara de son bras, ses jambes allant à toute allure pour suivre le rythme du train.

- Allez, saute! s'écria Albus.

Scorpius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bondit dans le compartiment. Il percuta Albus qui trébucha sur sa malle et s'étala sur le sol, entraînant la pauvre petite Roxanne avec elle. Fred accourut pour aider sa petite sœur et Scorpius se redressa, haletant.

- Je suis... Déso... Désolé, Po... Potter...

Albus éclata de rire et prit la main de Scorpius qui l'aida à se relever. Rose était tétanisée devant la porte du train, et ce fut Fred qui la ferma, jetant à sa cousine des regards plus qu'inquiets.

- Rosie...? Ça va...?

Rose se contenta de hocher la tête en adressant un grand sourire au jeune homme aux couleurs de pain d'épice. Elle reporta son regard sur Scorpius, décoiffé par la course, le visage rougi par l'effort. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Le cœur de Rose se mit à battre si fort que c'est à peine si elle le sentait encore. A cet instant précis, seule la présence d'autres personnes l'empêchèrent de se précipiter sur lui et d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Jamais elle n'avait été prise d'une telle pulsion et il lui fallut plusieurs battements de cœur supplémentaires pour retrouver une respiration régulière.

- Salut, dit Scorpius d'une voix calme.

Rose lui répondit maladroitement. Elle voyait clairement Albus, derrière l'épaule du Serpentard, lui adresser des regards plus qu'explicites et elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de le gifler.

- Dis donc, Malefoy, tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, commenta Fred en prenant sa sœur par l'épaule. Un peu plus et tu loupais ton train.

Scorpius jeta un regard étonné à Fred, qui ne lui avait que rarement adressé la parole, et hocha la tête en souriant. Rose sentit quelque chose tourbillonner dans son estomac. Les pulsions refirent surface. La jeune fille se mit à paniquer en découvrant qu'elle maîtrisait son corps aussi mal.

- Ma très chère mère a voulu prendre un _bus_ pour venir... expliqua-t-il. On s'est retrouvés coincés dans les embouteillages... Vivement qu'on apprenne à transplaner, que je ne subisse plus les caprices maternels.

Albus éclata de rire, un peu trop fort pour être totalement crédible, et Rose se sentit rougir. Fred et Roxanne s'éclipsèrent ensuite, après avoir salué leurs cousins et le Serpentard. Scorpius adressa un dernier regard à Rose avant de prendre sa malle et de se glisser dans l'étroit couloir du wagon.

- Merci encore... Je vais voir si je trouve David, à l'heure qu'il est il doit grommeler tout seul dans un coin, je ne vais pas l'abandonner à ce triste sort.

- Je crois que je l'ai vu dans le dernier compartiment sur la droite, lui dit Albus en lui assenant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. A plus tard, alors!

- A plus tard, reprit Scorpius en souriant. On se revoit au château, Rose.

Le cœur de Rose fit un bond et elle ne put qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, notant au passage que le rose des joues de Scorpius s'était légèrement accentué lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle suivit la silhouette du Serpentard traînant son immense malle jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un compartiment. Il l'avait appelée par son prénom! Si ce n'était pas le signe clair que désormais ils n'étaient plus de simples connaissances, elle se laissait pousser la barbe!

- Rosie, tu baves.

- La ferme, Al'.

* * *

- Rose, s'il-te-plaît, essaie au moins de nous faire croire que tu nous écoutes.

Rose secoua la tête, et quitta le spectacle de la campagne britannique pour poser son regard sur ses deux meilleures amies. En face d'elle, Phylis et Morgan l'observaient, mi-inquiètes, mi-amusées. Rose se sentit rougir et balbutia des excuses.

- Je n'en peux plus, Rose! s'exclama soudain Morgan en bondissant de sa banquette pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ça fait des _mois_ que ça dure! Un jour tu es adorable, le lendemain on ne t'entend pas prononcer un mot, la semaine d'après tu es sur le point de t'effondrer à chaque pas et là, on dirait que tu nages dans un océan de guimauve.

- Nous avons essayé d'être les plus discrètes possibles, continua Phylis en se penchant vers la rouquine, mais ça devient dur d'être éloignées de tes aléas émotionnels... Pourquoi tu ne nous dis rien? Alors qu'Albus a l'air d'être parfaitement au courant de tout...

Rose songea, un pincement au cœur, qu'elle avait été une idiote à tout vouloir cacher à ses amies. Après tout, c'était avec elles qu'elle vivait depuis plus de cinq ans. Albus était certes son cousin, et le lien quasi-fraternel qui les unissait pouvait expliquer sa facilité à se confier à lui. Mais Phylis et Morgan étaient là depuis son entrée à Poudlard et ne l'avaient jamais déçue.

- Rose m'a promis de tout nous expliquer, commenta Morgan, les yeux brillants. Je pense que c'est le moment, pas vrai, Rosie?

Le regard de Rose alla de Morgan à Phylis, un peu paniquée. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Vous connaissant, vous devez déjà avoir plusieurs théories, réussit-elle à dire dans un sourire.

- Tout à fait, répondit Phylis en un hochement de sa tête blonde. On est déjà toutes les deux certaines d'une chose...

- Il s'agit d'un garçon, continua Morgan en se penchant presque avidement sur Rose.

Après avoir vérifié que la porte de leur compartiment était bien close, Rose acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Phylis et Morgan eurent un petit sourire, mais cela ne sembla pas les étonner plus que ça.

- Par contre, pour la suite des hypothèses, on en a chacune une dizaine et nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord, soupira Phylis. Alors tu nous tirerais une sacrée épine du pied si tu nous disais tout.

- On pourrait t'aider, tu sais, susurra Morgan d'une voix irrésistible. T'arranger des rendez-vous dans les recoins sombres du château... L'alcôve près de la volière, c'est mon endroit préféré...

Rose se mit à avoir des bouffées de chaleur en s'imaginant seule avec Scorpius dans la-dite alcôve et vira au cramoisi. Morgan éclata de rire. Phylis secoua la tête, amusée.

- OK, dit Rose en poussant un long soupir. Je vais tout vous dire. Mais je veux d'abord m'excuser, et je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous ai pas caché tout ça parce que je ne vous faisais pas confiance... Je... J'avais juste peur de votre réaction. Albus sait tout parce qu'il a toujours su comment me faire parler.

Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas l'air de lui en vouloir, car elles continuaient de l'observer avec des demi-sourires.

- Morgan, je te parie dix Mornilles que mon hypothèse et la bonne.

- Pari tenu, Phylis. Je ne vois pas comment un truc aussi tordu pourrait être vrai, mais bon avec Rose, il faut toujours se méfier.

Rose jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, baissa d'un ton, et leur raconta tout, exactement comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt avec Albus. Elle évita de croiser les regards de ses amies, qui ne dirent rien durant toute sa confession, ce dont elle leur fut très reconnaissante. Elle termina enfin par leur raconter son après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis elle se tut et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

Il y eut un très court silence, puis Phylis déclara:

- Morgan, tu me dois dix Mornilles.

Le choc fut si grand pour Rose qu'elle laissa tomber ses bras sur ses genoux, ses yeux écarquillés. Phylis et Morgan eurent l'air d'essayer de se retenir avant d'exploser de rire devant le visage de leur amie.

- Comment, tu...? Je veux dire... Vous saviez que...? balbutia Rose.

- On ne savait rien, dit Phylis en souriant. Mais j'avais forgé cette hypothèse depuis un moment, je suis ravie d'apprendre que j'avais raison. Il aurait vraiment fallu être _stupide_ pour ne pas se rendre compte que la Botanique était devenue ta matière préférée très soudainement, que tu adoptais le teint d'un homard trop cuit chaque fois que tu le croisais dans les couloirs, ou que tu avais presque fait une dépression en le voyant avec une autre...

- Je ne suis pas stupide, ronchonna Morgan. J'étais juste persuadée, moi, que tu commençais à être sensible aux regards langoureux que n'arrête pas de t'envoyer Daniel Didgeon...

Rose fit une telle grimace que les rires fusèrent de nouveau dans le compartiment. Cette fois, Rose rit avec elle. C'était très bien comme ça ; désormais, ses trois meilleurs amis étaient au courant et aucun des trois ne semblait trouver son attirance pour le jeune Malefoy étrange ou dangereuse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce Morgan reprenne la parole.

- Mais Rose... De tous les garçons qu'il y a à Poudlard, tu ne... Enfin je veux dire, ne le prends pas mal, hein, c'est comme ça et tu ne peux rien y faire, je sais bien, mais... C'est le fils de _Drago __Malefoy_... Et même si d'après tout ce que tu dis c'est un garçon charmant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un peu peur pour toi. Imagine si tu apprenais qu'il n'était gentil avec toi que pour t'attirer de son côté, pour se venger auprès de tes parents, ou je ne sais quoi...

- Là, Morgan, tu deviens insultante, répondit sèchement Rose.

- Je pense que Rose serait assez intelligente pour s'en rendre compte, de toute façon.

Phylis avait parlé d'une voix douce mais ferme, et observait Morgan de ses yeux dorés. Cette dernière rosit un peu et balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles avant de reprendre:

- J'ai complètement confiance en Rose, c'est lui qui me fait peur. Désolée, mais avec tout ce qu'on entend dire...

- Il y a bien eu des rumeurs il y a quelques années disant que mes parents profitaient de leur notoriété et de leurs relations pour voler de l'argent à Gringotts, gronda Rose. Il faut arrêter de croire tout ce qu'on dit et te faire ta propre opinion... Et je pense que tu en auras souvent l'occasion cette année.

- Tu dis qu'il va essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard? demanda Phylis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien, j'aurai l'occasion de voir ce qu'il vaut sur le terrain... Et puis, en sixième année, tous les cours sont en commun, non? Puisqu'on a moins de matières...

Rose n'avait pas songé à cela et aussitôt, tous ses reproches envers Morgan et ses préjugés s'évanouirent. C'était vrai! Les emplois du temps des sixième année permettaient aux quatre Maisons de se côtoyer toute la semaine! Ne restait plus qu'à savoir combien de matières elle aurait en commun avec Scorpius. La perspective de faire équipe avec lui ailleurs que dans les réserves d'engrais l'entraîna de nouveau sur un fil de pensée qui lui fit quitter le moment présent. Phylis dut faire claquer ses doigts devant son nez pour qu'elle entende de nouveau la conversation.

- Il va sérieusement falloir que tu apprennes à te maîtriser, ma belle, si tu ne veux pas que tout Poudlard se mette à lire en toi aussi facilement que moi ou Al, soupira-t-elle.

- Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux, continua Morgan en haussant un sourcil. Histoire que lui aussi se rende compte de ce qui se passe du côté de ton cœur.

- Je ne compte pas le lui cacher, répondit Rose en rougissant davantage. C'est juste que ça risque d'être tellement compliqué... J'attends de voir si ça peut devenir réciproque.

Morgan et Phylis échangèrent un regard en silence, puis Phylis reprit la parole.

- On t'aidera à le découvrir.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de flair pour ces choses-là, dit Morgan en haussant le menton.

- C'est clair, nous avons toutes les deux vu l'étendue de tes talents, soupira Phylis en roulant des yeux.

Morgan la fusilla du regard et les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Sans aucun doute, cette année promettait vraiment d'être une excellente année.


	13. Ultimatum

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-Propos

Bon c'est décidé, j'arrête de faire des promesses que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir... je suis vraiment désolée pour tous mes fidèles lecteurs (que j'aime tous passionément), mais le chapitre 13 a apparemment été un chapitre maudit! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire rentrer tout ce qu'il fallait que je montre... J'espère que la longueur relativement exceptionnelle de ce chapitre vous consolera!

Merci à tous mes nouveaux lecteurs d'apprécier mon histoire et à tous les anciens d'avoir été patients :)

Le chapitre 14 dans moins longtemps!

**Chapitre treize:**

**Ultimatum**

- Mettez-vous en équipe de deux, et entraînez-vous... Je veux voir la classe couverte de neige dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Le professeur Stagger frappa magistralement dans ses mains et les tables disparurent. Les élèves, habitués, se levèrent d'un bond avant qu'il ne fasse également disparaître les chaises. Scorpius rattrapa David qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'ils allaient se mettre un peu à l'écart, mais Albus Potter bondit vers eux et attrapa David par le bras.

- Hey, Sterne, ça te dit de te mettre avec moi?

Avant même que David ne puisse répondre, Potter l'entraînait déjà dans des exercices compliqués qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le cours qu'ils venaient de suivre. Scorpius soupira. L'attitude du Gryffondor lui fit vaguement penser à un hypnotiseur tandis qu'il agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens sous le regard d'un David légèrement effrayé. Le Serpentard parcourut la salle à la recherche d'un autre partenaire.

Il ne fut même pas étonné de tomber sur Rose. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, elle lançait des regards furieux à ses deux meilleures amies.

- Et bien, Rose... On dirait que nous sommes encore une fois obligés de travailler ensemble.

Le visage rouge, Rose lui adressa un petit sourire, même si la colère se lisait encore dans ses yeux.

- Apparemment, oui... Ce doit être le destin.

Scorpius fit semblant de ne pas avoir relevé la fin de sa phrase et se posta à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Brandissant sa baguette, il l'observa se concentrer avec amusement, profitant une nouvelle fois d'être face à elle pour détailler chacune de ses boucles et de ses taches de rousseur.

- Prête? lança-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Scorpius répéta les gestes qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Pointant sa baguette légèrement au-dessus de la tête de Rose, il murmura une formule et vit avec satisfaction quelques flocons se former dans l'air et venir se poser en douceur sur la chevelure de la Serdaigle.

- Félicitations, Miss Weasley.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil vers son directeur de Maison en haussant un sourcil. Miss Weasley?! Stagger avait sérieusement besoin de lunettes. Ce n'est qu'en détournant le regard de Rose qu'il ressentit soudain une douce fraîcheur peser sur son crâne et ses épaules.

- Comme d'habitude, c'est parfait, continua le professeur d'Enchantements. Dix points pour Serdaigle.

Scorpius reporta son regard sur Rose qui poussa un petit rire en chassant un flocon de ses cheveux. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme un peu. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'en un simple mouvement de baguette elle l'avait couvert d'une neige épaisse.

- Quant à vous, Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas mal du tout, continua Stagger en se penchant sur le crâne de Rose, sa barbiche noire pointée sur l'oreille de la jeune femme. Je vous conseille d'insister un peu plus sur le _diSSENdio_, si vous voulez réussir à vous mettre au niveau de votre partenaire. Deux points pour Serpentard.

Scorpius grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en secouant la tête. La neige s'éparpilla autour de lui.

- J'avoue, c'était plutôt pas mal, dit-il d'un air pincé.

- Plutôt pas mal? s'indigna Rose. Je suis géniale et pas vous, espèce de vil jaloux.

* * *

Après le cours d'Enchantements, le cours d'Etude des Runes était devenu le moment que Scorpius jugeait comme le plus court de sa semaine. Parce que c'était le seul cours où Rose et lui marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs sans devoir supporter la présence de leurs camarades, et ils passaient deux heures assis ensemble à la même table. Et pendant ces deux heures, il s'enivrait de son parfum, il observait ses boucles venir caresser sa joue, ou sa fossette quand elle réprimait un rire à l'une de ses vannes pourries. Le professeur Lodestone faisait traduire les textes par groupe de deux, et Scorpius songeait à lui ériger un autel, car cela lui donnait l'occasion de retrouver de temps en temps Rose à la bibliothèque en dehors des heures de cours. Drago avait fait une drôle de tête en apprenant que son fils voulait continuer une option aussi peu utile... Mais le bel Optimal qu'avait reçu Scorpius aux B.U.S.E. l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Ils n'étaient que cinq élèves en Etude des Runes, et cela convenait parfaitement au jeune Malefoy, car même s'il avait décidé d'assumer ses sentiments pour la jolie rousse, il ne tenait pas absolument à ce que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas mis David au parfum, au vu de la magnifique discrétion dont son ami faisait trop peu souvent preuve...

- _Odal_... C'est le foyer, ça, non?

Scorpius secoua la tête et rencontra le regard bleu de Rose, légèrement amusée. Il se pencha sur le mot que soulignait l'ongle de la jeune femme et approuva d'un signe de tête.

- ...Dans le contexte, ça serait plutôt la famille... commenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés sur son dictionnaire. Ou la maisonnée, regarde, dans la suite de la phrase il parle de...

- Excellent, Mr Malefoy, s'exclama le professeur Lodestone en surgissant derrière son épaule. Votre interprétation est tout à fait juste, dix points pour Serpentard.

Scorpius et Rose lancèrent un regard à la petite femme dynamique qui gigotait derrière eux. Elle passa dix minutes à prendre Scorpius en exemple devant la toute petite classe. Le Serpentard lança un regard entre l'amusement et l'apitoiement à sa voisine. Elle lui sourit.

- Je désespérais de te voir t'améliorer en Botanique, murmura Rose, mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien en version runique. Et en Potions, aussi, j'ai été impressionnée par ta concoction d'hier...

- Tu croyais que je n'étais bon qu'à torturer des fleurs? demanda Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

Elle rit. Scorpius sourit.

- Plutôt à te faire torturer par elles...

Ils s'observèrent un petit moment en souriant, et Scorpius se rendit soudain compte de la proximité qu'il avait installée entre eux en se penchant sur leur livre. Il sentait une boucle épaisse de Rose posée sur son épaule. Et la main blanche de la Serdaigle n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Et d'un seul coup, la bestiole qui l'habitait depuis le mois de mars se mit à parler.

_Prends-lui la main! Vas-y! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'attend que ça?!_

Le sourire de Scorpius disparut d'un coup. N'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui se redressait sur sa chaise et tirait ses cheveux en arrière, se dégageant le visage pour mieux se concentrer sur sa feuille de parchemin. Sa main se trouvait maintenant à des kilomètres, et il fut forcé de devoir se remettre à travailler.

* * *

En quittant la salle de classe avec Rose pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, une petite heure plus tard, Scorpius se mit à fait un bilan rapide de la situation. Rose et lui étaient désormais amis, et s'entendaient si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas honte de se montrer en sa compagnie devant des membres de sa famille. Le seul que cela avait semblé choquer était son frère, qui par rapport à la quantité de Weasley qui peuplaient le château ne représentait qu'une minorité.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et tout se passait à merveille. Il avait pu montrer à la Serdaigle qu'en dehors du cours de Botanique, il était loin d'être un mauvais élève ; qu'il avait de l'humour ; qu'il était un sorcier plutôt bon ; et, bien qu'il sente qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de préjugés sur lui, que les réputations qu'on faisait circuler sur lui et sa famille n'avait aucun fond de vérité. Enfin, il lui montrait clairement qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle.

Il avait décidé une petite semaine plus tôt, après une longue discussion avec lui-même et une dose de courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, qu'il était temps de grimper d'un niveau. Il devait lui proposer un rendez-vous, lui faire un cadeau, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une amitié partagée au risque de la faire fuir. Scorpius avait cru que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, prévue deux semaines plus tard, serait le prétexte parfait.

Mais cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet. Chaque fois qu'il prenait le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains, ce n'était jamais suffisant pour qu'il ose ouvrir la bouche et lui proposer ce rendez-vous. Avec Flora, ça avait été si simple. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui demander quelque chose dont il avait pourtant tellement envie?

- C'est à la fin du mois que tu joues ton premier match, c'est ça...?

Scorpius sortit de ses réflexions et posa les yeux sur Rose, qui s'était tue depuis plusieurs minutes, le laissant réfléchir à sa guise. Pour ça, elle était géniale. Elle savait quand se taire... et quand le faire sortir de ses pensées angoissées pour le ramener à une réalité bien plus agréable. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'irai vous encourager, David et toi, continua-t-elle en souriant. Je ne me suis jamais assise parmi les Serpentard, ça va être une drôle d'expérience...

Scorpius ne savait plus quoi dire. Son cœur sembla soudain gonfler dans sa poitrine et prendre trop de place. Une Weasley assise parmi les Serpentard... Ce serait sans doute une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard!

- Tu ne vas pas te faire huer par ses cousins lions? taquina-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment exprimer sa gratitude.

Rose lui lança un regard tellement profond, alors, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu des escaliers. Elle ouvrit la bouche, une fossette au coin des lèvres, et la referma deux fois avant de répondre en baissant les yeux.

- Il va falloir qu'ils s'habituent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, tout à coup!

_Alors ça, si ce n'est pas du rentre-dedans..._

Scorpius fit un sourire maladroit à la jeune fille, sentant que son visage devait arborer à peu près la même couleur que celle des cheveux de sa voisine. Evitant de croiser son regard, il reprit sa descente des escaliers.

- ...Evite de te faire étriper, quand même. Ce serait dommage de te retrouver éparpillée sur les gradins.

Oh, ce n'était pas drôle du tout... pitoyable, même. Elle lui laissait une opportunité de se rapprocher d'elle et il faisait du mauvais humour. Elle rit, pourtant, un rire court et léger mais un rire tout de même.

Ils étaient désormais arrivés dans le grand hall, mêlés à la foule d'élèves qui se pressait pour aller déjeuner. Elle passa devant lui et ouvrit un passage dans la foule, saluant d'un sourire la multitude de personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui l'appréciaient. Scorpius, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour l'épaisse chevelure rousse qui ondulait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et son sang bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Maintenant.

- Rose...!

Elle se retourna, ses deux yeux grands ouverts sur lui, et les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Scorpius s'humecta légèrement les lèvres avant d'oser parler.

_Allez, prouve que parfois les Serpentard font preuve d'autant de courage que les Gryffondor!_

- Je... Je me demandais... Tu sais, dans deux semaines... Enfin, tu as sans doute déjà des projets, je ne voudrais pas les bousculer...

_Arrête de te défiler, crétin!_

Rose, la bouche entrouverte, était immobile, ses bras fermement serrés autour de ses livres, les yeux brillants. Oh Merlin. Il n'allait jamais y arriver.

- ...Je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour venir avec...

Quelqu'un bouscula Scorpius à lui en arracher les poumons et une immense masse de muscles et de poils se dressa soudain entre Rose et lui.

- Salut, Miss Weasley... Ça va comme tu veux?

Scorpius fusilla du regard le Poufsouffle qui avait fait irruption et qui souriait de façon un peu trop prévenante à la Serdaigle. Il fut ravi de voir Rose lui lancer un regard paniqué.

- Euh... Salut, Didgeon... Pardonne-moi mais je discutais avec Scorpius...

Daniel Didgeon, septième année de deux mètres, nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, se tourna et jeta à Scorpius le regard le plus dégoûté qu'il devait être capable de faire, auquel le Serpentard répondit avec un haussement de sourcil froid.

- Ouais... continua Didgeon en se mettant complètement devant Scorpius qui dut faire un pas de côté pour pouvoir de nouveau voir Rose. Hey dis, je me demandais, ça te dirait de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, à la prochaine sortie? Rien que toi et moi... On irait faire un petit tour chez Madame Pieddodu, et je connais un coin tranquille près des falaises...

Scorpius sentit une immense masse de plomb tomber dans son estomac, et s'il avait pu tuer d'un regard il ne s'en serait pas privé. Rose vira au cramoisi. Scorpius se mit à souhaiter la mort de Daniel Didgeon, et qu'elle soit la plus douloureuse possible.

- Oh... Euh et bien... je suis... _flattée_... vraiment... Mais...

- _Mais?_ s'indigna presque le Poufsouffle.

- ...Mais j'ai... J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu... balbutia la Serdaigle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Scorpius l'observait avec attention, tentant de savoir si elle disait la vérité – qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre de prévu, dans ce cas-là la réponse qu'elle faisait à Daniel Didgeon était valable pour lui aussi – ou si elle se trouvait une excuse pour ne pas y aller avec le Poufsouffle.

- Quelque chose de prévu...? demanda Didgeon comme si c'était la chose la plus inconcevable de l'univers. Mais... Mais avec qui?

A ce moment-là, Scorpius croisa le regard de Rose qui ne lui lança qu'un bref coup d'œil, mais suffisamment transparent pour que Scorpius y lise quelque chose. Son cœur se mit à battre atrocement vite dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait y aller avec lui...?!

Daniel Didgeon, malheureusement, avait lui aussi suivi le regard de la Serdaigle et ses yeux noirs remplacèrent très vite ceux bleus de Rose dans le champ de vision de Scorpius. Le visage du Poufsouffle était déformé par le dégoût. Scorpius lui lança le regard le plus méprisant qu'il ait jamais lancé.

- ...Ne me dis pas que tu y vas avec _lui_! gronda le Poufsouffle assez fort pour que les élèves assis les plus près d'eux cessent de parler pour écouter ce qui se passait.

- Tu as un problème, Didgeon? murmura Scorpius si sèchement qu'il se fit peur lui même.

- Mais enfin, Weasley... Tu mérites dix fois mieux que cette... cette... cette vermine! continua le Poufsouffle comme si Scorpius n'avait pas parlé, le fusillant du regard. Ce type ne va t'apporter que des malheurs. Il faut sérieusement que tu arrêtes de traîner avec des Mangemorts, ma jol...

BAF! Avant même que Scorpius ne puisse foutre son poing dans la figure du colosse, Rose lui avait claqué ses livres sur le visage de toutes ses forces. Le visage écarlate, les traits déformés par la fureur, elle se mit à hurler dans la Grande Salle:

- NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS?!

Le tumulte des conversations se tut, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent sur le trio. Didgeon avait l'air assommé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Scorpius sentit toute sa colère fondre au fur et à mesure que celle de Rose s'exprimait.

- Le jour où j'aurais besoin de gens comme TOI pour me dicter ma conduite, continua-t-elle, je creuserai moi-même ma tombe! Je suis assez grande pour savoir avec qui je veux _traîner_, mon grand, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je n'ai jusqu'ici jamais traîné avec TOI!

Scorpius fixait Rose, qui pointait un doigt menaçant sur un garçon qui faisait trois têtes de plus qu'elle.

- ...Et sache que même si tu étais le dernier garçon sur terre, JAMAIS je n'accepterai de rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'aussi OBTUS, RIDICULE et IGNORANT que toi! Maintenant, à l'avenir, fais VRAIMENT attention aux mots que tu utilises, Didgeon, et cesse d'écouter des ragots DEBILES comme s'il s'agissait de vérités générales!

- Nan mais Weasley, t'es complètement...

- JE N'AI PAS FINI! hurla Rose avant que Didgeon n'ait le temps de se mettre en colère. Sache enfin que cette _vermine _(elle pointa Scorpius du doigt), comme tu dis, vaut cent fois mieux que toi.

Elle se tourna soudain vers Scorpius, le visage flamboyant, ses yeux brillants de colère et de détermination, et elle lui lança, presque en colère :

- Tu viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard?!

Si Scorpius n'avait pas autant eu l'impression qu'elle était capable de le tuer s'il refusait, il aurait laissé un grand sourire naître sur son visage. Son regard était noué à celui de Rose. Dans le silence à peine troublé de quelques murmures qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, il eut l'impression de hurler quand il dit à voix basse:

- J'en serai ravi.

- Parfait, conclut Rose et lançant un regard noir à Daniel Didgeon. On se revoit en Potions. Bon appétit, Scorpius.

Et sans un mot de plus, la tête haute, les joues en feu, elle regagna rapidement la table des Serdaigle. Didgeon et Scorpius s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Le Serpentard fit ensuite un large sourire au Poufsouffle avant de rejoindre sa propre table sous les murmures enthousiastes de la population de Poudlard.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Rose et Scorpius n'abordèrent plus le sujet de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs, le Serpentard commençait à se demander si Rose ne regrettait pas son comportement dans la Grande Salle et qu'elle espérait qu'il oublie.

Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier. Car si lui-même s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Rose Weasley, plusieurs personnes ayant assisté à la bruyante altercation entre Rose et Daniel Didgeon n'en revenaient toujours pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il arrivait que Scorpius entende des élèves, surtout des filles, chuchoter sur son passage d'un air sombre. Il avait failli en claquer une contre un mur quand il avait compris ce qu'elle disait : « Faudrait pas prévenir la famille de Rose...? Ils devraient pouvoir faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça, je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont même pas au courant... ».

Plus le samedi fatidique approchait, plus Scorpius aurait voulu tirer les choses au clair avec la jeune femme. Savoir si elle voulait vraiment passer cette journée à Pré-au-Lard avec lui... Et rien qu'avec lui. Mais malgré tous les efforts d'Astoria Malefoy pour extravertir son fils, Scorpius demeurait d'une lâcheté maladive qui pouvait passer pour de la timidité, et n'avait qu'une envie, feindre la dragoncelle une fois arrivé au jour J.

En quittant le cours de Potions, le mardi précédant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius en était arrivé à vouloir avaler les célèbres pastilles de Gerbe de chez Weasley & Weasley. Il eut un sourire ironique. En mangeant ces bonbons, c'était comme si la famille de Rose elle-même lui donnait les moyens de l'éviter.

- Hook est pire qu'une harpie, commença David en le rejoignant sur le chemin de la salle commune. Cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur l'Amortentia d'ici dix jours! Elle veut nous tuer. J'en suis certain.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, trop occupé à s'imaginer les plans les plus saugrenus pour resté cloîtré dans son dortoir le samedi suivant.

- ...On a le match contre Poufsouffle à préparer, en plus! Et il faut qu'on les pulvérise, Serdaigle a eu une sacrée avance contre Gryffondor lors de leur match, il faut qu'on gagne avec au moins 120 points d'avance...

- ...Sterne?

Au son de cette voix, Scorpius se retourna avant David. On aurait pu croire que c'était lui qu'on avait appelé. Les deux Serpentard firent face à Rose qui avançait en tendant un livre.

- ......Tu as oublié ton manuel, dit-elle en un charmant sourire.

- Oh, balbutia David en récupérant son livre. Merci...

- Ah et puis, tant que j'y suis, Morgan me dit de te dire que tu as intérêt à avoir écrit ta moitié de la prophétie pour la Divination, demain matin, sinon, je cite, elle « découpera de la pâtée pour hippogriffe dans la viande de ton postérieur. » Enfin, quelque chose dans ce goût-là...

Scorpius détacha un instant son regard du visage souriant de Rose pour voir apparaître deux taches rouges sur les joues de son ami. David grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à la promesse qu'il aurait fait son travail, les mots « sale goule » définissant Morgan Madox.

- ...Et je voulais savoir si je pouvais te parler, Scorpius.

Scorpius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et attendit que David s'éloigne. Voyant que ce dernier attendait toujours, planté comme un piquet, il lui donna un coup de coude et l'assena d'un regard qui disait clairement « casse-toi! ». David finit par les laisser tranquilles, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Rose eut un petit rire. Scorpius n'arrivait pas à sourire ; le stress et l'envie de disparaître avaient le dessus.

- Je suis... euh... Désolée de la manière dont je me suis comportée, la dernière fois, dans la Grande Salle... Et je... Je...

Le sourire de Rose s'évanouit pour prendre une moue soucieuse.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, balbutia Scorpius en tentant un sourire. Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place, ce crétin de Did...

- Tu ne veux plus aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi?

Elle l'avait coupé avant même qu'il termine sa phrase. Les grands yeux bleus de Rose l'observaient, inquiets, et Scorpius se sentit encore une fois envahi par une intense chaleur. Abasourdi, il écouta la question de Rose résonner en écho dans sa tête. Ainsi donc, lui qui était persuadé que Rose regrettait son invitation donnait lui-même cette impression à la jeune femme. D'une voix très douce, il demanda:

- Tu veux toujours qu'on y aille ensemble...?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en un quasi-murmure. Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé... Enfin... C'est vrai que sur le coup on aurait pu croire que je t'ordonnais quelque chose, désolée, j'étais en colère et je...

- Alors j'irai à Pré-au-lard avec toi. De toute façon si tu ne me l'avais pas... hurlé je te l'aurais demandé, moi aussi.

La véracité de cette dernière phrase était certes douteuse. Mais elle eut un effet remarquable sur les deux jeunes gens. Rose rougit si fort qu'elle paraissait en briller, et Scorpius sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Après tout, même si ce n'était pas une déclaration, cela suffisait amplement pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il voulait être avec elle.

Le visage de Rose se fendit alors du sourire le plus éclatant qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

- Alors rendez-vous samedi à 13h dans le hall...

Puis elle s'éloigna, effleurant le bras de Scorpius au passage tandis que le jeune homme se retournait pour la suivre des yeux. Un sentiment de triomphe s'empara de lui, et il lui fallut bien quatre ou cinq heures pour revenir sur terre.

* * *

- On va dans la Cabane Hurlante?!

Scorpius manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gaufre et regarda Rose avec de grands yeux. La Serdaigle avait l'air excitée à l'idée d'aller se perdre dans l'édifice le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne. Du sucre autour des lèvres, elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Scorpius déglutit bruyamment.

- Euh... Tu... Tu es sûre? balbutia-t-il. La plupart des filles préfèrent généralement aller se réchauffer aux Trois Balais ou faire les boutiques...

- Depuis quand fais-je partie de « la plupart des filles »?

Scorpius eut un petit sourire énigmatique en l'observant. Ses boucles rousses sous son bonnet multicolore contrastait avec la neige qui recouvrait Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait très froid pour une fin d'automne et des flocons n'arrêtaient pas de tomber du ciel depuis des jours. Après être passés chez Weasley & Weasley où il faisait si bon, Scorpius n'avait pas franchement envie de traîner très longtemps dehors.

- Allez, Scorpius, viens on y va! insista-t-elle en lui prenant le bras et en essayant de l'entraîner vers la Cabane Hurlante. Je te promets qu'il ne nous arrivera rien!

- C'est une maison _hantée_, Rose, rappela Scorpius en terminant sa gaufre. Je doute qu'y entrer nous soit complètement sûr.

- Tu as peur des fantômes? demanda-t-elle avec un air sournois. Je te rappelle, pour information, que Poudlard en est rempli. Et Sir Nicholas, pour ne citer que lui, est un être charmant.

- Je n'ai pas peur! s'indigna Scorpius. C'est juste qu'on raconte tellement de choses sur cette baraque que j'ai... que je préfère ne pas y entrer.

Rose fit quelques pas vers la Cabane, grignotant sa gaufre comme un petit écureuil, avant de dire, sans tourner la tête:

- Je pensais que de tous les élèves de Poudlard tu serais le premier à ne pas te fier à des « on-dit »...

Scorpius se renfrogna. Elle avait raison. Comme d'habitude. Il soupira, enfonça le papier de sa gaufre dans sa poche et la rejoignit.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle J'ai-peur-de-rien. Allons-y.

Rose lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux et ils entamèrent leur marche vers la Cabane Hurlante. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, tout se passait comme dans un rêve. Scorpius était enchanté de voir que Rose et lui pouvaient discuter des heures durant sans s'ennuyer, qu'ils riaient volontiers aux mêmes blagues, qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts dans des tas de domaines. Ils avaient d'abord passé plus d'une heure à se conseiller mutuellement des livres à la librairie du village, avant de passer chez Honeydukes où Scorpius, en bon gentleman, avait offert ses friandises à Rose. Puis, un peu contre son gré, ils s'étaient rendus dans la seconde boutique de l'oncle de Rose, Weasley & Weasley. D'ordinaire, Scorpius évitait toujours cette chaîne de magasins. Ce devait être dans les gènes. Et bien il n'avait pas été déçu ; loin de montrer un quelconque préjugé contre lui, le vendeur, un certain Lee que Rose semblait bien connaître, les avait accueillis à bras ouverts et leur avait même montré des nouveautés qui n'étaient pas encore en magasin. Après avoir croisé la moitié de la famille Weasley – et ne pas se faire huer comme il s'y attendait – Scorpius avait offert une gaufre à Rose et ils s'étaient un peu promenés dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Tout allait trop bien. Même Louis Weasley était venu lui parler en souriant dans la boutique. Scorpius s'attendait presque à être frappé par la foudre tant il était persuadé que quelque chose allait tout gâcher.

- Attention aux barbelés, dit Rose en le ramenant sur terre.

Elle passa entre les deux fils barbelés qui faisaient le tour de la propriété hantée et Scorpius avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un trouillard. Il suivit donc la jeune femme qui s'approchait toute guillerette de l'une des fenêtres condamnées de la maison.

- Attends!

Scorpius se précipita à côté d'elle. Ce serait dommage qu'un fantôme psychopathe se mette à l'attaquer et qu'il reste derrière comme un débile.

- J'y vais en premier!

Il ne fit aucun commentaire devant l'air amusé et surpris de Rose et se hissa à l'intérieur de la maison, au travers de deux planches mal accrochées.

- T'en fais pas, Scorpius. Il ne peut rien t'arriver là-dedans, dit-elle en prenant sa main pour qu'il l'aide à entrer.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre?

Rose se laissa tomber sur le plancher et ouvrit un peu son manteau.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de fantômes ici. Dans les années soixante-dix, un jeune loup-garou est venu faire ses études à Poudlard... Et c'est ici qu'il se cachait les soirs de pleine lune. C'est tout.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la maison vide, enlevant ses gants comme si elle était chez elle, ses bottes soulevant des monceaux de poussière à chacun de ses pas. Scorpius laissa son regard gris vagabonder sur le reste de la pièce.

- Il n'y a pas eu de créature étrange dans cette maison depuis près de quarante ans, déclara Rose depuis la pièce voisine.

Un peu perplexe, Scorpius la suivit et la trouva confortablement assise dans un fauteuil démodé à moitié éventré. Elle leva la tête et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scorpius? Tu ne me crois pas?

Scorpius s'adossa au montant de la porte. Il sentait sa baguette dans sa poche et ce contact le rassura quelque peu.

- Mon père m'a raconté qu'il avait été victime d'un fantôme de la Cabane Hurlante, expliqua-t-il. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans, mais ça m'a marqué. Il était tranquillement là avec deux de ses amis et on s'est mis à l'attaquer. Il ne voyait rien ni personne et pourtant il s'est retrouvé couvert de neige...

Il était très sérieux, mais Rose éclata de rire. Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas un fantôme, expliqua-t-elle. C'était Harry.

- ...Quoi?! s'exclama Scorpius.

- Mes parents m'ont raconté la même histoire, expliqua Rose en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Ton père était en train de... d'insulter mon père et ma mère... Enfin... D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit...

Le sang de Scorpius se glaça. Il était là, l'éclair qui foudroyait leur excellente après-midi.

- Et Harry... Il a une excellente cape d'invisibilité... Il a profité qu'il était... invisible... Pour...

Scorpius n'était pas étonné. Son père était loin d'être un enfant de cœur et connaissant Hermione et Ronald Weasley, le jeune homme savait que son père avait dû s'en donner à cœur joie. Mais quand même. Lui qui faisait tout pour s'éloigner de son père commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui alors que Rose ne faisait qu'évoquer un lointain passé. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Scorpius...

Rose avait arrêté de parler. Scorpius ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle s'était levée et approchée de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Elle avait l'air désolée et se mordillait la lèvre, au-dessus de laquelle restait toujours un peu de sucre, vestige de sa gaufre. Scorpius se radoucit.

- Je suis désolée je... Ça ne se fait pas de... Je veux dire... Oh, pardon Scorpius...

Elle lui prit la main. Une décharge électrique traversa tout le corps du Serpentard qui n'eut soudain envie que d'une chose, ôter lui-même d'un baiser le sucre qui ornait la lèvre de la Serdaigle. Il se pencha lentement. Elle ne recula pas...

- Scorpius, je... chuchota-t-elle sur les lèvres du Serpentard

Scorpius se redressa d'un coup et lâcha la main de Rose. Rose Weasley. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Merlin. Il avait failli embrasser Rose Weasley. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Tu... tu as un peu de sucre, là...

Rose baissa les yeux et s'essuya rapidement la bouche d'un revers de main. Puis elle s'éloigna. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Scorpius voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou et rentrer au château.

Soudain, Rose s'activa si vite que Scorpius eut du mal à la suivre. Elle ferma son manteau, remit ses gants et réajusta son bonnet. Puis elle s'approcha de Scorpius et lui dit d'un ton calme mais ferme, avec un visage si sérieux qu'il en avait presque peur:

- Scorpius Malefoy... Je voudrais que pour la semaine prochaine, tu réfléchisses à ce qui aurait pu se passer ici si je m'étais appelée Mary Buddlebum et toi John Babblebrook.

Sur ce, elle laissa un Scorpius rougissant au milieu de la pièce et disparut dans les entrailles de la maison. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, les épaules voutées comme sous le point d'un ultimatum, que Scorpius bougea et ressortit par la fenêtre. Il retrouva David sur le chemin du retour et fit tout pour se changer les idées.

Mais l'impression d'avoir était le plus crétin des hommes ne le quitta plus de toute la semaine.


	14. Victoire

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-propos:

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster le suite. Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fanfic. Je n'ai pas non plus perdu ma motivation. Juste une vie perso pas mal remplie! En tout cas merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, on a dépassé les 200, je n'en reviens toujours pas!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, depuis le temps que vous l'attendez. Je ne vous promet pas une suite pour bientôt, mais il y en aura une, ne vous en faites pas!

Merci à **Mademoiselle Pettigrow** pour la relecture! 3

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre quatorze:**

_Victoire_

C'était l'effervescence dans la Grande Salle. Derrière Rose, les Serpentard échangeaient des paris sur l'issue du match et sur les compétences des joueurs. En face d'elle, derrière Morgan, les Poufsouffle hurlaient des chants sportifs à la limite de l'éructation guerrière. Les membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle, déjà très dignes quand il s'agissait de l'un de leurs matchs, n'en pouvaient plus de tout ce bruit.

- Pitié que quelqu'un abrège la vie de Didgeon, lâcha enfin Phylis en fixant le capitaine de Poufsouffle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait McGonagall en tête en le nommant capitaine, mais elle n'a fait que le rendre encore plus insupportable que d'habitude...

- Oh, je pense que ce ne sont pas les assassins qui manquent, dans la salle, minauda Morgan en braquant son regard lumineux sur Rose. Notamment chez les Serpentard, hein, Rosie?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rose. Depuis l'esclandre qu'elle avait fait dans la Grande Salle avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tout Poudlard devait se douter de la petite idylle qui naissait entre Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Mais depuis une semaine, la Serdaigle évitait le Serpentard. Elle avait été très sérieuse en lui demandant de réfléchir à ce qui se tramait entre eux, et voulait tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle puisse enfin, un jour, enfoncer ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui habitait ses rêves si régulièrement qu'il semblait y avoir emménagé.

Rose avait raconté tout son après-midi avec Scorpius à ses deux amies. Blotties toutes les trois au coin du feu de la majestueuse salle commune de Serdaigle, elles avaient passé la nuit à décortiquer les moindres paroles du Serpentard. La frustration dans laquelle s'était trouvée Rose à la fin de la journée s'était apaisée en écoutant ses deux meilleures amies la rassurer. « Il te dévore du regard chaque fois que tu es dans son champ de vision, même un aveugle sentirait ce qui se trame entre vous » avait commenté Morgan, tandis que Phylis, plus psychologue : « Mets-toi à sa place. Il est le fils du méchant, toi la fille du gentil. Il doit se sentir comme le grand méchant loup qui veut épouser la princesse ! ».

- Ça fait exactement une semaine aujourd'hui, chuchota Morgan en se penchant sur la table, son air de conspiratrice sur le visage. Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose?

Le sourire de Rose disparut.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Mais je l'espère.

Oh ça, pour espérer, elle espérait. Elle tourna un peu la tête et aperçut le visage de Scorpius, concentré parmi les autres membres de l'équipe de Serpentard, fixant son bol avec un air songeur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'évitait en cours. Elle avait même prié Albus d'arrêter toutes ses manigances de marieuse obsédée. Elle avait peur que Scorpius décide de mettre fin à toute relation entre elle et lui. Parce qu'elle savait que malgré tout, se présenter avec une Weasley au bras serait le meilleur moyen de raviver la flamme des rumeurs et des ragots.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se termina, et les trois Serdaigle quittèrent la Grande Salle avec le reste de l'école pour rejoindre le stade. Des pas rapides dans la neige annoncèrent l'arrivée d'Albus, tout sourire, le rose aux joues.

- Salut mes oiselles!

Rose pensait entendre Morgan glousser ou la voir virer au cramoisi, il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta d'un grand sourire et salua Albus avec gentillesse.

- Tu t'es bien échauffé la voix, Al'? demanda Phylis en souriant. Le match d'aujourd'hui promet d'être violent, les Poufsouffle sont excités comme des trolls devant un steak...

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai aligné les chocolats chauds au miel depuis dimanche dernier, répondit Albus en riant. Hugo est intenable, ajouta-t-il en se tournant davantage vers Rose. Il n'arrête pas de parier avec qui le veut que Serpentard va perdre, et de loin...

- Crétin, grommela Rose entre ses dents.

- Ah ça je pense que tout le monde le sait, que c'est un crétin. Mais bon courage quand ta petite idylle sera révélée au grand jour, il va te mener la vie dure.

- Al', de toutes les personnes sur Terre, ce n'est certainement pas d'Hugo que j'irais demander une bénédiction.

Il y eut un petit silence. Jamais Al, Phylis ou Morgan n'avaient évoqué le problème des parents. Car s'il y avait bien une personne qui réagirait plus que mal en découvrant pour qui le cœur de Rose s'était ouvert, c'était bien Ronald Weasley. Mais Rose n'était pas du genre à sacrifier ses rêves pour plaire à son père. Il l'accepterait ou pas.

Enfin, encore eût-il fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Les Serpentard ont une excellente équipe, commenta Morgan en laissant vagabonder son regard sur les sept silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Apparemment, Malefoy est un très bon gardien, et va nous donner du fil à retordre...

- Qui t'a dit ça? demanda Phylis en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- David.

- Oh, ce n'est plus « ce crétin de Sterne » mais « David ». Comme quoi, le Troisième Oeil, ça rapproche.

Morgan ne fit aucun commentaire. Rose et Albus éclatèrent de rire. Rares étaient les élèves qui continuaient la Divination après les B.U.S.E. Mais Morgan était du genre à prendre les options les plus faciles pour réussir, et rien n'était plus facile que d'avoir une bonne note aux A.S.P.I.C. avec la Divination. Apparemment, David Sterne s'était dit la même chose. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans l'obligation de travailler ensemble, étant donné que leur classe ne comptait que quatre élèves. Et Rose réalisa soudain que depuis le début de l'année, Morgan se comportait de manière beaucoup plus naturelle avec Albus, et passait plusieurs heures par semaine avec David dans la Grande Salle, penchés sur leurs manuels de Divination. Elle échangea un petit regard complice avec Phylis.

- Bon les filles, je vous laisse... Le micro n'attend plus que moi.

Albus salua les Serdaigle et disparut dans l'étroit escalier qui menait à la loge professorale. Morgan et Phylis se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers les gradins des Serdaigle.

- Je monte par là, moi, dit Rose en indiquant les gradins de Serpentard.

Ses deux amies s'immobilisèrent et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Mais tu... Tu as pensé à ce que penseront tes cousins? s'exclama Morgan.

- Scorpius ne t'a pas parlé de la semaine... ajouta Phylis.

- Il ne m'a pas parlé de la semaine parce que je l'ai évité, rétorqua Rose. Mais je veux qu'il comprenne que... que moi je...

Elle commençait à arborer une couleur d'un rouge alarmant. Morgan termina sa phrase pour elle.

- Que le choix de ce qu'il peut se passer entre vous lui appartient, puisque toi tu t'es déjà décidée.

Rose acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle sourit à ses amies et commença à grimper les marches, quand Morgan et Phylis s'élancèrent à sa suite.

- Je viens avec toi! Je ne veux rien manquer de sa réaction! s'écria Morgan, le rose aux joues, les yeux pétillants.

- Et je refuse de me retrouver toute seule, ajouta Phylis. Et puis, depuis les gradins de Serpentard, je pourrai plus facilement juger du talent du jeune Malefoy...

Les trois Serdaigle allèrent donc prendre place parmi la foule des Serpentard. Trois petits points bleus dans une mer de vert.

* * *

Scorpius attendait, debout derrière les grandes portes de bois. Il entendait la foule scander les noms des joueurs des deux équipes. Son estomac était noué, mais cela n'empêchait pas sa bestiole de lui parler.

_Ça fait une semaine maintenant... Ne fais rien de stupide._

Scorpius avait passé la semaine à s'entraîner en vue du match, seul pendant des heures sur le terrain de Quidditch. S'exercer dans le froid l'aidait à réfléchir. Rose lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'attendait que lui. Et même si cette pensée remplissait Scorpius de bonheur, sa joie était vite obscurcie par toutes les conséquences possibles qu'une longue relation avec la jolie Serdaigle pouvait déclencher.

Car c'était certain. Il savait que s'il goûtait un jour aux lèvres de Rose, il ferait tout pour rester près d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Hors de question que leur histoire ne dure que quelques mois. Il s'était même surpris à s'imaginer sa vie après Poudlard avec elle.

D'un côté, il n'avait envie que d'une chose ; laisser ses sentiments éclater au grand jour et devenir le jeune homme le plus heureux de tout Poudlard. Aller partout, Rose à son bras. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'une telle relation serait critiquée par tous, notamment par les membres de leurs familles respectives, et il ne voulait pas infliger une telle épreuve à Rose. Lui, il était habitué aux murmures sur son passage. Ils ne lui faisaient presque plus rien. Mais il refusait d'infliger une telle chose à Rose. Il savait qu'elle pourrait faire avec pendant un temps, mais il avait peur qu'au bout d'un moment tout cela lui devienne insupportable.

Scorpius n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il savait qu'à l'issue du match il devrait donner une réponse à Rose. Alors que l'aube commençait à poindre dans le ciel, cependant, il avait fait un marché avec lui-même. Si Serpentard perdait le match à cause de son incompétence, il laisserait Rose tranquille et l'éloignerait de lui le plus possible. Si le résultat du match n'avait rien à voir avec sa performance de gardien, il resterait ami avec elle. Si enfin, il se montrait excellent et permettait à son équipe de remporter la victoire...

- Comment tu te sens, vieux?

La voix de David ramena Scorpius au moment présent. Il tenta un sourire à son meilleur ami, et resserra sa prise autour du manche de son _Météore_. David lui fit une tape dans le dos.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es un excellent joueur, et tu as un excellent balai. Tu vas tout déchirer.

- Je l'espère, répondit Scorpius d'une voix étranglée.

- Et fais ravaler son Souafle à ce crétin de Didgeon, ajouta David avec une grimace de dégoût. On va gagner. Donne tout ce que tu as.

Scorpius se sentit un peu plus sûr de lui et en fut très reconnaissant envers David. David avait beau être un garçon susceptible à l'ego démesuré, il restait son meilleur ami et avait trouvé les mots pour l'encourager.

Les grandes portes de bois s'ouvrirent et les joueurs s'avancèrent sur le terrain. Le stade explosa en cris d'encouragements et en huées. Didgeon serra la main du capitaine des Serpentard, non sans lancer un regard de pur haine à Scorpius qui lui répondit en haussant les sourcils.

Au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre, tous les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Scorpius alla rejoindre les buts, son cœur battant à tout rompre. La voix d'Albus Potter se mit à résonner dans tout le stade.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au deuxième match de l'année! Après Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, ce sont les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard qui s'affrontent sous ce superbe ciel d'automne! Didgeon, nouveau capitaine de Poufsouffle, s'empare immédiatement du Souafle et se dirige avec... euh... détermination vers les buts de Serpentard. Il tente de marquer...

Scorpius était prêt. Les yeux plissés, le cœur battant, il croisa le regard mauvais de Didgeon qui lança le Souafle de toutes ses forces vers l'anneau le plus éloigné de Scorpius. Le Serpentard donna toute la puissance de son _Météore_, tendit le bras, effectua un virement en épingle...

- ...Et Scorpius Malefoy arrête le tir! Malefoy qui joue son premier match dans l'équipe de Serpentard et qui vient de nous prouver que Brook a méticuleusement choisi ses coéquipiers, au vu du périlleux virage que Malefoy vient de nous faire sans aucun problème. Poufsouffle a du souci à se faire...

Scorpius regarda un instant la balle rouge qu'il tenait d'une main. Le commentaire d'Albus Potter résonna longuement dans sa tête. Ses poumons se gonflèrent de fierté tandis que tous les Serpentard, ainsi que des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor applaudissaient son geste. Il brandit le bras qui tenait la balle en l'air et sourit aux Serpentard... Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de Rose.

_Elle est là ! Regarde comme elle sourit !_

Okay.

C'était décidé.

Scorpius allait mener son équipe à la victoire. Car il y avait bien plus que la coupe en jeu...

Il y avait Rose.

Il renvoya le souafle à l'une de leurs poursuiveuses, Elora Jones, d'un geste si rapide et vif qu'aucun membre de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ne pu l'intercepter. Grisé par les acclamations de la foule, Scorpius redoubla d'efforts et de concentration.

- Serpentard en possession du souafle avec Elora Jones, qui passe à Hilda Locks... Jones... Jones qui évite un cognard joliment envoyé par Daniel Richter... Locks une nouvelle fois... Mike Myles, quatrième année, Serpentard réputé pour sa rapidité... Il s'approche des buts... La gardienne Helen Hikes se prépare... Myles lance le souafle... ET MARQUE ! Dix à zéro pour Serpentard !

* * *

Rose suivait le match avec plus d'intérêt que jamais. Même quand son petit frère avait joué son premier match, elle n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de concentration. Scorpius donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Il gardait les trois anneaux d'or avec toute la dextérité que son excellent balai pouvait donner. Rose n'avait jamais été franchement intéressée par le Quidditch, mais en voyant Scorpius, les cheveux au vent, les yeux brillants de détermination, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un merveilleux sport.

A côté d'elle, Morgan et Phylis commentait chacun de ses gestes.

- Une demi-heure de match et Scorpius n'a pas laissé passer un seul Souafle! admira Phylis avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. On va devoir revoir toute notre stratégie dans l'équipe, si on veut réussir à marquer contre lui...

- Il faut dire que les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ne sont pas d'excellents joueurs... Didgeon ressemble plus à un taureau qui veut charger qu'à un joueur de Quidditch. Non mais regardez son visage...! On dirait qu'il va exploser!

Et Morgan disait vrai. Chaque fois que Scorpius arrêtait l'un de ses tirs, Didgeon poussait un cri de rage qui tenait plus de la bête que de l'être humain. Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très fière de Scorpius.

- Serpentard mène par quatre-vingt-dix points à zéro ! commenta Albus avec, Rose en était sûre, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Il semble que Justine Thrales reste le dernier espoir des Poufsouffle pour gagner ce match, elle devrait se dépêcher d'attraper le Vif d'Or...

Rose éclata de rire tandis que le professeur Stagger le réprimandait pour avoir pris parti. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur Scorpius et fut étonnée de le voir regarder dans sa direction. Elle rougit et lui fit un charmant sourire – de toute façon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis le début du match. Un petit instant plus tard, il lui adressa à son tour un sourire éclatant.

- Alors là, Rosie, je crois pouvoir dire que c'est dans la poche, chuchota Phylis.

- Oh mazette, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire comme ça! s'exclama Morgan.

- Moi non plus, confessa Rose, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Matthew Finnigan tente de marquer... et Malefoy intercepte de nouveau le souafle. Il semble que ce garçon rende ses buts infranchissables! s'exclama Albus. Cent points pour Serpentard!

Les batteurs de Poufsouffle faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour faire tomber Scorpius de son balai. Mais chaque fois, le Serpentard évitait les balles et s'en sortait sans une égratignure. Au-dessus du jeu, les deux attrapeurs faisaient des rondes afin de repérer le Vif d'Or.

- Désolée Rosie, mais je commence sérieusement à espérer qu'un de ces Cognards viendra faire tomber Scorpius de son balai... confessa Phylis.

- Pardon?!

- Il est excellent. Et c'est pas bon pour nous!

Morgan et Rose éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Serpentard menait de cent vingt points à zéro. Pas un seul Souafle n'était passé par les anneaux des vert et argent, et Scorpius commençait à se demander si c'était réellement lui qui chevauchait le _Météore_ ou bien s'il était possédé par une force mystique. La foule acclamait chacun de ses arrêts. Des centaines d'élèves scandaient son nom d'une seule voix tonitruante, hypnotisante. Il lui semblait que toute l'école le voyait pour la première fois. Scorpius Malefoy ne serait plus seulement le fils d'un ancien Mangemort. Il sera le Serpentard qui aura fait ravaler sa fierté à l'arrogant Daniel Didgeon, qui ne laissait aucun Souafle passer par les anneaux qu'il surveillait; et mérite peut-être plus que d'autres d'avoir droit à du respect.

- Didgeon une nouvelle fois en possession du Souafle, bien qu'on doute de l'efficacité de sa méthode qui consiste plus à essayer d'assommer le gardien de l'équipe adverse qu'à tenter de marquer, commenta Albus Potter d'une voix joyeuse.

En effet, Daniel Didgeon, le visage déformé par la fureur, visa droit sur Scorpius qui n'eut aucun mal à réceptionner le souafle.

- Merci pour la passe, dit-il d'un air plein de gratitude au capitaine de Poufsouffle avant de renvoyer le Souafle à Elora Jones.

Didgeon poussa un hurlement bestial et fonça sur Scorpius aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon. La foule se mit à crier au scandale quand il le percuta de plein fouet. Scorpius perdit l'équilibre et glissa de son balai. Il tenta de se rattraper maladroitement au manche de son _Météore_ et termina pendu par ses deux bras à trente mètres au-dessus du sol. La panique commença à l'envahir mais un énorme craquement lui indiqua que derrière lui, Daniel Didgeon s'était pris le poteau de l'anneau central en pleine poire. Scorpius tourna la tête et vit la capitaine de Poufsouffle complètement sonné, pendant inconscient sur son balai.

Alors au milieu des sifflements indignés de l'arbitre, Scorpius éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par la quasi-totalité du stade. Un véritable fou rire s'empara du jeune homme qui ne pouvait plus rien faire que de trembler de rire, cramponné à son balai.

- Oh là là, non mais vraiment Daniel Didgeon nous a montré qu'on ne peut décemment pas jouer au Quidditch avec son crâne et... ET DAVID STERNE S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR !

Scorpius cessa de rire aussitôt et suivit des yeux la silhouette de David, à l'autre bout du stade, s'élever dans les airs, le poing dressé au-dessus de sa tête.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel toutes les personnes présentes dans le stade tournèrent leurs regards sur David. Et puis, ce fut l'explosion.

- SERPENTARD GAGNE! DEUX CENTS SOIXANTE-DIX POINTS A ZERO ! ET SE CLASSE AINSI EN TETE DU CHAMPIONNAT DE L'ECOLE! Professeur McGonagall, dites-moi tout de suite si je me trompe, mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de dix ans!

Mais personne ne fit attention à la réponse de la directrice. C'était la folie. Les Serpentard hurlaient des chansons de victoires, les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et même une partie des Poufsouffle applaudissaient la performance de l'équipe vert et argent.

Scorpius se débrouilla pour remonter sur son balai et, ignorant la silhouette inconsciente de Didgeon, se précipita avec le reste de son équipe sur David.

- Mais vieux, tu as A-SSU-RÉ! s'écria David en le voyant arriver.

Il assena une tape amicale sur le dos de Scorpius qui lui répondit avec un immense sourire. Toute l'équipe n'en revenait pas. Elora Jones fixait Scorpius avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds comme si elle ne croyait toujours pas que c'était bien Scorpius qu'elle avait vu jouer. Matilda Adams et Hilda Locks n'arrêtaient pas de pousser des cris hystériques. Augustus Brook, le capitaine, avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et répétait : « On va gagner ! Merlin, les gars, on va gagner ! ». Mais Scorpius ne quittait pas David des yeux. Son visage rayonnait.

- Allez, on rentre à la salle commune, je suis prêt à parier que tout Serpentard sera là pour te hisser au rang de héros, déclara David en riant.

- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, répondit Scorpius d'un air serein. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Quelque chose de plus important que de célébrer ta victoire ?!

David l'observait, incrédule. Scorpius lui sourit.

- Oh que oui. Beaucoup plus important.

Il fit demi-tour et fonça sur son _Météore_ à la recherche de Rose.

* * *

Dans la vague d'élèves qui rejoignaient le château, Rose, Morgan et Phylis se remémoraient les meilleurs moments du match. La façon dont Didgeon s'était lui-même assommé déclenchaient des fous rires chez Phylis, qui devait s'arrêter de marcher pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Rose, elle, n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle avait espéré que Scorpius vienne lui parler dès la fin du match, mais elle l'avait vu rentrer dans les vestiaires et il n'en était pas encore sorti. Alors elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il se manifesterait d'une manière ou d'une autre avant la fin de la journée. Peut-être recevrait-elle une lettre, comme cet été...?

- Hey, mes aiglounettes!

Albus surgit dans son champ de vision, haletant, le visage rosi par la course et le froid, les yeux brillants de malice.

- « Mes aiglounettes »... Non mais sérieusement, Al', tu ne pourrais pas trouver mieux comme surnom? demanda Phylis en levant les yeux.

- Moi j'aimais bien « mes oiselles », ajouta Morgan. Excellent commentaire, au fait. Je me demande comment tu fais pour que Stagger ne t'étripe pas en t'entendant prendre si facilement parti.

- Bah, là je prenais parti pour sa Maison, il n'allait pas m'en vouloir, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules.

Il ne quittait pas Rose des yeux. Ses pupilles émeraudes étincelaient. Rose fronça les sourcils.

- Toi, tu as la tête du garçon qui a quelque chose de très amusant ou de très intéressant à nous dire.

- Ah mais Rosie, tu te trompes complètement.

- Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Disons que je voulais à tout prix être là pour assister à ça.

- Assister à quoi? demanda Rose qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Hey... Je voudrais dire deux mots à Mary Buddlebum.

Le sang de Rose se glaça dans ses veines. Elle n'osa pas tout de suite se retourner. Mais voir le visage d'Albus passer de l'excitation à la délectation était insupportable. Elle tourna lentement la tête.

Scorpius était juste derrière eux, haletant lui aussi, les cheveux trempés. Les mains sur les hanches, il fixait Rose avec un petit sourire qui creusait une fossette dans sa joue, et un regard si intense que Rose se sentit devenir écarlate. Ses deux amies et son cousin ne disaient rien, mais elle pouvait sentir leurs regards fixés sur elle. Elle balbutia quelques syllabes inintelligibles et sans réfléchir, elle s'avança vers Scorpius.

- Je peux te parler? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, une voix douce et sûre d'elle.

- Euh... Je suppose, oui...

Il lui prit doucement mais fermement la main et l'entraîna de nouveau vers le stade. Rose lança un regard paniqué à ses trois amis qui se contentèrent de lui faire de grands sourires stupides.

Elle n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, elle était morte de peur. Et même si serrer ses doigts autour de la main de Scorpius était quelque chose de très agréable, sa gorge était nouée, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait l'impression que se jambes n'avançaient pas sur ordre de son cerveau. Il ne disait rien non plus, regardant droit devant lui, faisant parfois un petit sourire quand quelques-uns des élèves qu'ils croisaient le félicitaient pour le match.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il l'entraînait vers les vestiaires. Il poussa la porte de bois du petit bâtiment et s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir, entre les coupes, les vieux balais et les malles contenant des balles de Quidditch. Rose n'était entrée que deux ou trois fois dans les vestiaires, lors de certains matchs où elle était venue encourager l'un de ses cousins. Ce n'était pas un endroit désagréable. C'était un endroit qui sentait l'effort, la réussite, la compétition, le dépassement de soi et le bois mouillé. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi Scorpius l'avait emmenée ici.

Il se tourna vers elle, sans lâcher sa main. Les joues de Rose gagnèrent en couleur, mais elle se refusait à tourner la tête quand elle pouvait enfin le regarder dans les yeux à sa guise.

- J'ai gagné le match, dit-il soudain.

Rose acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans vraiment comprendre. Certes, c'était surtout grâce à lui que Serpentard venait de l'emporter.

- Euh... Oui, j'ai vu ça. Félicitations.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en souriant et en secouant la tête. _J'ai_ gagné le match.

Rose fronça les sourcils intriguée, et l'observa en silence. Ses yeux grands ouverts, son sourire sincère, son allure fière et son ton assuré...

Alors elle comprit.

Scorpius Malefoy n'était plus ce que les autres voulaient qu'il soit. Il était lui-même.

- Oh... Je... Je vois... Enfin, je pense que je comprends, je veux dire... Enfin... Tu...

Ce qu'elle tentait péniblement à dire mourut dans sa gorge. Scorpius avait désormais ses deux mains dans les siennes et s'était approché d'elle. Si près que plus près serait d'une indécence folle. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum mêlé à du savon et l'odeur douce de son pull... Elle voulait dire quelque chose, et apparemment lui aussi, puisqu'il ouvrit deux fois la bouche sans émettre le moindre son. Ils s'observèrent un instant en silence, se remplissant chacun du parfum de l'autre. Les yeux de Rose parcoururent chaque détail du visage du Serpentard ; son nez légèrement pointu, ses lèvres fines, le petit grain de beauté qu'il avait au coin de l'oeil, la forme de ses sourcils avant de revenir à ses pupilles claires.

Et puis soudain, il l'embrassa. Il se pencha et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Le cœur de Rose gonfla dans sa poitrine et tout son corps s'embrasa. Sans réfléchir, ses mains vinrent se poser sur le visage de Scorpius, sa peau était chaude dans la fraîcheur de novembre, et elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, alors que quelque chose qu'elle avait ignoré jusqu'à présent, comme un poids dans sa poitrine, la quittait enfin.

* * *

On lit partout que les premiers baisers sont doux, exquis, parfaits. Soyons réalistes. Ce premier baiser fut très maladroit. Ils se pincèrent un peu, se mordirent quelques fois. Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient envie.

Scorpius crut mourir d'extase. Enfin, il goûtait à cette peau dont le parfum le hantait, même la nuit. Il envoya valser tous les stérotypes qui l'empêchaient de considérer une relation avec Rose au moment même où il toucha ses lèvres. Il la serra contre elle. Caressa ses cheveux. S'emplit de son parfum à s'en faire perdre la raison. Il la voulait. Il l'avait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Rose, elle, ne se départissait plus de son teint rose. Elle était si hypnotisée par la douceur de ce premier baiser qu'elle en oubliait parfois de respirer. Blottie contre Scorpius, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Timide, un peu tremblante, ses mains caressèrent son visage, son cou, et osèrent enfin se glisser dans ses cheveux humides. Son cœur rata quelques battements.

* * *

Après leur avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour que leurs lèvres s'apprivoisent, nous les retrouvons face à face, leurs doigts enlacés, parlant à voix basse, des sourires rêveurs sur le visage. Un spectateur impromptu pourrait se sentir gêné par le bien-être qui irradie du petit couple. Mais nous ne sommes pas gênés. Nous les voyons se tourner autour depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Nous sommes presque soulagés de les voir se lancer ces doux regards.

Ils ne pensent ni à leurs familles, ni à leurs amis. Ils ne pensent en fait que l'un à l'autre. Le reste viendra plus tard, quand ils quitteront cet endroit pour affronter la population de Poudlard, main dans la main.

Elle rit à la bêtise qu'il vient de dire, ravie de le voir enfin lui-même. Il sourit de la voir rire. Jamais il ne l'a trouvée aussi jolie.

- Il te va, ton John Babblebro...

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant.

- Scorpius. Et rien que Scorpius.


	15. Merry Christmas

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-propos:

J'ai beaucoup bloqué sur ce chapitre, et puis j'ai trouvé la parade. Il s'agit donc d'un interlude, histoire de laisser nos tourtereaux roucouler en paix, et de nous concentrer sur un personnage que je sais que vous appréciez particulièrement... Je vous laisse découvrir, et je vous promet le retour de la romance bientôt.

Juste pour que vous le sachiez, je compte consacrer une fanfic entière au personnage de James. Avis aux amateurs.

Merci encore une fois à mon adrée **Mademoiselle Pettigrow** pour la relecture! 3

**Chapitre 15:**

_Merry Christmas_

Une odeur pour le moins originale de farce baignait la maison. Lily terminait de disposer les cadeaux aux pieds du sapin gigantesque qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de notre salon et Maman laissait mille et un jurons franchir ses dents serrées pendant qu'elle tentait en vain de faire la mayonnaise dont Fleur lui avait donné la recette. Papa n'allait pas tarder, il avait réussi à se libérer pour le réveillon de Noël, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis trois ans. Tout le monde espérait que James pointerait le bout de son nez.

Mais moi, prostré à côté de la fenêtre, je louchais sur le pavillon des voisins. Elle était là, resplendissante dans une élégante petite robe blanche. Je la voyais déambuler dans son salon, apparaissant et disparaissant dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, aidant son père à servir l'apéritif sur la table basse, entre un téléviseur et un sapin de Noël modeste mais coloré. Ses boucles d'un blond cendré étaient parfaitement dessinées autour de son visage rond, et ses deux yeux verts brillaient au milieu de son visage souriant. Elle était magnifique. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour passer Noël de l'autre côté de la rue... Mais bon, je devais déjà me considérer chanceux de voir qu'elle me disait bonjour les rares fois où nous nous croisions. Quelle ironie. D'un côté, tant de gens qui épient mes moindres erreurs en quête d'une attaque à lancer à mon père, et de l'autre la fille la plus belle du monde qui n'a même jamais remarqué la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front.

- ...Tu devrais aller lui parler, chuchota une voix coquine dans mon oreille.

Lily s'installa sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

- Pff, tu parles. J'ai dû lui adresser deux fois la parole depuis qu'elle a emménagé ici – dont une où je portais un pyjama ridicule. Et puis, je suis certain qu'il y a dans son lycée des tas de mecs costauds qui la... euh... _courtisent..._

Lily éclata de rire. Je lui lançai un petit sourire dépité. Je n'avais aucun secret pour Lily, et elle ne me trahissait jamais. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans mais déjà, elle portait sur le monde un regard mature et réfléchi sur les choses. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais de caprices. Juste quelques petites baisses de régime qui la plongeaient de temps en temps dans un état léthargique et mélancolique.

- C'est quand même très drôle de voir que le Docteur Love de Poudlard perd confiance en lui face à une fille qui _pour une fois_ l'intéresse... fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin. Attends un peu que je raconte ça à Rose...!

- Ne dis rien à Rose, dis-je soudain, plus incisif que je ne le voulais. Je... j'ai envie de garder ça un peu pour moi avant d'assumer... Comment dire...

- ...Tu veux que ça reste ton petit secret avant que la presse people de Poudlard s'en empare?

- Voilà.

Non pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à Rose. Mais la voisine, c'était mon petit jardin secret. Et j'avais beau adorer découvrir ceux des autres, je tenais à tout prix à dissimuler le mien. Parce qu'en étant le fils de Harry Potter, il serait très facile de commettre une bourde dont tout le monde s'emparerait pour faire un carnage. Et la voisine devait rester en dehors de tout ça. Jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

- Tu veux savoir comment elle s'appelle...? demanda doucement Lily.

- Je sais déjà comment elle s'appelle.

Nelly. J'ignorais si c'était son prénom ou bien un diminutif, mais je trouvais ça très joli, frais et gai. Ça me faisait du bien de savoir qu'une si jolie fille portait un prénom si doux. Comparé à « Albus », plus ringard tu meurs...

Sa mère tira les rideaux, je ne voyais plus que des ombres chinoises s'agiter derrière la fenêtre. Je me détournai du mur et m'étirai. Lily avait remarqué très tôt l'étrange envoûtement que m'avait lancé Nelly, trois ans plus tôt, et elle m'avait toujours écouté. Mine de rien, avoir une oreille qui écoute quand on a l'habitude d'écouter soi-même, ça fait beaucoup de bien.

Lily, qui avait continué à observer la rue d'un air songeur, sursauta soudain et bondit sur ses pieds.

- Teddy! Teddy est là!

Mon coeur fit un bond et je me précipitai à la suite de Lily dans la rue, Maman sur nos talons. Ma soeur et moi, nous plongions dans le froid de décembre pour nous ruer sur notre... notre quoi? Teddy était à la fois pour nous un frère, un oncle, un cousin et un ami, et le voir créait toujours l'effervescence au sein du foyer.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras. Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la rue.

- Doucement, ma jolie! Tu n'es plus aussi petite qu'autrefois!

- Teddy! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là!

Lily n'arrêtait plus de l'embrasser, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rires explosifs chez Teddy. C'était un très grand jeune homme, costaud et souriant, très drôle et toujours d'excellente humeur. Il avait toujours fait partie de la famille. C'était lui qui nous avait appris, à James et moi, comment monter sur un balai. Il avait été notre baby-sitter les soirs où nos parents voulaient se détendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demandai-je en un râle de joie.

- J'ai un truc à vous annoncer, je trouvais que le soir de Noël c'était parfait! Ginny, je ne reste pas longtemps...

- Oh Teddy... dit Maman en le serrant dans ses bras. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu!

- Je suis désolé, je travaille beaucoup... Mais rentrez, par Merlin, vous allez tous attraper une pneumonie!

Je jetai un regard presque automatique sur la maison de Nelly, et mon coeur fit un bond. Sans doute étonnée par le bruit que nous faisions dans la rue, elle avait tiré le rideau et nous observait avec curiosité – peut-être que la chevelure turquoise de Teddy l'impressionnait. Quoiqu'il en soit, nos regards se croisèrent, et sans réfléchir, je lui offris le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable. Et elle me répondit.

Ah, quel Joyeux Noël.

- Oh mon Teddy, tu sais, tu peux rester parmi nous ; j'ai essayé de faire la farce de la dinde moi-même cette année, et puis je...

- Non Ginny, vraiment, je ne fais que passer, coupa Teddy avec un sourire. Mamie m'attend à la maison, j'étais un peu trop dans ses pattes pendant qu'elle préparait le repas alors j'en profite pour ve...

Teddy s'arrêta net devant moi, je faillis le percuter. Je remettais mes satanées lunettes en place sur mon nez et faisait un pas de côté.

Entre nous et la porte, James avait transplané. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis le premier septembre. Il me parut amaigri, fiévreux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que ses dix-huit ans. Il portait un sac à dos, sur une épaule, l'autre main dans sa poche, et un costume des plus raffinés, noir à fines lignes blanches avec une chemise immaculée.

- Bonsoir M'man, dit-il d'une voix grave. Salut Teddy.

J'eus un très mauvais pressentiment. Depuis des mois, il n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec Papa, et ce que je lisais dans son regard n'avait rien de paisible. Bien sûr, Maman, qui avait tant espéré qu'il viendrait au repas, se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. James ne bougea pas.

- Mon chéri, je suis contente de te voir... Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas! Allez viens, j'ai fait tout le repas toute seule, tu vas être fier, tu...

- Papa est là? coupa James.

- Pas encore.

C'est moi qui avait répondu, et ma voix avait malgré moi pris des allures menaçantes. Je sentis Lily tirer sur ma chemise, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon frère. Il plissa les yeux en me fixant du regard.

- Ah...

- Mais il ne va pas tarder à rentrer, ajouta Lily d'une petite voix. Il sera content de te voir, tu sais, il a beaucoup...

- Je ne reste pas longtemps.

Le visage de Maman passa de la joie à la peur si rapidement que cela me frappa comme un éclair. Je sentais une colère bouillonante monter en moi.

- Allons, Jimmy, c'est Noël, intervint Teddy en souriant. Tu peux quand même passer la soirée avec ta fami...

- _Ma_ famille, ouais, comme tu le dis, Teddy, trancha James d'un ton cassant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, toi, d'ailleurs? T'en as pas encore marre de mendier la pitié des gens?

- James! s'exclama Lily. Nan mais ça va pas?

- J'espère que je ne viens pas d'entendre ce que je viens d'entendre... murmura Maman en fronçant les sourcils.

Teddy fixait James d'un air abasourdi. Je savais que James venait de le blesser. Teddy s'était toujours vu comme un poids pour notre famille et il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il chasse cette idée de son esprit. Ma colère ne faisait que grimper. Mais contrairement à moi, Teddy garda tout son calme.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, James...? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnament douce. Tu veux nous en parler?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je suis juste venu récupérer quelques affaires.

Ayant dit ceci, il fit demi-tour et grimpa l'escalier. Maman le suivit en montant les marches quatre à quatre. On commençait à entendre des cris, des plaintes, des rires inquiétants. J'allais me précipiter à leur suite mais Teddy m'attrapa l'épaule. Il nous fixa Lily et moi.

- Al', Lily, quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, ça va faire mal.

Je lançai un regard à Lily et elle me renvoya ma propre inquiétude. Tous les trois, nous suivîmes Maman et James à l'étage. Maman avait cessé de crier. Elle avait la voix plaintive et implorante d'une mère en train de voir son fils se noyer sans pouvoir agir.

- Mais enfin, Jimmy... On ne sait même pas où tu habites... Tu n'as pas de travail... Comment tu...?

- J'ai trouvé un job, répondit James très fier en remplissant son sac de vêtements.

Ce devait être un sac à dos magiquement agrandi car il y entassait des dizaines de choses sans que le sac ne grossisse.

- Tu... tu as un travail? demanda Maman, plus inquiète que rassurée en le suivant de pièce en pièce sans regarder ce qu'il embarquait. Mais où ça...?

- Dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit James d'un air désinvolte en vidant sa malle de Quidditch. Touuuut ce que tu espérais, rassure-toi : un métier stable, avec une bonne situation et des possibilités d'évolution. T'as mis où mes bouquins?

Nous le suivions, personne n'osant vraiment intervenir. James avait le sens du spectacle et savait ménager ses apparitions. Je sentai bien qu'il distillait les informations au compte-gouttes pour faire monter la pression jusqu'à ce que la tension devienne insupportable et que tout explose. Et puis, Lily s'approcha de James et lui prit la main. Elle était souvent la seule à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison dans la maison. James s'interrompit dans son déménagement intempestif et la fixa d'un air mi-résigné, mi-nostalgique.

- James... Passe Noël avec nous... S'il te plaît...

Personnellement, je n'en avais pas la moindre envie – j'aurais eu davantage tendance à lui briser la tête si j'avais eu la force physique adéquate – mais je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le calmer et qu'on puisse discuter tous les cinq. Essayer de resserrer la famille, de comprendre ses comportements de plus en plus irréfléchis et tenter de trouver tous ensemble une solution. Et extraordinairement, je vis le visage de James s'adoucir. Il avait l'air de changer d'avis.

Et puis soudain, du rez-de-chaussée, la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Ginny...? Al'...? résonna la voix de Papa.

Le masque d'arrogance retomba sur le visage de James et il libéra sa main d'un geste vif. Papa montait les escaliers. Je le vis débarquer sur le palier, interloqué, ses vêtements d'Auror encore sur le dos. Son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçut la chevelure éclatante de Teddy, mais son attitude changea vite quand James apparut face à lui.

- Oh... James. Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, ça me...

- Garde ta salive, Papa, je m'en vais, coupa James avec méchanceté.

- Tu... Tu t'en vas?

- Ouaip. Je suis juste venu prendre des trucs avant de pouvoir vraiment m'installer. Être indépendant, tu vois le topo. Tu vas être content, tu vas enfin être débarrassé de moi.

Papa, les yeux ronds, resta un instant immobile, les bras le long du corps, dans une posture d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Maman vint se mettre entre James et lui. Ses yeux embués suppliaient Papa de rester calme, de ne pas se laisser provoquer. Mais Harry Potter, malgré tout, avait des défauts, et son vice le plus important était la colère. Il fronça les yeux et répondit sur un ton presque exactement semblable à celui de James:

- Ce n'est pas que tu t'en ailles qui me chiffone, c'est l'air victorieux que tu as sur le visage. Celui qui dit que tu es encore une fois fier d'avoir fait une énorme connerie. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Rien. Enfin, rien d'autre que ce que tu m'as dit de faire : trouver un job et un appart'.

- Un job. Vraiment. Et pourrait-on savoir où?

Le visage de James se fendit d'un sourire mauvais que je ne l'avais jamais vu aborder. On y était. La tension avait atteint son apogée, et James allait lancer les quelques mots pleins de dynamite qui allait tout faire exploser. Mon coeur plongea au fond de mon estomac.

- Barjow & Beurk, tu connais?

La relation entre James et Papa n'avait cessé de se détériorer depuis deux ans. Outre l'incompatibilité dûe à leurs caractères trop semblables, James avait développer une espèce de rejet de tout ce que « Harry Potter » signifiait. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois tenter des sortilèges de magie noire aux détours des couloirs de Poudlard, ou s'éclipser en douce à la Tête de Sanglier lors de nos sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Mais naïvement, j'avais cru à de la simple curiosité morbide, à l'attrait de l'interdit et à une adolescence un peu bizarre.

- MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE! hurla Maman.

- CHEZ BARJOW! Mais t'es vraiment PIRE que CON! explosa Lily.

- James, t'es pas sérieux là? s'inquiéta Teddy.

Mais c'est Papa qui se mit vraiment en colère. Tellement, que même moi j'ai eu peur.

- Alors là... De toutes les CONNERIES que tu aurais pu faire, tu choisis la PIRE! JAMES POTTER SE MET A LA MAGIE NOIRE!

Maman ne put rien faire, il se rua sur James pour l'attraper par le col. Mais James fut plus rapide, il dégaina sa baguette et sous les cris de Lily et de Maman, les yeux exorbités, il envoya son propre père s'écraser contre le mur du couloir. Les dizaines de cadres photos où notre famille souriait, en vacances, au Terrier, ou à Noël comme ce soir, tombèrent et volèrent en éclat.

Il ne me vit pas venir.

Je me jetai sur lui, il ne s'y attendait pas et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'assenais quelqu'un de coups de poing. Je ne sais plus quelles horreurs je lui ai lancées, et je suis persuadé que je n'en pensais pas la moitié, mais je visais son nez, si droit, si net, en espérant lui faire très mal.

Cela sembla durer des heures, mais en réalité, en quelques secondes, nous étions séparés. Teddy tenait James par les bras, croisés derrière son dos. Maman s'était interposée entre lui et moi, ses mains sur mes épaules, des larmes dans les yeux.

- VAS-Y AL'! hurla James le visage déformé par un rictus de dément, NE TE GENE PAS! Comme toujours, tu es le parfait petit lèche-bottes de Papa! LA BRILLANTE RELEVE! L'héritier parfait!

- LA FERME, JAMES! cria Maman en faisait volte-face, sa baguette à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Nan Maman, laisse-le cracher son venin! m'écriai-je à mon tour, hors de moi, les poings si serrés que je sentais mes ongles entrer dans ma paume. Il a raison! TANT DE REPROCHES A ME FAIRE! C'est de ma faute si j'ai de bonnes notes, des amis normaux et UN PUTAIN DE CERVEAU! Comparé à toi, c'est vrai, je suis un vrai connard! C'est pas comme si, je ne sais pas, JE FOUTAIS MA VIE ET CELLE DE MA FAMILLE EN L'AIR POUR UN PUTAIN DE PROBLEME D'EGO A LA CON!

Il poussa un cri de rage et fit tout pour se dégager, mais Teddy était fort. J'entendis les sanglots étouffés de Lily qui aidait Papa à se relever. Je jetai un oeil au mur. Les sous-verres explosés au sol, les bras couverts d'égratignures de Papa, sa cape déchirée par endroit... Et son visage. Merlin, je n'avais vu cette expression que sur de vieilles photos, et cela ne présageait rien qui vaille. James continua de me lancer des horreurs au visage, Maman criant à son tour pour essayer de le calmer, mais je n'écoutais plus. Ma rage dégringola dans mes tripes.

Le visage de Papa était couvert de petites égratignures sanguinolentes, dont des filets de sang commençaient à couler. Son visage était renfermé, inexpressif, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. La tête haute, il avança et se mit en face de Maman. Ce n'était plus Papa ; c'était Harry Potter, Chef de la Brigade des Aurors, et il faisait froid dans le dos. Même James cessa ses cris et le défia du regard.

Papa prit alors la parole, d'un ton froid et calme.

- Tu vas prendre ton sac, et partir.

Teddy relâcha doucement James qui se libéra violemment. Il réajusta hautainement le col de sa chemise et attrapa la anse de son sac qui était tombé au sol. Je vis non sans fierté qu'un énorme hématome naissait autour de son oeil gauche et que je lui avais fendu la lèvre. Maman tenta d'intervenir, d'une voix faible et triste que je n'avais encore jamais entendue:

- James, mon coeur... Je t'en prie... Ne fais pas ça...

- Ne te bile pas Maman, répondit-il d'une voix lugubre. Tout ça a été longuement réfléchi.

- Alors il est encore plus urgent que tu t'en ailles, trancha Papa.

James lui adressa un grand sourire. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et descendit l'escalier.

- Joyeux Noël!

Puis, on entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane. Et plus rien, à part les sanglots de Lily. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol, tentant de récupérer les photos parmi les débris de verre. J'eus honte de mon comportement. Je n'osais regarder personne. Je voulus prendre Lily dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle, puis elle prit les photos et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Papa, Maman, Teddy et moi sommes restés immobiles dans le couloir du premier étage, chacun perdu dans des pensées sombres et désespérées. Mais Teddy pris la main de Maman.

- Allez, on descend... Un bon thé chaud et on va discuter de tout ça...

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Papa, qui avait l'air de se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Le visage de Maman était éteint et sombre, comme si on venait d'en effacer la lumière. D'un signe de tête il m'invita à les suivre. Inutile d'insister auprès de Lily. Elle avait sans doute besoin de digérer ça toute seule.

Comme des automates, nous allâmes nous asseoir au salon. La vue du sapin, des cadeaux et de l'apéritif prêt sur la table me rappela à la réalité. On était le soir de Noël.

Quel enfoiré.

Teddy apporta une théière, quelques tasses et des biscuits. Le silence était pesant, il fallait le rompre.

- James a pété les plombs, dis-je d'une voix faible, pour ne pas rappeler mes hurlements. Je suis certain qu'il traverse une phase où il faut qu'il plonge dans la connerie pour en ressortir plus... plus sage.

- Je pense aussi, ajouta Teddy en servant du thé. Ginny, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Vous avez l'habitude des bravades de James, vous saviez qu'un jour ça dépasserait les bornes...

- Je n'imaginais juste pas qu'on allait arriver au stade où je devrais lancer des enquêtes sur les agissements de mon propre fils, commenta Papa d'une voix fatiguée. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut à ce point...

- Mais enfin Harry, explosa Maman, quand cesseras-tu de penser que c'est toujours de ta faute? Oui, il a rejeté sa colère sur toi, mais tu es son père et tu es un héros! C'est difficile pour lui, pour Lily, pour Albus de comprendre que ton nom est aussi le leur, et il a énormément de mal à penser qu'il peut devenir quelqu'un sans qu'on le compare sans cesse à toi. Percy et Papa, c'était exactement la même chose, et regarde, maintenant c'est lui qui est le plus souvent fourré au Terrier! Même toi pendant quelques mois tu t'es demandé si ton père avait vraiment été quelqu'un de bien... C'est normal! Mais on est la famille Potter, et les problèmes normaux des autres gens sont plus compliqués chez nous...

- James a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se faire une place, rappelle-toi, commenta Teddy. Petit, il te demandait sans cesse de raconter tes batailles et celles de nos parents... Porter le nom d'un héros, c'est pareil que de porter celui d'un loup-garou, sauf que moi on me regarde parfois avec un profond dégoût.

- Teddy... soupira Papa, le regard inquiet.

- Tu crois que George voudra bien garder un oeil sur James? Demandai-je soudain, pris d'une inspiration. Il travaille sur le Chemin de Traverse...

- ...Fleur aussi, ajouta Teddy.

- Oui, Fleur aussi, c'est vrai! Je suis certain qu'on aura de ses nouvelles de toutes façons, il ne pourra pas couper les ponts avec Lily.

- Oui c'est vrai... murmura Maman en jetant un regard désespéré à sa tasse de thé.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Papa en soupirant, il va falloir se préparer à une période sans lui... J'ai hâte que ce soit fini...

- Papa?

Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, toute triste dans sa robe de fête. Elle essayait de sourire, mais les commissures de ses lèvres se contentaient de trembler dans ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseur. Alors au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita sur Papa et le serra dans ses bras.

- Joyeux Noël, Papa...

Et puis l'atmosphère se radoucit, je sentais de nouveau le feu de la cheminée me chauffer tout entier, et mon thé retrouva du goût. Maman essaya d'essuyer discrètement une larme au coin de ses yeux. Teddy s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- ...Joyeux Noël, ma chérie.

Lily s'installa sur les genoux de Papa, puis se tourna vers Teddy.

- Tu avais une nouvelle à nous annoncer, je crois, Teddy?

- Oui, c'est vrai! Ça va vous redonner du baume au coeur, dit-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Son visage se fit intensément doux, et instantanément, je compris.

- NON? m'écriai-je en souriant.

- Et si, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. En juillet, j'épouserai Victoire.

Lily quitta de suite les genoux de Papa pour se ruer sur Teddy. Tout le monde la suivit. Ce fut embrassades et cris de joie. Un peu trop peut-être, comme si nous voulions effacer la venue de James et nous concentrer sur le mariage de Teddy. Maman laissa ses larmes couler, elle qui ne pleurait presque jamais, Papa la serra dans ses bras, Teddy nous embrassa tous.

La vie des Potter est ainsi faite. Parfois simple, souvent compliquée, nous apportant plus de problèmes que de bonnes nouvelles. Mais nous, on sait les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Parce qu'un plaisir rare est toujours éphémère, et qu'on ne sait jamais quand le prochain se manifestera.


	16. Racines partie 1

**Mauvaise herbe**

Avant-propos

_Mais...! MAIS! Mais c'est une mise à jour! Et oui mes très fidèles lecteurs que j'aime, je ne vous avais pas oubliés! C'est reparti pour la seconde partie de cette fanfiction, où le but de nos deux tourtereaux va être de vivre leur amour au grand jour..._

_Je compte ajouter quelques petites intrigues secondaires (comme vous avez pu le sentir lors des derniers chapitres), j'espère que vous aimerez!_

_A très vite! (et cette fois, c'est promis!)_

**Chapitre seize:**

**Racines**

**_partie 1_**

Il fut très difficile pour nos deux tourtereaux de s'ignorer sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, le jour de la rentrée, afin d'éviter tout soupçon de la part de leurs familles respectives. Il fut également très frustrant de ne s'échanger qu'un bref baiser volé au hasard d'un couloir du train pour se remettre de ces deux semaines de séparation. Il fallut faire preuve de toute la volonté possible pour ne pas se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette du compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec David, Albus, Morgan et Phylis. Mais cette frustration avait quelque chose de délectable ; après tout, remettre sans cesse à plus tard quelque chose que l'on désire autant est le meilleur moyen pour en profiter intensément.

Aussi jouèrent-ils aux très bons copains tout le long du trajet. David proposa une partie de cartes explosives que tout le monde accepta, et Rose fut ravie de voir Albus rire aux éclats. Depuis l'apparition de James le soir de Noël, son cousin avait perdu un peu de sa vivacité et de sa joie de vivre. Elle espérait de tout cœur que retrouver le château lui rendrait définitivement le sourire.

Mais il faut avouer qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les préoccupations d'Albus. Comment jouer l'innocente intello de Serdaigle quand votre petit-ami aux lèvres douces et aux cheveux fins comme la soie est assis à votre droite et que vos cuisses ne cessent de se frôler? Toutes les résolutions qu'elle avait prises depuis le match de Quidditch - le fameux! - semblaient avoir disparu dans un coin de sa tête. Elle n'osait pas oser. Elle se retrouvait emprisonnée dans une situation très étrange où la seule barrière demeurait sa raison. Rose ne savait pas comment son histoire avec Scorpius allait évoluer, et tous les scenario qu'elle imaginait finissaient de façon catastrophique. Soudain, alors que cela lui avait été égal pendant les mois qu'elle avait soupiré en observant Scorpius du coin de l'oeil, tout le poids de l'Histoire, des préjugés et des complications pesaient sur ses blanches épaules.

Du coup, retrouver Scorpius en s'interdisant toute effusion publique était affreux. C'était pire que d'avoir l'interdiction d'avoir une part de son propre gâteau d'anniversaire. Et aux regards amusés que lui lançaient Morgan et Phylis, le teint de son visage avait dû prendre la couleur du désir.

Foutu gène Weasley.

**~¤~#~¤~**

_Ron était étendu sur le canapé du salon, une pile de parchemins entassés en vrac sur son ventre. Ses ronflements avaient quelque chose de rassurant, berçant toute la maison endormie. Hermione, assise à même le sol afin de griffonner sur la table basse, avait son front posé sur sa main pour éviter de piquer du nez dans sa bouteille d'encre. Des cernes jusqu'au menton, une légère barbe grisonnante sur ses joues, Harry relisait pour la énième fois un projet de loi contre lequel ses amis et lui avaient décidé de se battre._

_Dans l'ombre du couloir adjacent au salon, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, Rose, réveillée par les ronflements de son père, était descendue prendre un verre de lait. Elle s'était faite si discrète et les adultes étaient tellement absorbés par leur travail qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue. Il était tellement rare de voir le trio au travail que du haut de ses neuf ans, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans le salon._

_Harry laissa tomber le parchemin qu'il tenait et laissa sa nuque épouser le dossier du fauteuil. Il bailla ostensiblement et d'un coup de baguette se servit une sixième tasse de café. Puis il se redressa, poussa un soupir et tapota la jambe de Ron qui s'éveilla en grommelant._

_- Courage Ron, on y est presque ; on ira plus vite si tu nous épargnes tes ronflements._

_- Avouons quand même que nous avons le chic pour nous y prendre toujours au dernier moment, marmonna Ron, dont les cheveux ébouriffés formaient comme une crinière autour de son crâne._

_Hermione leva un regard féroce vers son mari._

_- D'accord, d'accord, _Harry et moi_ avons le chic pour toujours nous y prendre au dernier moment, corrigea Ron en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Cherchant une distraction qui l'empêcherait de relire pour la centième fois les mêmes paragraphes inintelligibles, il promena son regard sur le salon, et eut un petit sursaut de surprise quand il croisa les yeux bleus de sa fille, tapie dans l'encadrement de la porte séparant la pièce de la cage d'escalier._

_- Rose! Tu n'es pas couchée?_

_Harry et Hermione se retournèrent. Ron avait gagné sa distraction ; Rose le droit de venir quelques instants partager l'intimité des adultes. Ses doigts serrés autour de son verre de lait, elle fit quelques pas et se planta à côté de sa mère._

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Vous faites quoi?_

_Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, dans une expression qui disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord pour que Rose se promène la nuit dans la maison, mais qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour rouspéter. Ron soupira._

_- Nous essayons de préparer un document pour prouver qu'une loi proposée par les Oubliators est injuste et immorale, expliqua Hermione en remettant en place l'une des boucles de sa fille._

_- En gros, ajouta Ron._

_Rose hocha la tête, dans une expression très sérieuse qui fit sourire Harry. Il était évident que tout cela était encore un peu abstrait pour la petite fille, même si elle était dotée de plus de vocabulaire qu'un dictionnaire et d'un esprit plus rapide qu'un vif d'or._

_- Vous êtes les seuls à trouver cette loi injuste? demanda la petite fille._

_- Oh non, répondit Harry. La moitié du monde sorcier s'indigne._

_- Mais... ajouta Rose, les sourcils froncés, avec l'air de celle qui a peur de dire une bêtise. Vous n'êtes que trois, là._

_Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard épuisé, résigné et, il faut le dire, amusé. Rose se sentit obligée de développer sa pensée._

_- Je veux dire... balbutia-t-elle. Si la moitié du monde sorcier est d'accord avec vous, alors... Alors pourquoi c'est toujours vous qui faites attention à ces choses-là? On pourrait vous donner un coup de main, je trouve. Vous avez déjà assez donné! ...Non?_

_Hermione, attendrie, se redressa et caressa la joue de sa fille. Ce genre d'attentions avaient le don d'agacer la petite fille, qui se résigna cependant à n'en rien montrer. Ron fit un sourire attendri à Rose. Tous les deux commençaient à être blasés par la vivacité de leur fille, et commençaient à prendre l'habitude de ne même plus essayer de répondre à ses questions trop adultes pour son âge. Harry seul semblait réfléchir à une réponse, et il dit au bout d'un moment, la voix résignée et déterminée:_

_- C'est parce que tous pensent que nous sommes les meilleurs pour le faire. C'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y changer._

_- Et on peut dire qu'ils ont eu raison plus d'une fois, commenta Ron en se redressant fièrement._

_- Alors votre destin à vous c'est de rester des héros, quoi que vous fassiez?_

_Le trio leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste si parfaitement synchronisé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait été répété._

_- Envers et contre tout, termina Hermione. _

_Les sourcils froncés, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela injuste. Hermione embrassa son front, Harry termina cul sec sa tasse de café et se remit à écrire. Ron s'empara à regret de l'un des livres – l'interruption de sa fille venait sans doute de lui remémorer ses responsabilités – et Rose sut que son petit moment d'égal à égal avec la fine fleur du monde magique était terminé._

_- Il est tard jeune fille, conclut Hermione. Finis vite ton verre et monte te coucher._

_Rose fit quelques pas à reculons, légèrement inquiète. La nuit était déjà bien avancée ; quand est-ce que ses parents allaient se reposer, eux aussi? Hermione, perspicace, ajouta:_

_- Ne t'en fais, nous n'allons pas tarder à nous coucher nous aussi. File, dépêche-toi. Et essaie de ne pas réveiller ton frère!_

_Rose regagna sa chambre, pensive. Allongée dans ce lit encore trop grand pour elle, les yeux fixés sur les petites taches de lumière lunaire que ses rideaux laissaient entrer, elle décida d'attendre de pied ferme le bruit des pas de ses parents montant les escaliers. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir enfin saisi une idée qui la hantait depuis toujours sans qu'elle n'ait jamais pu la voir. Les principes d'abnégation, de sacrifice, d'honneur et de devoir lui étaient encore inconnus, mais il lui sembla qu'enfin, l'un des voiles qui plongeaient son enfance dans un cocon douillet s'était levé pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose de crucial. Jamais Rose ne connaîtrait entièrement le bonheur de n'avoir ses parents rien qu'à soi. Car si Ron et Hermione aimaient leurs enfants plus que tout au monde, ils étaient liés à l'histoire de leur pays, et leur devoir devait souvent primer sur leurs désirs._

_C'est avec l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait un pas de plus vers l'âge adulte que Rose s'endormit. Elle n'entendit pas, plusieurs heures plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et ne sentit pas le baiser que sa mère posa sur sa joue avant de remettre correctement les couvertures sur son corps endormi. Et quand elle s'éveilla, ses parents étaient déjà partis travailler, mais du jus d'orange maison pressé à la Weasley, des pains aux raisins frais et un thermos de thé bien chaud les attendaient, son frère et elle, sur la petite table de la cuisine._

_**~¤~#~¤~**_

Sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, par pure magie, Albus réussit à faire monter cousins, amis et commères bien avant que Scorpius et Rose ne se décident à monter dans une des calèches tirées par d'invisibles Sombrals. Hasard, chance ou volonté implicite du petit couple, ils furent parmi les derniers à embarquer à bord des élégantes voitures et purent se permettre, durant les quinze minutes les séparant du château, de laisser libre cours à leurs frustrations.

Les retrouvailles physiques furent charnelles et à la limite du supportable quand on porte à peu près six couches de vêtements. Rose avait l'impression de se sentir bouillir sous chacun des baisers de Scorpius. Le jeune homme avait également l'air de détester tous ces morceaux de tissu qu'il fallait pourtant garder pour s'éviter une bronchite.

- Tu m'as manqué, suffoqua Rose en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts rosis par le froid écossais de ce début de janvier, serrant les élégantes moufles de son... son quoi? Petit-ami était trop ridicule. Fiancé beaucoup trop prématuré. Et malgré toutes les connotations puériles que ce mot transporte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Scorpius était son _amoureux_. Cette pensée accentua – car c'était encore possible – le rouge qui illuminait ses joues.

- Je crois que ça va être de plus en plus difficile de se cacher, sourit Scorpius, les yeux fermés, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Nous ne nous cachons pas, rétorqua hypocritement Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- On ne peut quand même pas nier que nous faisons tout pour ne pas qu'on nous remarque.

C'était vrai. Même devant des amis, tous au courant, ils osaient à peine se tenir la main. C'était ridicule, et pourtant, ces petites manigances avaient quelque chose d'impératif. Elle qui était si sûre d'elle, si volontaire à l'idée de se montrer au reste du monde la main dans celle de Scorpius, elle avait du mal à franchir cette dernière étape.

- Il va bien falloir que nos... que _les gens _sachent, continua Scorpius avec un petit air désolé sur son visage.

Quelle ironie. Lui, aussi réticent, était maintenant le plus pressé de faire éclater leur histoire au grand jour. Rose le regarda dans les yeux – habitude difficile à prendre car chaque fois son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade – et sut qu'il était sincère. Et courageux. Et tellement loin de l'idée que le reste du monde pouvait s'en faire.

Un petit élan égoïste lui serra la poitrine et elle se blottit contre lui.

- J'ai tellement rêvé ne t'avoir rien qu'à moi, soupira-t-elle. Dès qu'on se montrera, pendant des mois, nous ne nous appartiendrons plus.

- Je sais, chuchota Scorpius, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Il leur fallait une date limite, un rendez-vous avec l'opinion publique.

- Jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, décida Rose en se redressant.

- Pardon?

- On ne dit rien à personne jusqu'à Pâques, développa la jeune fille. Et une fois rentrés chez nous, on met nos parents devant le fait accompli.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas attendre cet été? demanda Scorpius, amusé par la soudaine détermination de Rose.

- Ça leur laissera deux mois pour avaler la pilule, et il y aura moins d'obstacles à franchir pour pouvoir se voir cet été. Il est hors de question que je me prive de toi pendant deux mois.

Ceci dit, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il était clair que les démonstrations spontanées de tendresse n'étaient pas coutumières chez les Malefoy, car Scorpius avait à chaque fois un petit instant de flottement, mais Rose était persuadée qu'il s'y habituerait très vite.


	17. Racines partie 2

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-Propos

_Albus prend de plus en plus de place, et c'est normal, je compte lui donner un rôle un peu plus important par la suite (j'espère que ses nombreuses fans sont contentes). On retrouvera Scorpius tout de suite après, c'est promis! J'espère que toutes ces petites intrigues annexes ne vous perturbent pas._

_Enchaînons sans plus tarder avec une nouvelle plongée dans le passé!_

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**Racines**

**_partie 2_**

- ...Tu peux aussi ajouter que les vertus du philtre de paix sont souvent utilisées à des fins thérapeutiques à Ste-Mangouste, par exemple...

- Al', tu parles trop vite, laisse-moi le temps d'écrire!

Albus offrit un sourire désolé à sa sœur qui baissa les yeux pour terminer de griffonner son parchemin. En face d'eux, Hugo, l'air maussade, tentait de se suicider en se tapant le front de façon répétée contre son énorme livre d'Histoire de la magie.

- Allez Hugo, plus vite ce sera fini plus vite tu seras tranquille! l'encouragea Lily en trempant sa plume dans leur encrier commun.

- Tu parles, j'ai encore toute la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à réviser, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'y mettre.

- Comme tu veux.

Lily haussa les épaules et ce manque d'intérêt sembla remotiver le jeune Weasley qui ouvrit son livre d'un geste rageur et s'affala sur la table pour lire l'un des paragraphes qu'il était censé commenter. Albus gloussa doucement en refermant son propre livre de Potions. La salle commune ronronnait des conversations feutrées des élèves encore debout, le feu de la cheminée illuminait toute la pièce d'une lueur chaleureuse et confortable. Encore un peu plus et Albus aurait voulu être un chat pour se rouler en boule devant le foyer en regardant la neige tomber à gros flocons par les fenêtres.

- On a reçu un courrier de Maman, ce matin, déclara soudain Lily, les yeux toujours rivés sur son parchemin.

- Ah.

L'ambiance perdit soudain quelques degrés, et Albus son sourire.

- Une lettre basique, continua Lily, nous demandant si la rentrée s'est bien passée, si on n'est pas déjà chargés de devoirs...

- ...Mais dans le fond elle s'inquiète pour nous, termina Albus en hochant la tête. Normal.

Lily se raidit sur sa chaise et sa plume transperça son parchemin. Poussant un juron, elle fit disparaître le minuscule trou d'un coup de baguette magique et recommença à écrire, un rideau de cheveux cachant son visage à la vue de son frère aîné.

- Tu voudras bien lui répondre que tout va bien? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Mais Albus connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir qu'un ton neutre dans sa voix trahissait beaucoup d'inquiétude.

- ...A condition que ce soit vrai, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lily avait été beaucoup plus affectée par le départ violent de James que lui, ce qui était tout à fait normal, elle avait toujours été très proche de lui. Mais il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis près de deux semaines. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre. Et Albus savait très bien qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir cédé à la violence face à la bêtise de James. Le Gryffondor s'en mordrait longtemps les doigts.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle, Lily...?

- Non merci, tout va bien, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Albus ne s'offusqua pas. D'une certaine manière, il méritait sa colère. Comprenant que son rôle d'assistant en potions était terminé, il rassembla ses affaires d'un air résigné et se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir. Hugo lui lança un petit sourire en coin maladroit.

**~¤~#~¤~**

_- C'est Leviosa, pas Lewiza. _

_- Roh ça va, c'est quasiment la même chose, fiche-moi la paix, James._

_- Comme tu veux, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu perds un œil._

_Lily fronça les sourcils, s'empara de sa gomme et frotta à toute vitesse son cahier pour corriger la faute. James lança à Albus un petit regard complice avant de se resservir un grand verre de citronnade._

_Il faisait très chaud, le jardin fumait sous les rayons du soleil, et les enfants Potter avaient décidé, un peu trop tard comme chaque année, de s'attaquer à leurs devoirs de vacances sous ce soleil de plomb. Ginny leur avait même préparé une limonade maison. Bon, le citron était trop acide et la limonade trop sucrée, mais cela permettait à la tarte aux abricots qui accompagnait la boisson d'être un peu moins fade._

_- James, c'est quoi un Pitiponk? demanda Albus en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, le visage enfoui dans son livre._

_- Une créature qui vit dans les marais et qui entraîne les voyageurs dans la nuit grâce à sa lanterne pour les y perdre._

_- C'est tout? Ce n'est pas très dangereux._

_- Sauf si tu es dans un marais où il y a des kelpys. _

_Albus fit une grimace et se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il s'essuyait sans cesse avec un mouchoir pour ne pas tacher son essai. Il termina son questionnaire et avala d'une traite un grand verre de citronnade. James, concentré, les sourcils froncés, mâchonnait sa langue en rédigeant une longue dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Albus le soupçonnait d'avoir dépassé depuis longtemps les trois rouleaux de parchemin demandés, et il se demandait bien ce que James pouvait raconter sur un sujet comme « Plantes maléfiques et pièges de verdure ».En tous cas, il avait l'air très inspiré. Albus ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par devenir un grand chasseur de mages noirs, ou peut-être même un sorcier d'élite!_

_Le jeune garçon fut troublé dans ses réflexions par des battements d'ailes. Les enfants Potter levèrent le nez vers le ciel et virent trois grandes chouettes descendre vers eux contre le ciel azur. Elle se posèrent toutes un peu en catastrophe sur la table de la terrasse et l'une d'elle vint même se frotter contre le pichet de citronnade que les glaçons rendaient fraîche. Lily se dépêcha d'aller chercher un grand bol d'eau pour les pauvres oiseaux, tandis qu'Albus s'emparait du courrier. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine._

_- Maman! s'écria-t-il. Maman, c'est les lettres de Poudlard!_

_Ginny sortit de la maison, ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, suivie de Lily qui déposa l'eau avec beaucoup de précaution sur la table du jardin. Les trois chouettes se précipitèrent dessus et se mirent à boire avec frénésie._

_Albus leva les yeux vers James. Son frère aîné s'était levé, il se tenait droit comme un piquet, les yeux rivés sur le paquet de lettres. La sienne était plus épaisse que celles d'Albus et Lily. Elle contenait le résultat de ses B.U.S.E. Ginny et Lily, le même sourire rayonnant dans leurs visages constellés de taches de rousseur, fixaient James en silence. Albus lui tendit sa lettre. Il s'en empara avec précaution, et son ongle glissa sous le sceau en cire de l'école. Il ne portait qu'un short de bain, vestige de leur début d'après-midi passé dans la petite piscine moldue installée dans le jardin. James n'avait plus grand chose d'un enfant. Quelque chose dans la rondeur de ses joues ou dans l'épaisseur de ses bras rappelait qu'il n'avait que seize ans, mais le reste de son corps hurlait d'envie de devenir celui d'un homme. Jaloux, Albus tira sur son t-shirt, pour cacher un ventre encore trop rond et un nombril trop prépondérant malgré ses quatorze ans._

_- Attend! _

_Ginny posa une main sur le poignet de son fils. Albus fut soudain frappé par le fait que James faisait la même taille qu'elle, désormais. James leva un regard paniqué sur sa mère._

_- Tu ne veux pas attendre que Papa rentre? Il ne voudra manquer ça pour rien au monde._

_- Mais... balbutia James. Il rentre tard! Je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre ce soir pour savoir combien de matières j'ai ratées!_

_Albus et Lily échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel. James était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école._

_- Tu n'auras rien raté du tout, le rassura Ginny d'une voix ferme. Je vais lui écrire de suite pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui dire de se presser!_

_James hésita un instant, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il reposa l'enveloppe sur la table du jardin, appuyée contre le pichet de citronnade. Ginny passa une main dans ses cheveux – qu'elle trouvait toujours trop longs – et s'empressa de retourner dans la maison pour écrire une missive à son mari._

_Lily et Albus ouvrirent leurs lettres – qui ne contenaient que leurs liste de fournitures pour la rentrée – et doucement, l'excitation en plus, la petite fratrie se remit au travail. James ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets à sa lettre, il n'avait pas cessé de ressasser ses examens et les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire derrière ses allures de type à l'assurance en béton, et Albus pouvait voir qu'attendre jusqu'au soir était un effort surhumain pour son frère aîné._

_Il attendit pourtant, délaissant au bout de quelques minutes son essai pour aller patauger dans la piscine avec Lily. Le soleil finit par décliner dans le ciel. Albus guettait le moindre bruit dans la serrure, la moindre étincelle verte dans la cheminée, le moindre bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, les trois petits Potter épluchèrent suffisamment de fruits pour faire une salade d'une tonne et Lily prépara même un gâteau au chocolat en forme de chouette, le logo des B.U.S.E. Ginny insista pour accrocher une petite banderole où il était inscrit « Félicitations, James! » au-dessus de la table de la salle à manger. _

_L'heure du repas approchant, la tension monta d'un cran. James ne cessait de mâchonner sa langue en jetant des regards angoissés à la pendule du salon. Le repas, une salade de tomates aux oeufs durs, était servie depuis une heure. Le ciel s'assombrissait. Toujours aucun signe d'Harry Potter._

_L'ambiance dans la maison commença à devenir mauvaise. James, les sourcils froncés, fixait sa lettre, posée sur la table du salon, les bras croisés dans un fauteuil. Albus tentait de se faire discret derrière un livre, dans le canapé, à côté de Lily qui parlait beaucoup pour meubler le silence. Ginny ne cessait d'aller et revenir entre la cheminée et la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, et répétait « Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant, il rentre rarement après 19h. »_

_Lorsque la pendule de la maison sonna 22h, James s'empara de la lettre sous les regards attristés du reste de la maison. Le visage fermé, évitant tout contact visuel avec sa mère, son frère ou sa sœur, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa les résultats tant attendus..._

_- James, chéri, je suis désolée... tenta Ginny. Attend encore un peu, je suis sûre que..._

_- Laisse, Maman, la coupa James. C'est pas grave._

_James déplia les feuilles et les lut à voix basse. Ginny se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui, bientôt suivie de Lily. Albus lut par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur._

_James avait obtenu des « Optimal » absolument partout, excepté en Soins aux Créatures Magiques où il avait tout de même obtenu « Effort Exceptionnel ». Même en Arithmancie, dont l'examen était réputé très difficile, il avait obtenu les félicitations du jury._

_- Félicitations, James! S'exclama Lily en applaudissant. Tu as été véritablement excellent!_

_Ginny ne dit rien, se contentant d'entourer le torse de James et de le serrer un instant contre elle. Son visage trahissait sa fierté et son amertume à voir qu'Harry n'était pas là._

_James ne dit rien. Il demeura impassible. D'un geste nonchalant, il lut le feuillet suivant. On lui annonçait qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Albus savait que cela signifiait plus aux yeux de James que tous les Optimal du monde, et pourtant, aucune émotion n'apparut sur son visage. Il jeta enfin un bref coup d'oeil à sa liste de fournitures._

_Avec un soupir, il se leva._

_- Je vais aller me coucher. On fêtera tout ça plus tard._

_Son ton était sans appel. Il laissa tomber son courrier sur la table basse et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Au moment même où il posa son pied sur la première marche, un immense feu émeraude éclata dans la cheminée et Harry en émergea, haletant. Albus ferma les yeux. Evidemment. Il fallait que tout cela soit orchestré par un esprit au sens de l'humour minutes d'attente supplémentaires, et ils auraient pu passer une soirée tranquille, festive et joyeuse, à célébrer les résultats de James en toute simplicité._

_- Alors? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire en s'extirpant de la cheminée._

_Quand personne ne lui répondit, et qu'il vit l'enveloppe ouverte sur la table basse, il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il se tourna instinctivement vers la cage d'escalier d'où James le fixait, une main sur la rambarde._

_- Tu ne m'as pas attendu...? Tenta Harry avec un air désolé sur le visage._

_- Oh si. On t'a tous attendu, répondit James d'une voix tranchante. J'ai des Optimal partout ou presque et je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch._

_- Et... Et bien... _

_Harry mit ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire maladroit sur le visage._

_- C'est... C'est super! Je suis très fier de toi... Je suis désolé, mais ce soir ça a été infernal, le Bureau a été débordé, j'ai dû..._

_- Épargne-moi tes explications. C'est pas grave. T'as dû avoir plein de choses importantes à faire. Je sais. Bonne nuit._

_Sans un mot de plus, James gravit les dernières marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre, et disparut. Albus sut de suite qu'ils ne le reverraient pas avant deux ou trois jours. _

_Dès que la porte de la chambre de James claqua, le visage d'Harry perdit sourire et éclat. Les traits tirés, des cernes noirs autour des yeux, une barbe mal rasé, il faisait soudain beaucoup plus vieux que ses quarante ans._

_- Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers Ginny. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour rentrer tôt, je le jure, mais les mages noirs se fichent de savoir que ton fils a reçu ses résultats... Je n'ai jamais bâclé une affaire comme ça, je vais sans doute avoir quelques problèmes... _

_Ginny ne dit rien. Son sourire se voulait rassurant mais ses sourcils arqués trahissaient son inquiétude. Sans un mot, elle aida Harry à se débarrasser de sa cape._

_- Je ne suis pas un père génial, continua Harry en soupirant. Je rate ses premiers mots... Je rate son premier match de Quidditch... Je rate les résultats de ses B.U.S.E... _

_Il baissa les yeux vers Albus et Lily. Tous les deux le regardaient avec le même air compatissant sur le visage. Albus n'avait jamais pensé que son père était un mauvais père. C'était un père occupé. C'est tout. Et il supportait beaucoup mieux ses absences que James._

_- Il est parti pour refuser de m'adresser la parole pendant des jours, hein? Demanda Harry en regardant Albus._

_Avec une moue désolée, Albus acquiesça. _

_Avec un nouveau soupir, Harry s'empara des résultats tant attendus et les relut plusieurs fois. Son esprit avait l'air de tourner à plein régime. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur le papier, mais ne le lisaient même plus. Soudain, il prit l'initiative d'instaurer un dialogue, ce qui n'était absolument pas son habitude : avec des gestes rapides et vifs, il remplit deux grandes assiettes de salade et monta dans la chambre de James._

_Ginny, Lily et Albus restèrent au rez-de-chaussée, s'attendant à entendre des cris résonner dans toute la maison. Mais ces cris n'arrivèrent jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent même quelques éclats de rire._

_Ginny porta une main sur sa poitrine et poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux._

_- Ces deux-là... gémit-elle. Ils finiront par me donner des ulcères! _

_- Ils sont tellement pareils, commenta Lily en estimant qu'il était désormais de bon ton d'aller rejoindre la table à son tour. Tu crois qu'on devrait leur demander de descendre, Maman?_

_- Non, intervint Albus en s'asseyant face à elle. _

_- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Ginny. Ils ont besoin de passer un peu de temps tous les deux. Laissons-les tranquilles. Avec un peu de chance, toute la tension sera retombée demain_

_Et Ginny avait eu raison. Le lendemain, un dimanche, Harry annonça qu'il n'irait pas travailler – s'assurant cette fois-ci une remontée de bretelles hors normes de la part de Kingsley, car il assurait souvent le service minimum au sein du Bureau des Aurors – et les Potter passèrent une de ces rares journées où ils étaient tous ensemble. Ce fut l'une des dernières fois où Harry et James réussirent à se réconcilier. Par la suite, leur relation ne cessa de se dégrader..._

_**~¤~#~¤~**_

Albus avait à peine posé son pied sur la marche menant aux dortoirs qu'un hibou se mit à tapoter l'un des carreaux de la salle commune. On distinguait à peine son pelage dans la nuit noire, mais Lily s'exclama de suite:

- C'est Nestor!

Nestor était un magnifique hibou noir qui appartenait à James. Lily se rua sur la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand en s'attirant les remarques désobligeantes des autres élèves dérangés par l'air glacé, et déplia le parchemin d'une main fébrile. Albus accourut près d'elle, suivi d'Hugo. Lily tenait le parchemin très près de son visage et Albus ne pouvait que voir ses yeux aller d'un côté à l'autre de la lettre à une vitesse inquiétante.

- C'est James! S'exclama-t-elle avec un cri de soulagement.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? S'enquit Albus, qui regretta aussitôt l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Je crois, oui, répondit Lily en baissant de nouveau les yeux sur la lettre. Il me dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il a un logement confortable, qu'il voit souvent George et Angelina et qu'il ne fait rien d'illégal... Le connaissant, je dirais plutôt qu'il ne fait rien d'illégal qui soit dangereux, mais bon... Oh, comme je suis soulagée! J'avais peur qu'il coupe complètement les ponts... Tu veux lire?

Lily lui tendit la lettre. Albus se redressa.

- Non, elle t'est adressée. Je tiens juste à savoir qu'il est en sécurité. Je préfère ne rien savoir de plus pour ne pas avoir à le juger...

- Je comprends... dit Lily en hochant la tête. Il me donne son adresse où lui écrire... Tu crois que je devrais la donner à Papa?

- Certainement pas! s'énerva Albus. Tu le connais, il ne va rien trouver de plus intelligent à faire que de foncer là-bas tête baissée et envenimer encore plus les choses! Le mieux à faire, c'est que tu gardes contact avec James, et toi seule, peut-être Maman plus tard... Ca va sans doute adoucir James et lui donner, je l'espère, l'envie de refaire un pas vers nous... Si tu donnes son adresse à Papa – ou à moi, ajouta Albus avec un petit sourire, c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de lui.

Lily le regarda un instant, et hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

- Donc, reprit Albus en passant une main dans ses cheveux, j'écris à Maman, je lui dis que tout va bien, et tu écris à James. Ça marche?

- Ca marche.

Lily se tourna vers Hugo.

- Et toi tu fermes ton clapet!

Hugo éclata de rire.

- Ça, je sais très bien faire. Pas d'inquiétude.

Albus quitta sœur et cousin le cœur plus léger. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il était contente que James ne coupe pas entièrement les ponts avec eux. Bon, il n'écrivait qu'à Lily, mais c'était compréhensible et il ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, après tout? Il mettrait tous ses talents de stratège pour tenter de resserrer les liens dans cette famille désunie. Maintenant que Rose se débrouillait toute seule...

La silhouette de Nelly vint soudain occuper son esprit, et il piqua un fard. Que venait faire sa petite voisine d'un seul coup dans son esprit, alors qu'il était dans son château perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse? Peut-être que son inconscient lui donnait une pensée agréable avant qu'il aille se coucher. Merci, Mr Inconscient. Albus s'endormit léger et serein, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.


	18. Racines partie 3

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Avant-Propos

_Trois chapitres en moins de deux mois, on peut dire que oui, la fanfiction est relancée! J'espère que le ton et la direction que je lui donne vous plaît! Encore merci aux reviewers qui sont toujours adorables et plein d'encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_J'ai d'ailleurs découvert qu'on pouvait répondre aux reviews (oui je suis une quiche), j'essaierai de vous répondre à tous à partir de maintenant!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre dix-huit**

**Racines**

**_partie 3_**

Être à Poudlard avait une toute autre saveur maintenant qu'il avait Rose. Certes, ses récents exploits sportifs n'étaient pas étrangers au soudain intérêt qu'il suscitait partout dans Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves avec qui il n'avait jamais discuté venaient s'installer avec lui lors des repas, ses camarades de l'équipe de Quidditch devenaient de plus en plus sympathiques, et voir Daniel Didgeon l'éviter dans les couloirs avait quelque chose d'extatique qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais le vrai changement qui avait opéré chez Scorpius était la sensation de légèreté qui l'accompagnait du réveil au coucher. C'était délicieux. Rose était délicieuse. Tout avec elle était délicieux. Les cours de Sortilèges, d'Etude des Runes, d'Astronomie, de Métamorphose, les promenades dans le parc ou les regards échangés dans la Grande Salle, les discussions pendant la récréation... Sans parler des moments, intimes, où ils se retrouvaient seul à seule dans un coin du château, pour s'aimer en cachette et se découvrir chaque fois un peu plus.

Scorpius n'avait que seize ans – presque dix-sept – et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se faire trop d'idées, s'imaginer trop de choses. Les affaires du cœur sont souvent encore naïves et bêtes à cet âge-là. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que son héritage familial et celui de Rose les avaient au moins aidé à mûrir un peu plus tôt que leurs camarades et à ne pas s'affoler pour des broutilles.

Rose n'était pas une broutille, se dit-il un jour en essayant de ne pas la dévorer de baisers alors qu'ils étaient penchés sur un texte en Etude des Runes. Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Et Scorpius finit par se dire qu'on ne pouvait jamais se passer de son oxygène. Même en vieillissant. Même en quittant Poudlard...

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, chuchota Rose en rougissant. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer...

Scorpius lui sourit et tenta de se concentrer lui aussi sur la traduction de leur texte. Même les traductions runiques, c'était délicieux.

* * *

Isolés dans une alcôve de la cour extérieure, le petit couple essayait de profiter de quelques minutes de répit avant que Rose ne se rende à son cours de Botanique. Côte à côte dans la neige, les mains jointes, les joues roses, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ça aussi, c'était délicieux.

- Dommage que tu ne suives plus les cours de Botanique, soupira Rose en souriant. C'était mon cours préféré, tu sais.

- Ça ne l'est plus? s'étonna Scorpius.

- Si, si bien sûr, j'adore ça, mais... Disons que j'avais une motivation supplémentaire.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils.

- Et euh... Tu a été motivée à ce point pendant combien de temps...?

Rose devint cramoisie. Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa. Scorpius se sentit bouillir, malgré le froid paralysant de ce mois de janvier. Depuis combien de temps Rose nourrissait-elle des sentiments à son égard? De toute évidence, depuis très longtemps. Attendri, flatté, et se sentant incroyablement chanceux, Scorpius la serra contre lui un bref instant. Il avait tout de même la gorge serrée. Depuis leur conversation au retour des vacances, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Rose, le plaisir se mêlait d'angoisse. La même qu'auparavant, plus vicieuse, plus douloureuse. Scorpius comptait les jours qui les séparaient des vacances de Pâques. Parfois le soir, dans l'obscurité de son dortoir, il se surprenait à vouloir mettre fin à leur relation, pour la protéger, pour s'éviter des complications inutiles, pour fuir tout conflit familial. Mais dès le matin, quand il la croisait dans la Grande Salle, ces pensées lui semblaient absurdes, ridicules et mauvaises.

- Il faut que j'y aille, soupira Rose en se dégageant de son étreinte. On se retrouve au dîner?

Scorpius hocha la tête, et la regarda se diriger vers les serres, ses longues boucles rousses glissant sur le col de sa cape noire, et poussa un long soupir. Il se pencha, s'empara de son sac et rentra au château, direction la bibliothèque, son angoisse toujours présente.

La sixième année était beaucoup plus difficile que la cinquième, il avait des essais et des exercices à faire à ne plus savoir par où commencer, les professeurs mettaient beaucoup de pression sur les élèves en les assenant de conseils pour les A.S.P.I.C. Scorpius n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il ne lui restait qu'un an et demi avant de quitter Poudlard. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire une fois l'école terminée. Il était bon en Runes, en Potions, au Quidditch. Ça ne laissait pas énormément de possibilités. Chaque fois qu'il en parlait à David ou à Rose, il finissait par conclure qu'il avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

Scorpius entra dans l'imposante bibliothèque du château, alla s'installer près des rayonnages traitant des Potions, et se donna pour objectif de faire au moins le plan de son essai sur le Veritaserum. Il avait tout l'après-midi devant lui, autant le mettre à profit.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il travaillait, entouré de livres, les manches retroussés, décoiffé à force de passer la main dans ses cheveux, quand un sac jeté sur la table le fit sursauter lui, son encrier et ses parchemins.

- Je peux m'asseoir? demanda Albus Potter, un sourire aux lèvres.

Scorpius le dévisagea un instant, mettant quelques secondes à sortir de la chronologie des lois régissant l'utilisation du Veritaserum, puis hocha la tête, un peu surpris. Il observa Albus s'installer face à lui, sortir livres et parchemins de son sac, et mettre une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemblait à son père. C'était effrayant.

* * *

_Scorpius n'avait jamais aimé aller chez ses grands-parents. Ils habitaient dans un vieux manoir décrépi où les vestiges de leur grandeur passée prenaient la poussière. Les mauvaises herbes envahissaient le parc, la chambre où il dormait, qui n'était pas utilisée souvent, sentait l'humidité et le moisi, et l'elfe de la maison, un vieux croûton grincheux du nom de Tobey, cuisinait les pires rôtis qu'il avait jamais mangés. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère, et il était d'usage de venir passer quelques jours au manoir pour célébrer cet événement._

_Narcissa avait conservé des traces de sa beauté passée: ses grands yeux gris, ses traits fins, son élégance. Mais l'âge lui avait creusé le visage, tout son corps était devenu osseux et sec, et il lui fallait faire preuve de beaucoup de coquetterie pour dissimuler sa maigreur et ses rides. _

_- Merci mon chéri, avait-elle dit quand le petit Scorpius lui avait tendu un bouquet de fleurs._

_Elle avait perpétuellement l'air épuisée, et chacune de ses phrases était un soupir. Elle invita son fils, sa bru et son petit-fils à la suivre jusque dans le grand salon. A l'époque, Scorpius était toujours impressionné par l'imposant escalier d'ébène et les portraits de ses ancêtres, qu'il trouvait tous très effrayants. La nuit, il les entendait sortir de leurs tableaux et venir se glisser jusque devant sa porte, et il devait se cacher sous ses couvertures pour réussir à s'endormir. Instinctivement, Scorpius se rapprocha de sa mère._

_Astoria était toujours très élégante, mais elle semblait faire des efforts exceptionnels pour se rendre chez ses beaux-parents. Ce jour-là, habillée d'une robe de sorcière violette brodée de fils d'argent, elle avait l'air de sortir d'une gravure de mode de l'époque victorienne. Elle avait même accroché un petit chapeau sur son chignon raffiné. Elle passait des heures à choisir les tenues que porteraient Drago et Scorpius, insistant pour s'en occuper et n'acceptant aucune remarque. Scorpius était donc engoncé dans un petit costume élégant, il portait même une cravate. Le col de sa veste le grattait, ses chaussures vernies étaient trop petites, mais il se devait de faire bonne figure. Drago, lui, devenait plus vide qu'une coquille d'oeuf dès qu'il passait la porte de son ancienne maison. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses conversations semblaient lui être dictés par des automatismes confortables qu'il ne cherchait pas à contrecarrer. Il restait bien droit dans son costume sombre, attendant patiemment la fin du séjour en écoutant son père parler._

_Dans le grand salon, baigné de lumière grâce à une immense baie vitrée, ils saluèrent Lucius. Lucius n'avait plus grand chose de sa prestance d'antan. Il portait toujours des robes de sorcier très ouvragées, se coiffait et se rasait avec soin. Mais il passait ses journée affalé dans son fauteuil, à tempêter et rouspéter pour des stupidités, un verre à la main. Son ventre devenu proéminent le faisait ressembler à un homme beaucoup plus vieux que son âge. Scorpius en avait une peur bleue._

_D'autant que Lucius le regardait toujours avec des yeux brillants de gourmandise, comme un ogre._

_- Et bien, jeune homme. On ne vient pas embrasser son grand-père? s'exclama Lucius en tendant une main vers lui._

_Terrorisé, Scorpius leva les yeux vers sa mère qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Il s'avança en se triturant les doigts derrière le dos. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près, Lucius s'empara de son menton, entre son pouce et son index. Il serrait fort, Scorpius avait mal, mais il ne dit rien. Comme s'il appréciait la qualité d'un vin, Lucius regardait le visage de Scorpius sous tous les angles, puis lui palpa les épaules, les bras, les cuisses._

_- Un beau garçon, constata finalement Lucius en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. Un vrai Malefoy. Tout ce que le sang-pur a fait de plus complet. Il mange correctement, j'espère, Astoria?_

_- Oui, Mr Malefoy, ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Scorpius est un petit garçon en pleine forme et en bonne santé. _

_- Bien, bien... continua Lucius en fixant son petit-fils. Ce sera à toi de redorer le blason de la famille, petit. On leur montrera, à tous ces sang-de-bourbe à la noix, ce qu'est la vraie sorcellerie, tu verras, ce sera grandiose..._

_Scorpius déglutit difficilement, son coeur se mettant à battre à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le sang pur, il ne savait pas si le sien l'était, mais c'était mal barré car il avait toujours des écorchures et des tas de saletés devaient rentrer là-dedans. Et puis, redorer un blason, c'est bien gentil, il ne demandait que ça, mais il fallait lui expliquer c'était quoi, un blason. Il ne vit pas derrière lui Narcissa et Drago échanger un regard découragé. Astoria vola à son secours._

_- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, Mr Malefoy. C'est une nouvelle coupe de cheveux?_

_Scorpius sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, et puis après quelques minutes, ils se mirent tous à table. Grâce à Astoria, les repas redevenaient parfois de joyeuses discussions où l'on parle de tout et de rien. Scorpius observait son père, histoire de s'occuper. On lui demandait rarement de prendre la parole et il n'avait pas grand chose à faire pour s'amuser. Drago jetait lui aussi beaucoup de regards à son père, qui vidait beaucoup de verres et dont les pommettes pâles devenaient de plus en plus roses au fur et à mesure du repas. _

_Narcissa était en train de poser des questions à Drago sur son nouveau travail à Gringotts, auquel ce dernier ne répondait que par de vagues phrases toutes faites. Le baba au rhum était trop alcoolisé pour Scorpius, qui s'amusait à tailler des châteaux-forts dans la crème pâtissière qui l'accompagnait, quand soudain, sans prévenir, Lucius frappa violemment du poing sur la table et se mit à crier. Le reste de la famille se tourna vers lui. Sachant ce qui allait se passer, Scorpius se recroquevilla sur sa chaise._

_- Travailler! éructa-t-il. Quelle honte pour notre grande famille!_

_- Ca recommence... soupira Narcissa en s'essuyant la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette._

_Lucius se mit à tempêter en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Discrètement, Astoria pris la main de Scorpius. Cela le rassura un peu._

_- JAMAIS dans notre famille, nous n'avons eu à travailler! Nous sommes les faire-valoir de la communauté magique! Nous étions une famille brillante, respectable et crainte, et voilà que mon fils unique se met à la botte des gobelins! Je me noie dans ma honte!_

_- Lucius! Intervint Narcissa, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs. C'est dans le_ whisky_ que tu te noies!_

_Lucius lui lança un regard noir, le visage rouge. Il ressemblait à un souafle qu'on aurait trop gonflé._

_- Papa, on a déjà eu cette discussion, soupira Drago d'une voix lasse. Ça fait dix ans que nous ne sommes plus ni brillants, ni respectables, ni craints. Enfin craints, si, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Il nous faut nous fondre dans la masse pour qu'on ait la paix, et s'il faut que je..._

_- Parce que tout ce que tu veux, c'est une petite vie tranquille, Drago? Tu ne vois pas que nous méritons mille fois mieux que ça? Mille fois mieux que de nous mêler aux hybrides, aux gobelins, aux sang-de-bourbe..._

_Drago frappa à son tour du poing sur la table et se leva. Lucius en perdit de sa superbe quelques instants. Drago se pencha sur la table, les sourcils froncés, les traits de son visage durcis par la colère._

_- La dernière fois que tu as cherché à faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre famille, nous avons vécu dans la terreur, nous avons été torturés, nous avons tous failli mourir et nous avons échappé de peu à la perpétuité à Azkaban. On a eu beaucoup de chance que Potter doive une fière chandelle à Maman, sans cela nous..._

_- Ah, Harry Potter le Grand, commenta Lucius avec mépris. Tu deviens son grand défenseur, Drago? C'est à cause de lui que nous nous trouvons au fond du gouffre!_

_- Non Papa, rétorqua Drago. C'est à cause de toi. Et si tu bois autant, c'est pour éviter de l'accepter._

_Un silence de plomb tomba autour de la table._

_- En tant que père, reprit Drago plus calmement, je refuse d'imposer à ma femme et mon fils le même genre de vie que celle dans laquelle je me suis empêtré jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Et, aussi profondément que je puisse détester Potter, je lui dois de pouvoir vivre une vie paisible et calme. Donc vis ta vie de vieil aristocrate aigri si cela te chante, mais ne vient plus polluer l'esprit de mon fils avec tes discours de haine._

_Ayant dit ces mots, il fit le tour de la table et prit Scorpius dans ses bras. Le petit Scorpius sentit toute la terreur que lui inspirait son grand-père le quitter pour faire place à l'agréable surprise de se retrouver perché dans les bras de son père. Cela arrivait rarement, et cela emplit son petit cœur de bonheur. Drago lui fit un petit sourire, auquel Scorpius répondit par un grand sourire rayonnant._

_- Maman, reprit Drago en ignorant le regard plein d'admiration de Scorpius, je t'invite à venir prendre le thé à la maison. Je crois que Papa a besoin de cuver sa rancœur, seul. Rentrons chez nous, Astoria._

_Narcissa et Astoria se levèrent en un même mouvement et suivirent Drago jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus de l'épaule de Drago, ses petits bras serrés autour du cou de son père, Scorpius vit son grand-père s'affaler sur sa chaise et prendre son visage dans ses mains. Il avait l'air si abattu que pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Scorpius eut de la peine pour lui._

* * *

Scorpius avait du mal à détacher son regard d'Albus. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient seul à seul par volonté implicite et non par le hasard des heures de cours. Scorpius l'aimait bien. C'était un garçon intelligent, vif et souriant, qui ne faisait pas beaucoup parler de lui et qui avait un grand sens de l'humour. Lui non plus, comme Rose, ne l'avait jamais traité comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse. Mais il ressemblait tellement à son père, et Scorpius ressemblait tellement à Drago, qu'il s'était toujours stupidement dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais rien en commun. Maintenant que Scorpius était avec Rose et sachant qu'Albus était son plus proche parent, les choses allaient se compliquer.

Albus Potter était installé depuis bien cinq minutes. Il avait commencé à griffonner des notes sur un morceau de parchemin, la main sur le front, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes.

- Dis Malefoy, tu connais, toi, les effets du dard de Billywig dans une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges? demanda Albus comme si de rien n'était.

- Euh oui... ça multiplie les effets de la potion, le sorcier réfléchit deux fois plus vite. Potter?

Albus leva les yeux de son parchemin, les yeux grands ouverts. Scorpius, sourcils froncés, lui demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien, comme tu dois t'en douter, cette harpie de Hook nous a filé des essais de malade à faire pour la semaine prochaine et je profite de n'avoir pas cours cet après-midi pour...

- Non, je veux dire... interrompit Scorpius. Tu as plein d'amis avec qui travailler, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire _ici_?

Il désigna la place où se trouvait Albus. Ce dernier redevint soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. Il se redressa, poussa un soupir et répondit, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, ses mains croisées devant lui:

- Je me suis dit que maintenant que tu bécotais ma cousine quand ça te chante, il fallait que j'apprenne à te connaître un peu mieux.

Scorpius se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Il savait qu'Albus était au courant de son histoire avec Rose, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils en parlaient ouvertement. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un œil autour de leur table. Personne aux alentours pour entendre leur conversation. Il se pencha un peu plus.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle?

Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'Albus puisse avoir des préjugés contre lui, mais ç'aurait été compréhensible. A son grand soulagement, Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si je devais m'inquiéter, ce serait plus pour toi. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es lancé avec Rose.

Scorpius laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement et se redressa.

- Je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Rose ne se laissera dicter sa conduite par personne... et moi non plus, ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

- J'espère qu'ils sont ouverts d'esprit, de ton côté de la famille...

Albus haussa les épaules.

- Mes parents en ont vu tellement, je pense qu'ils auront d'autres chats à fouetter que de savoir de qui Rose est amoureuse.

Entendre dans la bouche d'Albus que Rose était_ amoureuse_ de lui remplit Scorpius d'une fierté enfantine qui le fit sourire.

- Là où il risque d'y avoir du grabuge, c'est avec Ron. Et Hugo. Ce sont deux attachants crétins qui ne demanderont pas mieux que de tout casser plutôt que de se poser et réfléchir deux minutes.

- Étant donné que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je devienne un monstre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant, soupira Scorpius en baissant les yeux.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Albus qui reprit la parole, mais sa voix était grave et sérieuse.

- Tu sais Malefoy, on est dans le même bateau tous les deux.

- Si seulement c'était vrai, ricana Scorpius. Et pourquoi cela?

Albus le regarda dans les yeux et fit un petit sourire désolé.

- Moi, tout le monde s'attend à ce que je devienne un héros.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent longtemps, et Scorpius sentit pour la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un, enfin, le comprenait totalement. Il fut pris d'un tel élan de gratitude envers Albus qu'il ne sut rien dire pendant un moment.

- Rien ne dit que tu n'en deviendras pas un, finit-il par dire en souriant.

- Tu parles, ricana Albus. Je ne suis pas très fort en magie, le seul truc qui me botte c'est l'histoire, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, changer de tête et d'identité et aller vivre chez les Moldus où on me foutra la paix. Dès que j'aurai mis un pied hors de Poudlard, les medias traqueront mes moindres faux pas. Je ne pourrai plus faire une petite erreur sans que ça devienne la conséquence d'un traumatisme lié à une aura paternelle écrasante. Quoique je fasse de ma vie plus tard, je vais décevoir le monde sorcier.

- Mais tu n'en as rien à foutre, du monde sorcier! s'exclama Scorpius. Fais ce que tu veux.

- C'est prévu, répondit Albus avec un sourire. Tout cela pour te dire que quand tu pars du haut de l'échelle, tu ne peux que descendre. Tandis que quand tu pars d'en bas...

Scorpius lui lança un regard plein de gratitude et de respect. Il termina la phrase du Gryffondor.

- ...tu ne peux que monter.

Scorpius n'était pas assez humble pour le remercier, mais il adressa à Albus un petit signe de tête qui sembla lui convenir.

- Je peux t'aider pour ton essai, dit-il ensuite, essayant de faire disparaître toute émotion de sa voix. Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise en potions.

- _Merci_, dit Albus avec un long soupir en s'affalant sur la table. J'étais déjà moyen avant les B.U.S.E, mais depuis la rentrée c'est pire. J'accepte avec joie. Je te filerai un coup de main en Histoire de la Magie.

- Marché conclu.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent longtemps cet après-midi là. Quand ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle ce soir-là, ils s'installèrent à la même table, avec Rose, David, Morgan et Phylis. Entouré de tout son petit groupe d'amis, Scorpius, apaisé, laissa définitivement tomber angoisse et inquiétude. Si Albus Potter l'appréciait et l'acceptait, alors il irait à la conquête de la famille Weasley sans aucun souci. Discrètement, sous la table, il prit la main de Rose et la serra fort.


End file.
